


Tenor

by GlitterHobbit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Academy, Adventure, Angst, Battle, Betrayal, Evil, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humour, M/M, Multi, Pacifist Frisk, ReaderIsFrisk, Romance, Sans - Freeform, School, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers, angel - Freeform, kidnappig, lovetriangle, powers, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterHobbit/pseuds/GlitterHobbit
Summary: After returning to the surface 5 years ago after Pacifist you live with Toriel on the surface. But things are very differentNext Chapter: After completion of Only Two Souls





	1. Strain

**Author's Note:**

> Re upload, I personally don't like this fic but a fair few enjoyed it so :D

(Note;I am very bad at numbers and when you add up frisks age in this it does not make sense, sorry! I failed maths irl so aha but just know Frisk is 16 <3\. Also this is my first fan fic ever so it's gonna be a learning process . Next chapters have more action in, this is just to get things moving into motion !

 

"Ti-ti! Tic-tic! Tic-tic-tic! Tic-tic!" 

Ugh.

You awake to complete darkness. Warm and snug. But too snug. You were being suffocated under your duvet. Thrashing about up into a sitting position on your bed. Your arm swinging and accidentally catching on to the alarm clock before sending it half way across the dark wooden floor. That's the 5th time now Frisk.

It stopped ringing, hah,you said quietly to your self "That's alarming I won't be able to wake up on time". A grin spread across your rouge cheeks,you couldn't help but wanted sans to have heard the terrible pun. I miss that lil dude. I wonder what he's up to these days. Well at least I get to see him again from tomorrow onward right?

You groan at the sunlight pouring elegantly through your sheer white curtains that tease the ground.You raise your hand to your face in defense of the unforgiving rays. You wince as a sharp pain shoots through your right hand. Bringing it closer to your face for inspection you can't see anything abnormal.

For a moment you then saw it, writing across the back of your hand in a strange font.Squinting your eyes you start to read aloud "T-t.."

"Friiiiiisk!" and with an almighty THWACK! You smacked your forehead against your right hand as you were startled by Toriels calm but demanding tone. She wanted you awake of course.

You try to brush off the hand thing as being delusional due to sleep deprivation. The mark was now gone along with the pain.

"Jesus.." You mumble getting up from the small double bed you'd awoken from. It was almost exactly the same as the room you napped in the first time you met Toriel. All them years ago.

Looking around with nostalgia pulling at your heart you gave the room a look over. Two old fashioned lamps stand in the upper corners of your room.Large stuffed animals at their bases. A small wooden desk with a purple laptop that purred in sleep mode. It was a decent size.

You look over at Your wardrobe that was covered in Mettaton posters. You giggle with a smitten expression plastered upon your tired face. He became a sensation up here on the surface.Walking over to it your bare feet glide through a soft forest. It's the rug you got given for your 10th birthday. 6 years old and it was still so stunningly soft. It reminds you of Toriel to be fair. That fur of hers was so comforting to rest against in an embrace on those days.

It was a nice uniform really. Many academy's didn't do uniform anymore due to monsters being all shapes and sizes which proved problematic. You traced the Black jumper, it was surprisingly soft.It had the academy's crest on it. A white hand holding a golden yellow rose. It was a beautiful flower but it made you think back. You couldn't remember everything that happened in the underground. You were only 8 at the time.

Beneath the jumper was a white shirt that had been neatly ironed thanks to Toriel. You had been informed to wear black trousers oraskirt. Neither of which you owned nor appropriate black shoes. You had developed a liking for cute heels and converse oddly although they were opposites.

Closing the wardrobe you steadily made your way out your bedroom door and to the bathroom. You groaned, rubbing your eyes until you saw the cosmics. You looked around as you made your way down the hallway. There were photos of you,Toriel and Asgore everywhere. Pictures of you having birthday cake, hand painting etc.

Inside the bathroom you found yourself cleaning your face and teeth. You pulled out your messy hair bun and your long hair fell down your back. It was easily 30 inches long. Ever since you came back to the surface you fell in love with anime. Refusing to cut your hair since all the characters would have long delicate strands of silk for hair. After giving it a good brush with a black comb you looked back at your reflection. Hazel eyes gleaming back at you. You were filled with determination!

 

Downstairs was Toriel and a plate of cinnamon pie waiting for you in the kitchen. She turned as you made your way into one of the dining tables seats. Behind the plate of pie. She was doing the dishes. Drying one as she faced you.

"Morning my child" she gleamed. How was she always so peaceful and polite? "Mornin" you smiled before taking a fork and diving into the pie. Toriel laughs gently.

"You don't mind that we're out of butterscotch do you dear?"

"N-not at all mum" you almost choked on the pie you ate so fast. Calling her mum felt right you thought to yourself. I wonder if she truly considers me as her own flesh and blood sort of deal?

"You venturing out for supplies today?"

"huh?" you glanced at her, painfully having to pause you pie engulfing. It tasted so damn good, it almost got better the older you got.

She laughs and turns her back on you, when she turns back around she's holding a white envelope and places it down on the wooden table that you sat upon.

"Frisk" she pauses as she settles down into a seat opposite you. "hm?" you raise your brow. Is she okay? Oh gosh I wonder if it's that late hogwarts acceptance letter. Your eyes glisten.

"You goat to let that go" she laughs in such a soft voice. Proud of her pun aside she continues. "I just wanted to give you some money to buy stationary, your last parts of uniform and food out"

You would have sulked about the fact it wasn't the letter but it was money! Taking the last bite of pie you move up and over to give her a big hug. "Thanks, do you want anything whilst I'm out mum?" Toriel ponders for a moment. "Butterscotch if that's okay dear" you nod in agreement. "Have fun then,be safe" she gives you a kiss on the head as she takes your very empty plate to wash at the sink. Walking through the living room you glance at the mirror. You didn't look half bad in a khaki coat which had a fur hood. sans has had such an influence on you. You pull on an old well worn pair of dark blue converse. They compliment your black skinny jeans nicely. Grabbing your key you head out the front door.

Your house was on a nice street in the village. Mt Ebbot was even in view in fall with the fog. The weather was cold yet when you inhaled the cold air. You couldn't describe it but the smell of freshly fallen leaves mixed with old rain made you feel content. You were glad your academy started In October. September was usually too warm still.

You walked down your road and the end of it was the bus stop. You sat down and counted the money. Damn mum you're not getting paid much these days. It was 10GP so you had to be careful on what you bought. Probably heading to the goodmonster stores. The bus came and you asked for a return to the capital. You sat down and checked your phone. That's when it happened again, your hand sparked in pain. But this time it didn't stop or produce a mark all along the journey to the capital.

By the time you got off your eyes were blurry with liquid. You had been straining against the pain for so long. You always collapsed in agony until.. you saw them.

It had been so long.

5 years.

It was Alphys and Undyne! They spotted you as you exited the bus station. It was Tuesday so not surprising it wasn't busy. They could easily spot you. You have a unique presence them and everyone else in the underground could sense. Sans tried talking to you about it once but Papyrus accidentally interrupted that conversation. I wonder what he had to say. It wasn't like him to be so serious. I wonder if he misses me as well as Papyrus. With that thought you were interrupted with a tackle to the ground. "I've missed you guys too!" you giggle as the 3 of you lay in a tangled mess of limbs. Undyne takes Alphys's hand gently to pull her to her feet then you not quite as gently. "Where you been Punk?!" Her eye glimmers at you. I don't think I've seen Undyne so excited before. "Y-yeah we.. wondered if you w-ere okay-y?" Alphys chipped in. Oh bless the cute couple they had been worrying about me?

"I'm great, Toriel and Asgore have been taking care of me since I saw you guys last. I'm just here in the Capital today for academy supplies since I start tomorrow" Alphys exchanges a look with Undyne "You don't happen to be going to the new Insolitam Academy do you?" Undyne watches your face carefully for a response to her question.

"Yeah I do" you chuckle raising your arms up behind your head, interlocking your hands on the back of your neck.

"T-that means tha-"

"That means we're going to be going to the same academy human!" Undyne interrupts poor Alphys but she never seems to mind.

"Hey.." you start, your voice low and serious.

"Hm?" They stare at you, puzzled.

"Do you know Sans and Papyrus are going?" you say pretty quietly.

Undyne sighs "Yeah they are, they're going to be a pain" she groans. Alphys holds her hand and squeezes it. Turning to look down and Alphys Undyne says "But at least I got you babe" and with that kisses the hand Alphys had used to reassure her girlfriend. Oh my god they're so cute, the colour of Alphys right nice is off the colour wheel.

"So what brings you guys to the Capital too?"

"S-same as you, I c-can't use my lab st-tationary for the academy and Undyne.. she um..doesn't write or anything so.." Undyne blushes a little of embarrassment. I mean she's too busy training all the time to sit down and write. Just not her style would be my guess.

"Okay" You think about where to go and make a few suggestions. "Sounds good to me!" Undyne slings a arm around your neck and pulls you away and into the town. The Capital is the biggest city. It's so close to Mt Ebbot so it's really popular for monsters to inhabit the region. It's very clean and the buildings are beautiful works of architecture. You all go into goodmonster which is like a charity shop and you find yourself a nice black skater skirt. This will look cute with those legwarmer type socks and some black dolly shoes. You all decide to make one last stop to a girly shop. Pretty sure it's Alphys who wants to go in. Looking at her as she inspects the window display of pink and floral clothing her eyes turn into literal tiny stars.

You walk in. It's definitely not Undynes taste but she's happily talking to Alphys about a light cream dress with an elegant floral pattern on that would suit her. This shop is kind of my taste. Although some stuff is a bit too hot pink. Until I spotted a cool pair of leggings. They're black and have skeleton legs on. I wonder if Sans and Papyrus would find these funny. Picking them up it turns out they're on sale for 3GP. Buying them leaves you with some money for butterscotch.

"What you buying there?" Undyne had snuck up behind you and her sudden breath on your ear made you jump. "Undyne!"

"What?"

"You almost gave me a damn heart attack"

She started laughing hard looking rather pleased with herself. Dammit i'll get her back. Alphys had taken notice of your purchase. "T-t-those are cute but.." you didn't get to hear her finish as Undyne kissed her as if to shut her up. Alphys went pure red. "Babe let her figure it out" Undyne smirks at you with her toothy grin.

"Okay.. well I'm gonna go get butterscotch and head home" you pull up your hood as you all stand outside the shop in the cold. "We'll see you tomorrow kiddo, wanna exchange numbers first?" You nod and wave them good bye. "See you two tomorrow!" A pool of excitement stirs up in your stomach. Buying the butterscotch with the last bit of your money you head to the bus station. It was easily 7pm now and pitch black. You shiver as you stand waiting for your bus.

"bing,bing!"

You pull out your phone.

From: Unknown

7:04pm

i look forward to seeing you

Your heart flutters. No use of capitals. Is it sans? I can't help but smile the entire way home. I'm going to struggle to sleep tonight.

Laying in bed on your back with your right hand help up in the air. I wonder what on earth this is? Should I tell mum about it? Eh better not I don't really want to stress her out. You turn onto your side, hugging a pillow into your chest. Dad hasn't been around a lot lately so I don't want to add any more to her plate.

You feel sick with excitement as you dream about tomorrow..


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer and better as I progress!

The warm water-drops tickle your skin from above. Closing your eyes and raising your head into the stream of water that comes down over your bare body. Always need a warm shower to wake you up this early in the cold mornings.

So today I finally get to see everyone. Especially sans. I don't know why but I feel like we bonded more than the others did back when we were down in the underground. I wish him and Papyrus had visited more. When I ask mum or dad about it they just shrug it off saying they're too busy to come visit. You pout.

You quickly wash your hair with a rose scented 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner. Getting out you cover yourself in a white fluffy towel. You look into the mirror. Damn I'm having good skin this month. Smiling you brush your teeth and head to your room. You hear talking in the living room but think nothing of it.

In your room you dress. Putting on your shirt and slightly baggy jumper with the crest. Then the skater skirt and pulling the jumper over it. The skirt was just above knee height. Next were the slouchy white socks that reminded you of leg warmers that hugged your ankles.

Black dolly shoes completed the look. And with that you mess around with your hair, add some light makeup and spray perfume.

Glowing, you look in the mirror. Alright! I got this, I can feel the determination. You let out a small giggle. That word will never be quite the same will it? Although it'd make a very fitting first tattoo for me.

You pick up your black coat. This one too had a fluffy hood. Dammit sans they really are warm though. Does he even get cold? He has no skin. Shaking your head you toss a black backpack on over your shoulder. Heading down the stairs the voices in the living room become louder.

Ugh I need breakfast you whine, stomach growling. I hate breakfast though, always feel sick when I wake up. Even though I get to have pie. I don't think mum will let me leave without any food however. Best to just leave quickly.

"Mum I'm gonna grab breakfast on my way to the academy if that's okay" you shout as you grab your keys and money on the side of a white radiator cover by the front door. You quickly leave as you hear her starting to protest "Frisk dear we have vi-" as you close the door. Man I'm gonna need to apologize for that later.

It was a foggy morning. Hard to see in the distance but the route to the bus stop was just down the road so you made your way. Dolly shoes treading over the damp autumn leaves. They're such beautiful colours. You almost skip with excitement. You reach the bus stop as it starts to rain.

There was a tall lanky man stood beside you. You could smell the smoke he was exhaling. He was wearing a black jacket with a white fluffy hood. Are these coats in this winter? His hood was up so you couldn't see his face but his hands. They were awfully skinny under his gloves. Bones almost.. I wonder if he's a.. OH RIGHT THE BUS.

The bus had turned up and he got on. Leaving a gust of smoke and musky aftershave to fill your lungs . You follow suit, unable to see his face as you had to concentrate on gathering your change. The man goes off to find a seat when you drop all your coins. They loudly clatter and race off in different directions on the floor.

Dammit this is embarrassing. You crouch down and begin to pick them up, 5,2,10,50 and.. "1GP?" You look in-front of you. The deep masculine voice belonged to the man.

A shiver goes down your spine as your eyes meet his. They're deep golden yellow lights in two onyx black eye sockets that had bags under, how can skeletons have bags under their eyes?! His face was so strongly featured even though he lacked facial muscles. There was a crack under his eye and on his forehead. The jaw line he has is so sharp you're sure it could cut open your finger. I don't know how it's possible but this guy is one handsome skeleton. His expression was serious but smug. Why..?

He took a quick glance under you. Your skirt was up. He can see your panties. Oh my god. Letting out a small yelp you go bright crimson as you close your legs abruptly and quickly take the coin from him but he grabbed on to your wrist.

You can tell from the way he held your wrist firmly he had incredible strength. He could crush your wrist right now if he wished but instead he teased you"Lace is in babydoll" he grins with his teeth spreading. He had two upper fangs. Realizing he had inspected your underwear you pull your hand back. He winks and walks off to the back to sit.

If you weren't on the bus you would have pursued him. You stand and pay the bus driver, heart thumping. The skeleton had gotten under your skin. Ha. At least I have skin. This brightens your mood as you take a seat, you can't help but glance at him at the back. He has his arms behind his head and appeared to be sleeping.

On the journey you pull out your phone to text Alphys;

To Alphys:

7:50am

omg I just got on the bus and some skeleton dude looked at my panties when i crouched down to pick up my change

You sulk and stare out the window. The bus drives over a large bridge to the capital. Underneath you could hardly see the rapid waters below due to the fog that seemed to be getting heavier.

"Bing!Bing!"

You open your phone.

From Alphys

7:55am

O-h my. Are you uh...okay? Undyne s-says um can you...kn-ow i-f-f you want that is..!

You chuckle. Even though the skeleton seems powerful you're sure Undyne would give him a run for his money. You start to type back

To Alphys

7:56am

aha no that's okay, he's just some creep that i doubt i'll ever see again

Before you press send there's a cool breath that finds its way inside your ear. You squirm as you realize it's him now behind you whispering "Creep hm?" he purrs. You jump around but he's still sat in the same place at the back sleeping. What in the hell..? You decide not to continue texting Alphys on the bus.

As soon as the bus arrives you bolt off . You think you hear him chuckle but you don't care you wanted to escape into the nearest cafe. As you do your nose is met with coffee and pastries.

You buy a latte and cinnamon bun. Eating the bun quickly as you'd developed an appetite. It was a sweetness that just melted on the taste buds.

God that was all so embarrassing.

I didn't even wear my nice underwear because it's only school after all. Ugh why me? Still.. you look up at the sky, thinking.

I've never seen any other skeletons apart from sans and Papyrus. I wonder if they know him at all. I doubt it though. Why would they be friends with such a creep. You huff as you walk to the academy remembering the unfortunate situation. It was at the other end of the capital.

You only had to walk a few blocks and through a park filled the with trees, more like a forest than park but it had a small flowing river and open area with benches.

On the other hand.. You take a sip of the latte. They could be related maybe? I wonder how that'd work out. You giggle. The two brothers were already such big personalities. Maybe Paps more than sans. Speaking of you'd see them soon.

I wonder if we're even going to be in the same class? Maybe not in English. I didn't start speaking properly until I left the underground. I thought I was going to be a mute forever. Did the brothers even go to a school? I don't know much about their past come to think of it.

You stop by the small river that flows through the park. Looking down at your reflection you lose yourself in your thoughts. I wonder if sans is any different.

You finally notice that there's a stone in the shallow water by your feet. Shaped like a heart you couldn't help but want it. You carefully crouched and reached for it with your hand when you were pushed.

Not fall over. Pushed. Then abruptly pulled back, landing down on your backside on top of something boney yet soft. What now?. You sigh until you hear him.

"saved ya life 'kid"

You flip around. Resting your bare knees into the wet grass. You were in between sans legs. They were. Long?! "s-sans.." You trail off inspecting his body as you looked up. He was wearing black jeans, his original blue coat that seemed to have grown with him. Beneath it was a white shirt that had your academy's crest on.

"You've g-" The words taken from your mouth as you stare at his face. He'd changed. Not drastically but he was...attractive. His features were more sharp. His eyes were a clean white essence of magic.

He was grinning back at you, now resting his hands on your shoulders as you faced him. He gave them a light squeeze. His hands felt...good..caring. "grown? gotten handsome" he winks as he proudly suggests an ending for your sentence.

Snapping back to reality and not fixating on him you smile brightly and hug him tight. He smells so good. Like a mixture of every Lynx/axe deodorant ever made. Yet not overpowering.

He chuckles as he gets up. You have no choice but to let go as he's easily 6ft now. You felt small being only 5'7 next to him. Looking down he inspects you with his eyes.

Since when did sans become so attractive. You blush as he looks at you, fidgeting slightly with the bottom your skirt. I wonder what he's thinking. I'm sure he thinks I've matured. Why am I so shy all of a sudden? He's my best friend. Well If he still cons-

"knock knock"

"Huh?" You stare up at him. Oh. You grin, preparing yourself for a either great or terrible joke.

"Who's there?" you ask

"atch!"

"Atch who?"

"i'm sorry I didn't know you had a cold!" his grins spreads even further across his skull.

"sans I've missed you" You laugh loudly.

"missed ya too kiddo, you've grown. now even talkin and all"

You raise a brow at him. Questioning his dramatic height change.

"oh" he blushes light blue as he scratches the back of his skull. "i may have had a reaction to a monster drink"

Smiling at him you realize the absence of Paps.

"Where's papyrus?"

"oh he's already at the academy, he insisted he went an hour early" sans shrugs.

"Ah.. sounds like him"

"he may have um.."

"Hm?" you stare at him quizzically.

"had a reaction to a monster drink too. bad batch i guess" sans suddenly stares back at you. His eyes catching yours into a trance. "say.." he starts.

"wanna take a shortcut?"


	3. Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at the academy

sans grabs onto your forearm before you can answer his question. You don't mind though as he grips his bony fingers around you gently yet firmly. Why does my face feel hot? Oh for crying out loud. You begin to scold yourself but sans teleports the two of you.

The experience of it is one of unimaginable nature. Everything goes slowly but also fast. It makes no sense. You see a whirl of colours which melt into each other. Before you can even fixate on the colours you're at your destination. That would be hell if I were motion sick.

We were stood at the entrance to the academy. I hadn't actually seen it until now. You look up. It's at least 6 floors. It looked like one of those prestigious schools in anime but on steroids. Man this must have cost a fortune to build. It did take around 2 years to build. It's surrounded by big bushy green trees and flowers. It even has it's over private apartment. The sports are was is at the back I think. Not looking forward to swimming but I know Undyne is.

It's all so new though. Even the gates you stood at which were spread shone brightly as they looked to be pure gold. My grades were hardly even average. How did I get a place here? The academy actually specializes in monsters. Speaking of monsters they were everywhere, it seems like humans are the rare ones here. They all move through the gates and inside the building chattering away with the odd gossip here and there. Mettaton would love high-school.

Realizing sans is still holding your arm you look up at him. He's scowling at something..or someone? You avert your gaze to his line of sight to see what he's staring at but he yanks your arm, pulling you backwards abruptly. You're almost against his chest. Your heart pumping quicker due to a mixture of teleportation and the sudden movement. I've never seen him react like that, he's normally cool,calm and collected. Heck I've never seen him up this close. Wait.

"Hey sans what was that about?!" you asked slightly annoyed he just pulled you like it was nothing. It then hit you. He's gotten stronger,much stronger. Everyone has. Man sparring is gonna leave a mark now.

"kid.." he says in a worried but light tone looking down at you almost in his chest with his arm around your shoulder. The lights in his eyes flicker brightly for a moment as he realizes just how close you were to him. He nervously chuckles, scratching the back of his skull.

"um sorry about that. i thought i saw something is all..but anyway ya know.." he finishes. Letting you go. Now with a big grin across his face he shoves his hands deep into his jackets pockets and raises an eyebrow at you.

"we're sorta late" he says shrugging awkwardly.

"What?!" You freak out. You don't want a bad start to the term but sans was right. You look around to see that all the monsters that had been were no longer present. You contemplate asking to teleport again but it takes a lot out of sans even if he had gotten stronger. You rummage through your black backpack on the ground and find your schedule. You're in room 2T. Second floor alright.

"same as me then" sans inspects your paper over your shoulder. His breath tickles the side of your neck, sending the hairs on it upwards. You shiver ,what was that .You stand back up and speed walk inside the building so that he can't see you blush.

"i don't think you're gonna make it at that pace" he teases from behind. You take a quick glance behind you. He has his arms up behind his head, sockets closed? and keeping up with you, not even breaking a sweat. "Shut up you show off" you retaliate. That's exactly what he wanted though. To wind you up as he does with everyone. Opening one eye he looks forward at you as you turn around a corner inside the building. You were now in a hallway. It was chrome silver and white. The lights above were a bright white that reflected on the smooth grey floors.

You make the corner and he's in-front of you. "Sans we're seriously going to be late" you protest speeding past him but he stays by your left. "you're gonna be late because you had a latte" he pokes out a glowing blue tongue. SINCE WHEN DOES HE HAVE A TONGUE?! hold up, how does he.

"How do you know what drink I had this morning?"

He looks away. A light pastel blue arises above his grin. "lucky guess for a lucky guy" why's he blushing for I wonder?.

"Lucky guy you say?" you question rather confused but you had both reached the glass classroom door that slid open abruptly, slamming the door and causing it to shatter to reveal a man that was responsible for the door.He's human yet he doesn't really look it. He's glaring at you, not sans but you. "Wha-" you start as he storms out the room and turns to sans.

"Get inside now" he growls lowly towards sans whose staring back at him smugly clearly challenging the man. He's just about the same height as sans, wearing a black suit that matches his black hair and glasses. I've never seen a human with an expression like that before. Is he even human? It's tricky being able to tell the difference some days.

He turns his head that hosts a sharp ass jaw line so that he's looking at you. "I do not tolerate late students" he spits. You take a step back raising your hand slightly in defense "S-sorry Mr-" "Elijah" he interrupts you coldly. Sighing heavily and rolling his eyes he signals for sans to go inside the classroom but sans doesn't budge. "Alright then young man" he starts in a suddenly kind tone. "You leave me no other choice"

"young?, you flatter me" sans grins moving his hands down from behind his head. Bad move on his half because Elijah moved at what is definitely not human speed to grab sans wrist and place a blue band like bracelet around it tightly. "what the?" sans grin lowers as he immediately tries to take the band off. Even trying to bite at it but it won't budge.

"With that E-Band on you're abilities are no longer usable and if you attempt to use them no matter how big or small you will receive a paralyzing shock that can last up to 5 minutes. It keeps defiant jokers like you under my control whilst in my class" Elijah says rather smitten with himself. sans smirk returns as he looks at you hopelessly. "well i'll be damned"

 

"But sir!" you protest. Elijah doesn't pay attention to you as he instructs sans to go inside the classroom,whom of which looks back at you helplessly but mouths "don't worry kiddo"

Once sans is out of sight Elijah turns and looks at you differently that the other times now with a questionable expression. "Go to the Head Master's DT room" he instructs bluntly turning around on his heel to go back inside the class his shoes cracking the broken glass underneath him. You walk past the now gone door and take a small look inside. Inside the long room were rows of desks. Each desk had two people sat at them. You could see Undyne and Alphys in there, separated which explained their miserable faces. So much for a good start.

You take one last glace at sans who is sat at the front staring at you before you depart. I can't tell what he's thinking but he's clearly in deep thoughts. Walking away you hear a loud noise.

"ZZZ-ZAP!" electricity crackles behind you

Dammit sans. You hear quiet groans of pain as your feet tread lightly on the floors so you don't echo down the halls. So now what? You sigh as you're met at the door of the DT room by an unimpressed dinosaur looking monster who resembled Barney in so many ways. She/it? directs you to a single desk in the barren small room, the walls were white, no windows and a black floor. The dino resides itself at the front where there's a large wooden desk that holds a laptop.

You sit down in the seat whilst not giving the other students in there any attention.5 minutes go by. Staring at the clock on the back wall the entire time. Then 10,15,20. Kill me now. I wonder if they're going to call home about this? Mum will kill me, I mean she almost did when we first met but still.

You smirk to yourself wondering if Papyrus probably ended up in a similar class and has a band too. It's not like Papyrus would misbehave it's just that much energy would probably distracts others. That's when you notice the bands distinct blue colour around the dude on the lefts right wrist.

You look to your left in the corner of your eye trying to not attract much attention to yourself in case the post AA meeting Barney spots you. They were literally drinking under the desk at the front. Probably a secret stash in one of the desks drawers.

Following the blue band, you move your eyes up and down to inspect the lucky winner of the band. That's when the smell hit you. A mixture of strong aftershave and smoke. How could I have not noticed that until now?! You jolt your whole body to the left so that you can face him.

"YOU!" you accidentally shout and point at him. Immediately regretting your outburst by covering your mouth with your hands. All the other students turn and look at you, including him. "SH!" the dino hisses from the front. But she looks back down at her laptop. The booze is probably making her less of a hard-ass. Everyone eventually turns away no longer caring but he's looking at you head on now.

The guy on the bus.

He sticks out his tongue. It has sparkling yellow fireworks around it. The yellow shone and glowed a luminous mixture of golds and yellows with specks of orange in it. You grit your teeth. This only makes him push his tongue out further. Christ it's long. You look away, determined to not give him the privilege of your attention.

He laughs quietly, pleased with himself. Although if he has the band on I can try get him to set it off?.. You plot inside your head a way to make it happen but can't come up with anything. Frustrated with how the day is going you slouch back in your chair, staring at the ceiling. A buzzer goes off and immediately all the students get up and rush on out. You try follow suit but he cuts in front of you, his back in your face.

I wonder what he did to get that band, hell who managed to get it on him? Elijah maybe? God I hope there's no more teachers like him.

Everyone had left, including the dino as you were just about to walk out the door he stopped and leaned his back against the side of the door way, arm extended to block your exit.

"Now, now kitten" he stands and walks towards you too close for your liking until your back is pushed against the wall. He keeps his hands in his pockets as he lowers his face down by your face, turning it so his teeth and fangs are by your ear. "It's not you "he emphasizes how you addressed him earlier, "The name's Tenor" he licks over your ear lobe with the tip of his tongue, flicking it almost sending a shiver down your spine as you start to retaliate.

If he has the band on he won't be too strong. You jolt away and raise your right hand in a solid fist that aims right for his already lowered skull. You make contact and instantly regret it. The pain from all those other times return with vengeance. Collapsing to the floor he laughs down at you.

"You can't quite handle me yet" he offers you one of his gloved hands but you scowl up at him. "What?" he hisses, mood suddenly turning south. The sudden mood swing is unnerving. "i'm sure I can handle you" sans says coldly behind Tenor.

"Oh?" He says turning to face sans who stood in the door way. Sans looks down at you. You could tell his temper was risen. Tenor simply walks away from you and past sans into the hallway. "Another time kid" he says as he exits not looking back. Who was he referring to though? How did he knows sans nickname for me or was it just coincidence. Ow. You wince remembering the pain in your hand that still showed no physical evidence.

"need a hand?"

"Really sans?" You can't help but smile as sans crouches down beside you about to reach for your hand that is until you're suddenly swept off the ground in a pair of skinny arms.

"HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?!!!" Papyrus shouts eagerly worried holding you out in-front of him like a baby checking for injury. You smile at him as his eyes light up in realization. He gently lets you down on to the floor. "Papyrus!" you exclaim an hug his waist. The only way to describe the feeling of hugging a skeleton is just to think of a skinny person hugging you.

" I MISSED YOU TOO YOU'VE GROWN, HASN'T SHE SANS?!" he turns to this brother for backup who gives him a short "yep". sans doesn't seem too happy like his brother unfortunately. Damn that Tenor who does he think he is?

"Everyone out, I've got a meeting in ten and second period starts in 5" a tired voice breaks our reunion to see an exhausted teacher with red hair walk in with their black cloak following them to sit at the desk. They're definitely a vampire with those long ears and almost certain fangs. It was hard to tell as he'd face planted the desk but was signalling with a white gloved hand above his head for us to leave.

"sans" you start as the 3 of you wait outside 2nd periods room. It's maths, the subject you found hardest. "hm?" he hums with his eye sockets black as he rested his skull against the class room door. This one wasn't glass thankfully but wooden. "Why did you get zapped?"

He grins with his sockets still dark.

"i said to the dude that his ways of teaching were just shocking"


	4. Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a bad time.

"what is this thing made out of?" sans sighs removing his bony fingers from the blue band that hugged his wrist. His efforts proved useless. 

"WELL I FOR ONE THINK IT SUITS YOU BROTHER!, IT IS EVEN YOUR COLOUR AFTER ALL" Papyrus chirps. You 3 were in maths but you weren't actually doing anything. The vampire teacher that had come into the DT room earlier is apparently the maths teacher for us 3. Something feels off about him though. You glace at him at the front where he's sleeping on the desk. I wonder..

"Say.." you start turning back to look at the brothers. You were all sat at a table towards the back by the wall and windows. sans doesn't look at you as he seems to have nodded off which. However you had Paps full attention.

"WHAT IS IT?" he asks all curious.

"Do you think he's okay?" you signal towards the unconscious man at the front of the room.

"he looks hungover to me" sans casually chips in suddenly.

"Why good morning sleeping beauty" 

sans laughs at your response grinning at you cheekily.

The teacher then moves lifting his red head up and inspecting around the classroom, his ears droop back a little bit. It was the first time you could see his face. It was weary but handsome with glowing red eyes. Everyone else had sat down with their friends, chatting away and making the most of the almost free period. No one really had dared to disturb him in fear of being bitten. I mean sure he's a teacher but they seem to be extremely unpredictable so far.

"Class" he yawns and stretches, not bothering to cover his mouth when he yawns you can easily see two sharp hollow fangs. His words were just about loud enough to be heard and not become a shout. All the monsters quieten and give him their attention including you and Paps, even sans had his eye sockets lit fully now paying attention. The man stands by the black board behind the desk and begins to write on it with a piece of chalk held in his white glove. It's strange how the academy is new and state of the art but has a blackboard. 

His hand writing is incredibly neat as he spells out his name. " My name is Mr Solas, It's a tremendous honor for you to be my students and I have a few rules to which I hope you can comply to whilst in my care" he sounds tired still but speaks with a strong posh voice. He drops the chalk to the floor as he moves in front of his desk, sitting on the edge of it as he faces you all. 

"1, blue bands must come to me before the beginning and end of class. I will remove them for the lesson being but know this. There are no blue bands in here because I do not need to paralyze you in order for you to behave. I have my own method and it is certainly worse than any amount of electrocution" he finishes with a small sigh, briefly looking at sans. He's the only blue band in the room. sans was staring back intently, clearly more than ready to get his band removed asap.

"2, if anyone has an O- negative blood type please do not hesitate to let me know in private" you shudder as he says that rule. There can only be one reason for wanting to know who has which type. Solas notices you and studies your expression. "May I add I will not be asking to drink your blood, I as a teacher am here to help you, not harm you" This puts you at ease. He wouldn't surely be allowed to do that anyway right?

"And finally number 3" he smiles warmly at you all. "Have some damn fun, my room isn't a prison but keep in mind that doesn't mean its a playground" he chuckles. Slightly thrown by his sudden change from serious to softie you feel relieved knowing that Mr Elijah might just be that one teacher who is a hard-ass on everyone.

"Now, who here hates maths?" he gestures his hands. The whole class replied in unison afterwards. The lesson was actually pretty fun. Having wasted half of it we just ended up getting our books and some simple fraction work.It turns out the skeleton brothers are very intelligent and did the work fast.

After maths you were all heading towards the sports center behind the academy. The place is huge filled with all sorts. Rock climbing walls,basket ball courts,badminton pitches etc. I can imagine the brothers being good at basketball given their speed and height. Maybe there's a fencing club? That would be neat, I could end up being like a master swordswoman. Although I've always preferred a knife as a weapon for some reason.

You had to say bye to sans and Papyrus as you had to obviously go into the ladies changing room to get into your swimsuit. It's quite a simple one, dark navy blue and was designed to keep everything held in but still enough to make you feel exposed. Inside the changing rooms you see Undyne and Alphys. "Hey you two" you walk over to them by the lockers. "Hey Punk ya ready to go against the master swimmer?" she grabs you into a headlock but you're both laughing.

"Of course I am but hey no fair you're made for the water!" you cough with a grin.

Undyne lets you go and sorts out her gear in a locker beside Alphys. "All the more reason for your ass to take notes" she boasts proudly. You scoff and turn to Alphys "You excited to see your lady make everyone else look like amateurs?"

Alphys blushes. "Well I-I can't-t swim...so um..like.."

"Nonsense babe I'll teach you" Undyne pecks Alphys on the apple of her right yellow cheek. She turns crimson upon contact. These two are my OTP and always will be.

You put your gear into the locker and turn away from the other two as you undress. It's slightly embarrassing but there were no stalls in the changing room to go into but you hoped they didn't pay you any attention. You were wrong. Once you had your swimsuit on you turned back towards them with your arms up, tying your hair into a small messy bun. 

"Kid you've grown a pair" Undyne says staring at your chest laughing. You blush.

"Undyne!" you protest trying to cover yourself with a towel. "Humans have-e like..uh weird assets d-don't they?.." Alphys says adjusting her swimsuit. They both had their suits on. It revealed Undynes scales and Alphys's tail. You felt comfortable though around them as you know they're just winding you up. You laugh "Well let's go on out" you walk towards the door at the back of the changing room. The others behind you. Your hand begins to ache but you pay it no attention as you walk through the door you see two Olympic sized swimming pools.

A group of monsters were also in their suits standing outside by the pool waiting around for the whole class. The gym teacher is some panther cat looking monster wearing blue shorts, white t shirt and a pair of black sneakers. I guess they teach all the sport based activities here.

Feet moistening on the wet tiles as you walk over to the edge of the one nearest pools you look over and down into it. The far end was really deep. At least 20 ft which sounds ridiculous but monsters could obviously go deeper than humans. That might not be deep enough for Undynes requirements however. Unless the other pool was deeper, you raise your head back up and look around. Oh there's sans and Papyrus, you walk on over to them as they stand with the big group of monsters that are ready to swim.

Papyrus is wearing what I presume to be the guys uniform shorts but there's a giant gold star stitched into his front waistline. The shorts exposed everything about the two skeletons. You realize this and blush lightly as you cross your arms to hide your chest feeling rather exposed yourself. You look up at Papyrus first then sans. sans was watching you.

"Hey you guys ready to try beat Undyne?" you try to say casually and mask your embarrassment.

"I ALREADY HAVE BUT SHE REFUSES TO BELIEVE ME!" Papyrus complains slouching his shoulder blades downwards. 

"i don't think a paddling pool counts bro" sans grins down at you after shrugging at his brother who is sulking.He looks you up and down quickly probably thinking you won't notice but you do. It's impossible to read what's going on in those lightly glowing eye sockets. I can't help regret every pasta meal I've eaten with mum. Why does she make it so good? I wonder if sans prefers a girl to be as bony as him or curvy like I am? For fuck sake Frisk stop thinking about him!

You sigh and inspect sans body as he'd averted his attention to Papyrus who was boasting about his star on his shorts. It's so strange to see a skeleton with a pair of shorting hanging on the pelvis. He looks great though..like really great. How can a damn skeleton look great in shorts? I'm going to blame all this attraction on the hand thing. Has to be. "CANNONBALL!" one monsters screams as they splash into the pool by your feet slightly startling you as a splash flicks against your ankles.

Everyone had been instructed to jump into the deep end of the pool and reach the bottom in order to warm up. You were the only human so you took a deep breath and dive in besides sans. You decided to dive in rather than jump hoping it'll prove more effective in your descent. You see sans walk off the edge and into the water in the corner of your eye as you kick your legs and aim down. Your arms cut through the water as you descend. Holding your breath you can feel the pressure build in your ear drums and you struggle to go down. 

This is impossible for me. You see Undyne already at the bottom and returning upwards. Determined you push on down but unaware of how much of a bad idea it is. Excruciating pain sears through your hand as you scream in the water ,filling your lungs with chlorine water your body jolts with panic.Choking you fight to swim up but you're too slow. Lacking oxygen you slow down even more, hardly moving you begin to drown with the weight of the water crashing down upon you. This can't be it.

A skeleton which you think is sans goes to grab you when another skeleton budges them out of the way to pull you up to the surface. You're against their ribs as they lift you out of the pool and onto the tiled floors, their hands feel coarse against your bare skin.Everything is in a daze as a group quickly forms around you including the panther teacher who's shouting for everyone to back up. 

You're released as you cough up liters of water from your lungs to the floor. Oh my god it burns.Trying to support yourself up on your hands and knees but you wobble until a hand supports you. It belonged to sans. His touch sends a shock through your system. Was it the blue band? Are they even waterproof?

"Th-hank you for saving me" you sputter looking up at sans.

He looks as if you just insulted him. Avoiding your gaze he growls quietly. 

"it wasn't me kid"

"Huh?" you look behind him to see him stood by the pool stretching his bony arms. Tenor. He notices you and sends a quick wink your way before heading towards the guys changing rooms slinging a white towel over his back with one of his gloved hands. So that's what felt coarse.. but why does he wear gloves even when swimming?

No one really spoke about what happened at the pool but the panther gave you detention for tomorrow's first period. Why is every teacher out to get me? It's not my fault they didn't realize there was a human in their lesson.Resting your jaw on your hand you think whilst now sat in history not really paying attention and wanting the day to be over with. I wonder if sans and Paps want to hang out after though. My bus isn't actually going to arrive for about an hour so I'll have time to kill. Maybe we can go to Grillby's and rant about all of today. He'd relocated into the capital but in one of the more quiet parts of it. I've been wanting to try a monster drink for a while now too. They're all the buzz lately. Especially for humans.

"Blue bands come" The teacher interrupted your thoughts. It was some human woman with tied up blonde hair. She seemed okay and hadn't cared about your lack of work in the lesson. sans walked up to the front as you and everyone else packed up their books into their bags. It was the end of the day finally. The sun outside the window was already going down though due to it being October .

Putting the heavy book in your bag was proving a pain since already the bag was essentially full of school work. All this homework is going to hurt. Physically. It's hazardous I could get a damn paper cut. You're being silly now Frisk. A piece of paper flies out of your bag snapping you to your senses. It's folded and rather crumpled.

"Here" Undyne groans picking it up and handing it to you. She sits next to your desk in history thankfully so future lessons won't be too painfully boring.

"Thanks" you sigh rather drained from the day. Taking the note and opening it, there's a random sequence of symbols formed neatly in a row. Odd this isn't mine. You scrunch it up and push it into the bottom of your bag. Wonder how that got in there.

"Wanna hang out for a bit?" You ask Undyne as you put your bag on over your shoulder. She's already about to make her way out the room.

"Maybe another time dude me and Alphys are going to have a date night with a new anime she's obsessed with" she shrugs and says bye, walking off with Alphys whose holing Undynes hand in hers. Always another time I guess.

"i'm so glad that's off" sans sighs relieved as he sits on your desk beside you.

"How'd she take it off?" you look at him.

"she just pulled it off like it was nothing" sans says confused.

"Do you have to have it back on tomorrow?"

"nah, she said that it's only put on daily after you've been a pain in the ass for a certain period of time" he rubs over his wrist with his sharp bony fingers.

"anyway" he moves his hand and offers it to you.

"wanna have a good time?"

You're hesitant to take his hand as teleportation isn't exactly the best feeling in the world but you swallow down your fear and give him your right hand. He squeezes in between his which was odd since he'd always grabbed your forearm for teleports.

"Shit!" you exclaim as you both fall over head first into a green bush. Something had gone wrong in the teleportation process. 

"ugh, that band drained me" sans lays still on his back in the bush too tired to move.

"sorry about that bro" he adds whilst still not moving.

"Where are we?" You get up and poke your head out the bush. You're actually on the street where the new Grillbys is. sans had still managed to get you two this far whilst being drained.

"i don't know about you but after today i could sure have a burger and fries" sans stands, brushing off any leaves that were now on his blue jacket.

You suddenly feel guilty. "Hey it's my fault that you were late and ended up having the band you know?"

"nope it was mine kid for messing around" he looks down at you seriously. You're caught in his line of sight.

"but i think we need to talk alone" the white lights in his sockets dim as his expression grows serious on that beautifully smooth skull of his. It then occurred to you why Papyrus hadn't joined the two of you. sans wanted to talk with you alone.

You don't touch much of your fries that were smothered in ketchup as sans sits beside you on a stool. Grillby's was exactly the same. The smell of light alcohol,grease and smoked filled your nostrils. sans takes a tip of a purple monster drink before turning to you sighing lightly.

"i've been meaning to ask you kiddo, what's wrong with your hand?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confide in sans.

"What are you talking about?" you laugh nervously at sans but his grin doesn't find anything funny.

"it's what caused you to almost down" he sounds concerned. Well duh you did almost drown Frisk.

You sigh taking a brief sip of lemonade before responding.

"To be fair with you sans I don't know exactly what it is but It's been happening since yesterday. A sharp pain shoots through my hand and sometimes.." you trail off wondering if you should mention the markings.

"you get markings" he finishes for you somehow anyway.

How does he?..

"knock knock" he grins. Is now really the time for a knock knock joke?

"Whose there?" you bite your bottom lip growing a little nervous. That seemed to distract him momentarily.

"uh" he coughs "iowa" 

"Iowa who?"

"iowa an explanation" slightly grinning he reaches out for you with his right hand. On the palm of the bones there's a blue symbol which seemed to have been burned into his bone marrow. 

What the hell? You take his hand gently in yours, stroking over the symbol in small o's with your index finger delicately. It was coarse compared to the rest of his smooth palm. When you look up at him he'd lit a cigarette and was taking a puff of it with his other hand. I'd say that smoking if bad for him but it's harmless to monsters. 

"you've been chosen too" he huffs not sounding exactly thrilled.

"For what exactly?" you ask as he retrieves his hand while he stares in-front of him at the bar.

"i'm not exactly sure" he pauses and looks at you sounding rather exhausted.

"all i know is that it's not a good thing"

"sans you're not making any sense" you raise a brow at him.

He rubs the front of his skull with his marked hand.

"i had the exact pain in my hand yesterday too and ever since i got that band on my wrist that symbol had burned itself into my palm"

"When?" I wonder if it hurt him..

He frowns his big grin. You'd never seen him do that before. 

"in the pool, it's why i was so late to help you and i couldn't teleport either" he sounds dissapointed in himself.

"Hey that was entirely my fault and I still ended up not dying" you laugh to try lighten the dampened mood. sans was normally so happy.

"but tenor got near you and i don't know why frisk but he.." sans shakes his head.

"it feels like he's gonna give everyone a hard time"You start to think. Well I'm glad it's not just me then who think that guy is bad news. Even if he did save me it felt like he was doing it for himself somehow. But come to think of it tenor always has gloves on, maybe he has the marks on his hand also?

"sans?" he's taking a long drag on his cigarette, Is he stressed? you can't help but want to ask.

"Have you and Papyrus never seen another skeleton before?" You receive a small shake of his head as he exhales the smoke through where his nose should be. Had to admit it looks pretty damn cool.

"me and paps had heard rumours of a skeleton in the underground but he had supposedly died" he takes another toke of his half gone cigarette. Never really took sans as a chain-smoker. 

"Do you think he could be involved with the whole hand and symbol thing?" you stare down your glass at the lemon fizzing inside the clear liquid.

"i don't know but i had bumped into him yesterday on my way home from a job interview and he grabbed my hand, i found it extremely weird. me and the others struggle to get work up here since you need something you humans call qualifications? shoulda mentioned that's why we all go to the academy" he turns and looks at you. His eyes were curious. 

"you haven't let him hold your right hand have you?" he inspects your reaction for an answer as you have a flash back to the bus and panties incident. But that wouldn't make sense since the pain started a day before that unless..Oh god.

"I was at the supermarket with Toriel and some hooded man accidentally fell over past me and grabbed my hand to get up. I shrugged it off as some weirdo" I totally forgot about that, I honestly thought the guy might have been homeless or something. What a sneaky son of a bitch.

It then hits you like a tonne of bricks as you abruptly sit up from the stool. "IT WAS HIM, HE SMELT JUST LIKE SMOKE AND AN OVERDOSE OF AFTERSHAVE!" sans looks at you alarmed but the lights in his eyes are burning extremely brightly.Everyone else at the bar turned and looked at you due to your outburst for a moment until they got bored.

"but why would some skeleton dude go round holding hands with us lovely people?" sans raises his marked skeleton hand grinning.

"Speaking of, does Papyrus have it?" you ask full of concern hoping he doesn't. 

"nah my bro is fine, if he had it he sure would have shown you" sans reassures you as he drops his cigarette butt in his nearly empty monster drink, it sizzles upon contact.

Sitting back up on your stool you pull out your phone to ask sans for his and paps number to stay in contact and in case anything else happens regarding this matter outside of the academy. You suddenly feel shy about having to ask sans for his number and feel yourself grow warm. sans seems to have figured you out though.

" i have a pen you have a phone number. think of the possibilities" he teases you as he'd pulled out a pen from his jacket. It was probably his only piece of stationary for the academy, he didn't carry any bag or books along with him. How can he get away with that? I wonder if he's even going to do his homework in all honesty.

He probably won't even write his number down but put it into your phone for you but he would do anything for an opportunity to use a pick up line like that. You laugh and hand over your phone gladly. "Is it okay if you put in Papyrus's number too?" 

"you want both of the brothers?" he winks at you and you look away to hide your rosy cheeks. I-s is he flirting with me or winding me up I honestly can't tell. You're about to respond but he's done. That was incredibly fast, did he have the numbers memorized? 

"speaking of Papyrus he wants me home for spaghetti" sans hands you your phone back. I wonder if his spaghetti is edible these days.

You kinda don't want to go home quite yet, just to stay a while longer talking with sans. You were really enjoying his company.."Oh okay it's almost time I caught my bus home anyways" you stand up and put on your jacket. sans inspects it as you zip up the front of it. 

"nice coat, looks awfully familiar" he chuckles as he stands up. God it's so weird that he literally towers over you now. He's still the shortest skeleton out of the three however. Being tall made him look older though and more masculine.

"What can I say I've got good taste" you poke your tongue out at him as he shakes his head grinning, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets heading towards the exit of the door.

Once outside you're about to say your goodbyes as sans suddenly takes your marked hand into his. He pulls out a dark piece of fabric from his jacket pocket and ties it delicately around your hand. It's kinda gross but you didn't protest as he tightens it by biting onto the end piece of the fabric with his teeth.Pulling at the fabric whilst in his mouth he looks at up you with that gorgeous but smitten face.

THUMP THUMP.

Oh my god my heart, but the way he did that he must have known exactly what he was doing. Does he mean to make my heart skip a damn beat? 

"S-sans what's that for?" you accidentally stutter as he lets go of your now bandaged hand.Crap.

"until we know what it is i figured it's probably a good idea to not have it on show" he looks away from you and up at the dark night sky. It was only 7pm but the stars were out. You remember sans once saying he loved the stars and night sky.

"but.. when the mark does form it's gonna really hurt kid, if you want me to be there when it happens just text me" your stomach drops. Hurt even more than it already has? I mean it can't be too bad if sans still managed to try save me at the pool but then again.. he's on a totally different level compared to you Frisk.

"Okay thanks.. um sans?" you ask as he's about to head off in the opposite direction to you. Looking at you he raises where his eyebrow should be. "I had a good time" you grin playing with his ever so famous sentence.

"of course you did you were with me, see ya tomorrow Frisk" he salutes you with one hand as he walks away backwards, keeping the marked one inside his pocket. You smile one last time at him as you turn around and make your way to the bus station. He had managed to salvage the day into something not entirely terrible.

On the bus ride home you twiddle the end of the bandage between your fingertips. Inspecting the bandage you can't help but re live the moment sans put it on in your head. It's a shame we couldn't have ended up talking for longer. You pout and slouch back in your seat all the way back home. At least Tenor wasn't on the bus on the way back.

Slotting the key into its place and turning you open the front door and step inside the house only to be welcomed by a loving warmth and smell of sweet pie. Even with your coat on outside past 7pm the temperature drops dramatically probably to the same temperature as it is in Snowdin. 

"Mum I'm home!" You shout as you kick off your dolly shoes leaving the ankle warmers to slouch down even more. Making your way into the kitchen you see her sat at the table sorting through what seemed to be bills. "Evening my child, how was your day?" she turns her head away from the papers slowly almost as if she had to drag her eyes away. She sounds extremely tired. 

"It was great!" You half lie. She smiles weakly and returns her half hooded eyes to the papers and envelopes. "I'm glad, you missed some visitors this morning though and breakfast" Shit she doesn't sound happy about that.

"Uh..yeah I'm sorry about that mum" you pull off your backpack and hold it in your hands in front of your stomach. "Fret not my dear it was only some new neighbors we now have next door, they insisted on visiting early in the day for some odd reason. As for your breakfast I'm sure you had something lovely from that cafe you like" she yawns. I do not deserve this amazing woman as my mother. You scold yourself for being such an ass this morning and make her a tea before walking upstairs and into your room.

You fall backwards onto your bed. Oh sweet bliss I'm not going to ever move. 

"BING! BING!"your phone goes off.

"Guess not then" you groan as you rummage through the pocket of your bags outside compartment looking for your phone.

 

Message from sans the skeleton:

8:05pm

"i filled paps in on about what we talked about at grillbys"

You start the press down on the buttons to reply.

To sans the skeleton:

8:06pm

"How'd he react?"

You press send and instantly get a message from PAPYRUS

Message from Papyrus:

8:07pm

"HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?! SANS TOLD ME EVERYTHING AND I HAVE NO MARK ON MY HAND BUT IF YOU NEED A HAND I CAN LEND YOU ONE NYEHE"

You laugh aloud and reply with a simple "lol" and accidentally doze off even as your phone continues to beep. You couldn't help it though you were so tired.

When you awake you hear an ear pitching scream. Sitting up in your bed you realize it's emitting from you. Your hand feels like its being burned slowly but with acid. Your lungs feel like they're about to burst as you cradle the burning hand against your chest with your good hand. Toriel opens the door and comes running inside.

"Frisk! sweetheart!" she grabs you and pulls you into a hug. You can't reply because your lungs refuse to stop screaming from the pain. It was indescribable. Is this what it feels like to give birth in your hand? Honestly that's such a bizarre comparison Frisk. 

Wet drops of water slide down your cheeks, smudging the little eye makeup you wore. Toriel seemed so worried but held you calmly in her arms, stroking your hair as the pain eventually vanished along with your screams. Your throat is throbbing and sore. 

"What happened?" Toriel asks as she releases you and tucks you into bed, helping you out of your outerwear and into your pj's. You wanted to respond but because of the screaming you had lost your voice. You simply mouth to her "Nightmare" and with that she retreats to get you a special tea she'd kept especially for you that calms the mind. 

After drinking the tea she had hesitantly left you to sleep. Using the little strength you had left over from the day you sit up and undo sans bandage. Your hand was now marked with a glowing yellow symbol. It glowed in the dark room.

You text sans.

Message to sans the skeleton:

1:19am

"It happened.."


	6. Spaghetti Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an interesting cooking lesson.

oriel gently nudges your left shoulder until you awaken. Groaning softly you pry open your eyes to see her giving you a smile good morning. Of course...I forgot about breaking the alarm clock yesterday morning. "Morning my child" she walks over to your window curtains and open them. Normally you'd hiss at this but no sun came through the windows to burn your poor pupils. Oh right it's autumn which means it's dark out when you wake up.

"Thanks for waking me up mum" you yawn as you get out of bed being sure to hide your bandaged hand behind your back. She would freak the hell out if she saw the bandage.

"There's some waffles downstairs for breakfast if you want them before going to the academy Dear" and with that she leaves the room with some dirty clothes of yours that you'd left on the floor. After last night I sure as hell would not mind some sweet maple waffles. Stop drooling Frisk.

Quickly having a shower to freshen up you give your face a good cleanse. After yesterday your skin seems to be acting up. Dammit. You make a "tsk" sound as you apply moisturizer and implement some foundation into your makeup routine for the first time in a long while.Making sure to brush your teeth before leaving the bathroom you inspect today's look, wonder if sans will notice anything?

Giving your hair a quick blow dry and combing you put on your now suddenly clean uniform. Mum is like a gift from the gods I swear. Grabbing your backpack and coat you go head on downstairs to investigate the waffle situation.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention Frisk dear we have a guest round!" Toriel shouts up at you but you're so fixated on the idea of eating waffles you practically slide into the kitchen, socks sliding against the floor.

"Who is i-" you cut off as you spot him sat at the table eating.

It's Tenor.

He gives you a cheeky wink as he finishes a bite of waffles. "Mornin neighbor"

You stand frozen, giving him the dirtiest look you could muster but this just makes his grin even bigger. "He was here yesterday too with his father but you missed them. He goes to your academy too dear" Toriel chirps happily unaware as she prepares a plate of waffles for you.

"Right.." You hiss at him but he's now quietly chuckling as he finishes his waffles. It's so weird to see a skeleton eat since you expect it to just fall out of them but it just doesn't happen.

Cautiously you take a seat as far away from him at the table, rummaging for your phone in your bag. Pulling it out you want to ask sans if he could teleport to you so you wouldn't have to catch the bus with Tenor.

"No phones at the table Frisk you know that" Toriel warns you. This is apparently highly amusing to the unwanted guest sat at the table with you.God he makes your blood boil. Screw this it's not worth the waffles.

"Mum I'm not feeling well, can you put my waffles in the microwave so I can have them when I get back?" Tenor gives you a suspecting stare as Toriel says "Alright but you need to start having breakfast sweetheart"she's not happy you've turned down her food twice now. I'll make it up to her though.

"I'm off then" You get up fast and rush to the front door, quickly pulling on your coat and bag. Hearing the movement of another chair slide behind you, you can only assume it's Tenor making a move also. Once out the door you turn back around and give the door a lock. Ha that'll slow the jerk down, rather pleased with yourself you make your way down the door.

It's another cold misty morning in the village, you can't even see Mt Ebott in the distance since the fog is so thick. You pull your phone back out to make a hasty text to sans.

"Locking the door was just cruel of you, kitten" his voice makes the hairs stand up on the back of your neck. Looking up you see him stood in front of you with a cigarette in his hands. Not just any cigarette but black devil ones. They're rather famous for being lethal to humans but not monsters. Each one has an upside down cross on. His was freshly lit. How did he get in front of you,light a fag and un do the door that quickly?

He was staring down at you sternly, his eyes glowing a golden yellow that you could just get lost in."I don't use doors" he tags a drag and leans down to your face, backing you up just a little bit. His skull was so close to your face, you can feel the heat off the cigarette and smell his over powering after shave. You could see the cracks on his skull much better. The one under his right eye looked the worse. That must've have taken some force.

He exhales the smoke out of his mouth and into your face. What AN ASS! Taking a step back you cover your nose and mouth with the bandaged hand by instinct since it's your dominant hand.Shit I need to be more aware of that.

The bandage peaks his interest. "You're being a mummy this Halloween huh?" he reaches out for your hand but you swat it away. "Don't touch me" you warn him with sharp eyes. With a smug face he shrugs and walks away to the bus stop. There's no way I can get on the bus with him.Ughhh.

Message to sans the skeleton:

7:40am

"Hey man do you think you could teleport and pick me up? It's an emergency"

You eagerly wait for a reply but it doesn't come. The bus arrives and Tenor gestures for you to get on. "Ladies first" you scoff at him and step on handing over your coins to the driver. This guy is going to be such a huge pain. I wonder why sans didn't text back? He didn't respond to last nights text either.

You sit down in your usual spot but can't relax until Tenor walks past you to the back you presume. I don't want him to catch me turning and looking at him. The bus ride goes by and once at the station you sprint off to retreat into your favorite cafe nearby. You grab a spider muffin and latte. The muffin just has a spider plastic decoration on since it's Halloween tonight. Speaking of I wonder if there's any parties going on? But it is a school night. Dammit Frisk that kind of thinking is why you're single as shit. You shake your head as you take a sip of the latte.

By the time you reach the park you'd finished the muffin and latte. Fiddling with the plastic spider topper you continue walking but you spot sans in the distance. His distinctive blue jacket makes it incredibly easy to find him in a crowd. He was stood in a crowd of people surrounding the news board. They put a news board in the garden for any events, rules, lost property etc. I wonder what's causing such a commotion.

"sans!" you call for him as you stand by the edge of the crowd filled with academy students, monsters and very few humans. He turns and spots you, teleporting over to you within the blink of an eye.

"no way was i going to figure a way out of there" he stretches and greets you with a welcoming smile. It makes your stomach do a twirl.

"What's got them all riled up?" you ask him looking up at his white glowing eye sockets.

"some big halloween party tonight" he shrugs casually.

"HUMAN DO YOU WISH TO ACCOMPANY US TO THE EVENT?!" Papyrus almost gives you a heart attack. You jump as he'd appeared behind you from no where.

"S-sure" you say trying to play it off cool and not as if he just scared the absolute shit of out you.

sans totally caught it though and was laughing. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DRESS UP AS?" Papyrus crouches to meet your height, resting his hands on top of your shoulders. Looking deep into your eyes for an answer. You do have an idea of what to go as but..

"A mummy" Tenor slyly comments as he walks past. sans growls lowly. Damn that means Tenor is going to know about the party. You think as he walks through the crowd not having to ask anyone to move, they just do. His presence and demeanor is enough to make someone move for him.

"someone clearly has reserved the asshole costume" sans says with a sigh.

"SANS THAT'S NOT A REAL COSTUME" Papyrus had averted his gaze from you and up at his brother.

sans shrugs. "Well I guess I'll just have to surprise you two" as you say this Papyrus returns his eyes to yours. They were lit up in the shapes of small stars in bright orange. He's clearly excited as always. Smiling you suggest you guys head to the academy so you're not late.

On the way you can't help but ask sans about him not replying to your texts.

"huh?" he stares down at you as the three of you walk, Papyrus on his left and you on sans' right.

"I sent you a couple of texts but you didn't get back to me" he looks really confused.

Pulling out his phone he gives it to you.

"I haven't gotten any from you today kid" he was right as you read yesterdays texts. Odd. I certainly did send them..

"Bad service probably then, never mind" you push the unusual incident behind you.

"Thank god we're on time for the second day at least" you breathe happily as the 3 of you are stood outside your first lesson. Well two, a double period for Food Tech. Just a fancy title for a cooking lesson.

You look at sans,he was relaxing against the wall with his eye sockets dimmed out. He seems more relaxed since he hasn't got the band on anymore. Not that I blame him to be honest I wouldn't be able to relax knowing I could get electrocuted. Then again he did push his luck.

"What do you think we're making today then?" you ask Papyrus as he was the most enthusiastic about cooking.

"SPAGHETTI!" You're not surprised by his guess as you giggle at his enthusiasm.

The class door opens and you're met by Mr Solas. He's walking past you all by the door. "Morning to you" he says with a little nod and with a spring in his step. Behind him you can see a blushing vampire woman at a desk. Mr Solas you sly bat.

"C-come on in then class!" she instructs but clearly isn't thinking straight. The cooking room was obviously set out differently to that of the other classes. There was tables with stools which held up to 4 people and by the walls were the cookers and tabletops for cooking. I presume we do the prep and book work at the desks.

The woman who you presume is called Miss Liah since it was written on a board behind her desk at the front. She wore a white blouse and had her brown hair tied up behind her extended ears. She was extremely beautiful and elegant in the way she held herself. Metaphorically, not literally.

Sitting down on a table by the back Papyrus was insistent that you two of you sat side by side with sans sat opposite you on the table. sans didn't argue.

"Okay everyone make yourselves comfortable and fill up all the seats! This is quite a big class we got here" she wasn't wrong. All the tables were full and just as everyone settled he then walked in. This won't go well whatsoever.

"Lovely is it okay if you join the others at the back? I believe that's the last spare seat" Miss Liah Instructs Tenor kindly. She was a sweet teacher although..She has no idea what hell she's just created.

Tenor gives her a nod and makes his way over to your table. He didn't realize it was you three at the table until you saw his eye sockets brighten and smirk grow. You turn to sans quickly before Tenor gets any closer.

"Sans don't start anything remember the band" you whisper to him but his gaze is glaring at Tenor walking behind you. You dare not turn around but you feel his presence. Holding your breath as he pulls the stool out from under the desk and sits on it by sans. This was the first time you could see the sheer difference in their height. Even though they were sat down. sans gave you a concerned glance.

"Okay then!" Miss Liah shouts, cutting through the growing tension at the table. "Originating from Italy as one of the most iconic dishes ever made, what could it be?"

"SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus screams as he jumps up with his hand above his hand. He seemed to have forgot the whole having to be chosen in order to answer the question part. Miss Liah didn't mind this outburst at all though. She clicked both her thumbs and pointed them towards Papyrus.

"Correct! and that's what we're going to be making today in pairs" The last part of her sentence re ignited the tension at the table. There was no way in hell sans and Tenor could work together without it ending in a brawl. Shit.

"Tenor" you say looking to the right end of the table. He rests his elbow on the table, holding his jaw with his raised hand. Looking up at you he sends a small shiver down your spine.

"Yes Kitten?" he enquires. sans shoots him a look for that pet name but Tenor pays him no attention. This just riles sans up even more making his eyes glow darkly.

"Work with me" he raises his right brow bone in response to what you instructed.

If I can get to work with Tenor it means that him and sans won't get a chance to fight. Even if it means I have to work with the ass I don't want sans to end up being electrocuted again. I hate the idea of him being in pain.

"But what if I wanted to work with my good friend sans?" He teases you knowing it'll get him a reaction.

"Please, Tenor" you say, sans looks at you confused until he catches on what you're doing. He didn't like it though, you can tell from his expression.I'll have to explain to him later, besides I could find out stuff about the mystery skeleton in the meantime I have to work with him.

"Ah you got me" Tenor raises his gloved hands above his head in defeat. "All the ingredients you shall need will be stored in the fridges by the walls. Remember to only take what you need and I've placed the instructions up on the board for you all" Miss Liah finishes as she starts to hand out aprons.

You turn to get up but quickly whisper to Papyrus.

"Tell sans I've got a plan" and with that Paps nods and heads off quickly to grab his brother and spaghetti.

Sighing you make your way to retrieve an apron for you and Tenor. Might as well be a team sport in this. "Oh don't forget to tie your hair up guys!" Miss Liah chips in after handing you two aprons, she can't help but notice your long brown hair.

"Here" you hand over an apron to Tenor who was now sat on the edge of the table. "Thank you" he takes it from your hand. Wait, no snide remarks? Since when does he have manners?!

You take your hair up behind your head in your hands and pull it up into a messy bun. You notice Tenor looks rather out of place in the apron. You can't help but laugh. Pulling on the apron over your head you struggle to do up the back of it behind you. Dammit maybe I can ask Paps?

"Let me" Tenor moves behind you, pulling at the strings so the apron tightens around you. He adjusts the neck part also, lightly brushing against your skin with his coarse gloves. You shudder rather noticeably. "I don't bite" he laughs. Maybe he's not as bad as we thought.

Letting go he leans down and whispers into your ear "Not yet anyways kitten" and with that he walks on over to the tabletops. You're covered from head to toe in goosebumps. Am I scared of him? Why does that keep on happening dammit. You curse at yourself for letting him wind you up again. You shrug it off. Screw him it's my turn.

"So Tenor" you start to ask as you cut up herbs, parsley,basil etc. "Hm?" he hums as he's stirring the tomato sauce on the stove next to the now boiling water for the spaghetti.

You decide to start small and not ask anything obvious. It'd be best he doesn't know we're onto him.

"How come you moved in next door?" you start to cut some garlic next.

"Father likes the country side and to be near Mt Ebott" he says as he adds the long spaghetti to the pan of boiling water.

"True you do get a nice view in the village" you can't help but add. It really is a beautiful forest you live beside.

He glances down at you. "Sure do kit" he pokes out a tongue before he returns to stirring the tomato sauce.

"You finished chopping all that?" he asks not looking at you.

"Huh? oh yeah he-" you slipped the knife against your index finger , slicing it open about an inch long. Fucking hell it stings. "You're hopeless" Tenor sighs sounding suddenly tired with you. It's not like I did it on purpose the dick.

"Here" he grabs your finger and applies a dark blue plaster around the cut. Returning to the sauce as soon as he finishes. Now seems like a good time.

"How come you wear gloves all the time?" he hold your breath hoping he doesn't catch on the fact you're trying to suss him out.

"Full of questions today are we?" he starts to cook the beef and lowers the heat on the sauce. "May I at least have one?" he chuckles. He seems to be relaxing around me. Okay that's good.

"Sure" you smile after it only seemed fair. "Do you usually wear lace?" what is he on abou-

*SWOOSH* it moves by itself.

You strike your hand in aim for across his skull but he easily dodges it. He's such a pervert bring up the panties incident!

"I'm just playing Kitten, calm down will ya" He turns to you now with a more serious face. "I was just wondering if you are going to that party tonight" Why would he care about something silly like that?

"What if I am?" You avoid the question.

"That's not an answer Frisk" he glares down at you. He's scary when he wants to be..

"Yeah I am".. "With Papyrus and sans" you add. Tenor nods and resumes to making the pasta. He had great skill when it came to cooking. He hadn't read the instructions the entire time you both had been cooking.

"I think I got off on the wrong foot with you guys" he says slightly quieter than usual in his masculine voice. Does he genuinely want to be friends with us maybe?

It was at that moment you noticed sans looking over at you and tenor whilst Papyrus was busy playing around with the spaghetti frantically. His expression was curious. You give him a smile and small thumbs up. This turns his mouth into a grin, the one you could never tire of seeing.

"Well we can all hang out at the party together?" You suggest to Tenor as you wash the tabletops with a cloth to which he shrugs with a smile.

"I wear these gloves Kitten because.." he turns and winks. "It's always damn cold here"

Your blood boils as he'd wound you up once again. I'm gonna kill him I swear to god. He laughs in response to your facial expression.

You'd both finished the spaghetti and presented it on the plate. It looked really good. I wonder how.. You hear Papyrus gloating as you look over to him you see his plate of spaghetti.

You can't believe your eyes. It's literally sparkling with stars floating around it. Suddenly your dish seems less impressive but never the less Miss Liah goes around taste testing everyone's dish. When she tries yours and Tenors she smiles and compliments the two of you. It was an A grade spaghetti. Not too bad working with the enemy. Is he the enemy though?

"My goodness! this is incredible!" Miss Liah shouts after taking a bite of Paps spaghetti. "S grade for the both of you!" You've never seen Papyrus so happy as he hugs the poor teacher. She seems to get along with Paps outbursts though thankfully. You walk over to sans giggling to yourself.

"You didn't help with that spaghetti one bit did you?" you ask him as he watches Papyrus now jumping up and down with Miss Liahs hands in his.

"nah my opportunity pasta way" he grins now looking at you.

You guessed as much. Same old sans.

"Well we cannoli do so much" Tenor chips in approaching the two of you. You see sans fight back a laugh and instead avoids eye contact with Tenor.

Papyrus heads on over to the three of you but Tenor walks on out as he does. Giving you a quick wink as he disappears out of the door.

"kid" sans starts.

"start explaining"


	7. Halloween Horror Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You celebrate the day of the dead

"you think he's actually a good guy?" sans looks at you with a puzzled expression.Oh this should be good.

"HE MAKES GOOD SPAGHETTI SO HE MUST BE A GOOD PERSON!" Papyrus adds to try convince his brother. You giggle at Paps. I have got to get him something spaghetti based for his Christmas present this year.

The three of you were now heading out of the front of the academy since it was only a half day due to halloween you got to leave after cooking. It wasn't even dark out yet so you guess it's around 1 in the afternoon.

"Well..I mean when we were cooking together he didn't seem as bad as we'd made him out to be" you pull up your fur lined coat hood over your head. The cold air was making your ears go numb.

sans doesn't respond for a solid minute. When you look over and up at him he's deep in thought and eventually stops walking forwards.

"i don't want him to be a bad guy but i guess tonight we can trick or treat him" he smiles but it seems forced. Does he really not like Tenor? Papyrus seems to get along with him but then again who doesn't Paps get along with?

"it's just the vibe he gives me kid" sans pats the top of your hood. You can't help but blush a tiny bit. 

"HUMAN IF YOU ARE WARM TAKE OFF YOUR COAT!" Papyrus startles you making you feel even more flustered. Oh my god Paps why?!

"N-no I'm fine, really" you put your left hand on your cheek to feel the heat. Crap. How does the redness show through foundation?!

"so you guys want to head into the capital and check out the halloween costume store?" sans is grinning down at you though, interrupting your thoughts. His eyes are gorgeous in a magical kind of glowing way.. Oh my god Frisk give the poor guy a break!

"I WOULD LOVE TO AND I AM SURE FRISK WOULD ALSO BROTHER!" Papyrus answers full of so much energy it's incredible. I wonder how old he actually is?

sans stretches out his arms behind his skull before cracking his knuckles. They make a much louder "CRCK!" sound than humans when they do it. Due to lack of muscles and skin you think.

"let's go then" sans is careful to offer you his marked hand in exchange to hold yours. Instead you give him your forearm. There's no way in knowing if the marks would react if both touching. sans takes notice of your rejection of his hand but doesn't say anything as Paps happily grabs his unmarked skeleton hand.

I really don't think humans are made for the teleportation process . You think as you nearly fall over when the three of you suddenly appear in front of the shop which had a bright red neon sign on it that read "SPOOK CENTRAL" what great name you laugh to yourself.

"SANS THEY HAVE A MR STAR SUPERHERO COSTUME!" and with that Papyrus runs into the store. There's a popular kids cartoon at the moment called Mr Star Superhero which is some man that resembles Superman but a dramatically clumsy version. It's right up Paps alley though.

"you good?" you forgot sans was still holding your arm. "Uh.. yeah my bad" you laugh awkwardly as he lets you go, smiling he turns and heads into the store through the big black doors.

Smooth one Frisk. You walk inside the store...it's HUGE. Honestly you name it and they sure as hell probably got it. I won't be surprised if Paps find a damn noodle costume. You approach a rack full of all sorts of capes. They look so silky, you trace them with your bandaged hand. I wonder if the others won't mind my costume idea? You decide to quickly buy your costume in secret.

After chatting with the monster cashier they'd agreed your costume was a cool idea and was quick to sell it to you so the others didn't notice. Pulling off your backpack you stuff in the black plastic bag that had the stores name printed on it.

"yours is gonna be a surprise huh?" sans is leaning down beside you all of a sudden, startling you, you fall backwards about to land on your behind but he catches you. Hands gripping on to your shoulders you get a gush of his scent from behind. God he smells so good. 

"falling for me already huh?" he chuckles behind you.

You can't help but laugh, not answering his question though you get back up with his helping hands. "You decided on what you want to be yet?" you face him as you put your bag on over your shoulder.

You only then noticed he'd picked up a shirt from nowhere which he held up in front of him for you to read. It says "life" in the font comic sans. What a coincidence. Although you raise your brow at him slightly confused. 

"catch" he throws something rounded and yellow at you. You just about caught it but having to back up a little and raise your hands above your head. He probably forgets just how much taller he is than me.

You inspect the yellow thing you'd caught. Oh. It's a..

"Lemon" You burst out laughing as you realize his costume. I'd never seen anyone take the figure of speech when life gives you lemons for a costume idea. It was original and sans taste.

"Brilliant" you throw back the lemon with a strong throw, wanting to get back at him for startling you. He simply catches it by raising one arm and not moving from the spot where he stood.

"someone being a little sour?" he grins. 

Damn him that was good.

"WORRY NOT HUMAN FOR I AM HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" you turn to see Papyrus dressed as Mr Star Superhero. He was posed dramatically. His cape was flapping behind him as he sprinted full pelt over and tackled sans to the ground. There was a loud thud and sans had dropped the lemon. Him and paps were groaning but laughing. You couldn't help but join in too.

"My hero" you collapse to the floor with them also howling with laughter. Oh god I've missed these two..

"So what time should we make our way to the party?" you ask the other two as the three of you stood at the bus station. It was taking place in the village actually in a house by the end of your street so you don't quite know why you had asked.

"we'll come get you on the way, plus i want to say hi to toriel as does paps" sans instructs.

"How come you two haven't been around to visit all these years?" you ask. You'd wanted to know to answer for so long and right now seemed to be the perfect timing.

sans exchanges a look with his brother and they both nod in agreement to something. 

"we've been doing some undercover work in the underground" huh? you stare at him.

"LIKE SPIES BUT WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE SINCE WE AREN'T YET FINISHED" Papyrus says but you can tell by the look sans gives him that he wasnt supposed to say any of that to you.

Your mind begins to race. Spying and working undercover, who and what for? And if they weren't finished does that mean they could just vanish again?..

"it's a lot to take in kid, we wanted to see you all those years but we never got the chance until now" sans tries to reassure you but you can't help but feel betrayed. You don't have anyone else but your underground friends and Toriel so you decide to hold your tongue and smile at them.

"That sounds awesome!" you force yourself to say but it sounds genuine. Pretending had become second nature over the years really. They hesitate for a moment before buying it.

"WE'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT SOON DON'T WORRY HUMAN" Papyrus assures you. He's so sweet, he can tell it still bothers you not knowing.

"Anyways come by mine around 9?" you suggest to the two tall skeletons that stood in front of you. They nod and say their fair wells to you as they head off you stare at the backs of them. sans looks over at you from his shoulder to send you a smile.

You can't help but let go of the anger that'd built in the situation. Some people you just can't stat mad at. You think to yourself as you get on the last bus of the day to your village. The ride proves uneventful as you play around on your phone.

Message to Alphys:

7:50pm

"Are you and Undyne going to the big Halloween party tonight?"

You press send and receive an almost instant response.

Message from Alphys:

7:51pm

"Ye-ah.. we're going as um..mew mew kissy kissy and.. he-r ..love-r in the show"

"Awh that's so adorable you" respond with. Alphys didn't reply after that. Probably getting ready in their costumes/cosplay?

Heh. I wonder what Tenor is going to be tonight. If he's going to be anything at all really I could see him turning up and just claiming to be himself.

The bus stops by the end of your road. Getting up you wish the driver a Happy Halloween and good evening. Once off you're about to walk down the road as you spot Tenor puffing smoke,sat on the curb not too far from you. That's a bit of a random place to smoke. As he's in the way of your route you have no choice but to encounter him.

Stopping beside him you look down at his skull. The night sky was now showing a bright moon which shone on the top of his head. "How's it going?" you ask casually awaiting for a response but he doesn't look at you.

"Alright" he doesn't sound alright though as you notice his tone sounds angry. Shit should I pry or leave him alone.

"Care to sit?" he pats the curb with his gloved hand on the right side of him. Now looking up at you, you could see the dark in his eye sockets with a brown golden tone to the glow that of which are his eyes. You nod and sit down beside him, even with the coat touching the icy ground first you can feel the cold resonate up through your lower half. I can't stay here too long. You shiver.

"Care for one?" he offers you a cigarette. You freeze. Surely he knows the devil brands cigarettes are lethal to humans? Laughing he cuts off your worries "They won't hurt you in particular kitten" huh? You stare at him confused to which he sighs deeply in response. 

"What do you mean by me in particular?" he'd peaked your curiosity. Although careful frisk being curious can take you down dangerous paths.

"You aren't human Frisk" he says casually taking a drag on his cigarette. You laugh at the nonsense he was spilling but he doesn't join in on the laughter as you'd expected.

"Do you remember when you were down in the underground of seeing a symbol? it's called the delta rune" he exhales the smoke in little o's out of his mouth now as he stares up at the moon.

You remember the one he talks of . It was linked to the prophecy of your arrival to save the monsters.

"The one with an orb between two wings and three triangles beneath it, with the middle triangle inverted?" you ask. He starts to speak in an almost narrators voice.

"Although many believe that on the rune the winged circle symbolizes an angel. The prophecy narrates of an angel who has seen the surface , who will return to the Underground and bring the monsters freedom" Tenor says he finishes his cigarette, stubbing it on the floor of the road. The smell fills your nose. It smelt like burning coal.

"What are you saying then?" you try to wrap your head around on what Tenor is saying.

"You're an angel Kit" he laughs. "And I'm not saying that to just try flirt with you" he flicks a lighter and holds it up to yet another cigarette between his teeth and canines. He sounds ridiculous right now.

"You're talking non-" Tenor turns and looks you dead in the eyes making you stop your sentence. You can't escape from the hold of his gaze. Your body tenses and tingles all over making every hair stand up. Forget what I am.. what is he to have such a powerful gaze like this?

"I'm not here to make you believe me that's not my job but no one else has told you, why do you think you have no parents and no memories of home or why you didn't even die from the fall into the underground"he sounds frustrated and angry looking away from you with a roll in his eyes. 

This can't be true could it? No.. Mum would have told me! You huff and start to get up. I'm not listening to this bullshit. "Kitten don't make me force you to listen" Tenor rubs the temple on his skull.

You suddenly feel bad. He honestly doesn't seem like he's lying it's more like he knew you wouldn't believe him and he hasn't got the energy to convince you otherwise.Being so nice is going to be your downfall Frisk you think as you go to rest your hand on his shoulder for comfort but he grabs your wrist with his gloved hand. Tightly squeezing your wrist your hand opens up.

"Try forget everything I just told you" he sounds serious as he gets up but still keeping a hold of your wrist. He can't be for real can he? There's absolutely no way I'll forget about all that.

"But if you do decide to test what I've said just have one of these" he places a cigarette in your hand he held captive. He's got to be joking right? Why would I trust him with my life by smoking a cigarette i know is lethal to me?!

"I was sat out here because I had an argument with my old man" he groans stretching, freeing your hand, digging his own deep into the black jacket he wore. The way he did it reminded you so much of how sans does that. But how can I even think about things like that after what he just said..

"You all good?" you ask but you're more focused on everything he had just told you. "I am since you're here" he flicks your forehead as he grins turning away from you.

"Hey!" you rub your forehead gently with your hand as it throbbed in pain. Tenor was now walking off to his home. You groan "This is gonna be a long night" putting the cigarette into your coat pocket as you too head off home. Should I trust him I wonder..

Once inside the house you chuck off your coat, kicking off your shoes by the coat rack. It would never get old when you leave the cold outside and come indoors to a sweet warmth. Now that Tenor had mentioned it you're surprised you hadn't thought about the symbol he mentioned which was on Toriels robe still to this day.

"Welcome home dear!" speak of the devil you think as you walk into the kitchen, heading straight for the microwave and this mornings waffles. Pressing a few buttons you heat them up. "Do you want some tea mum?" you ask her as you pop the kettle on anyways. "Please Dear" she nods as she was sat at the table with paperwork as usual. She never stops does she?

Taking out a white mug you fill it with boiling water, some cold water, honey and the tea bag itself. Some earl grey blend I think? Mum loves the stuff but it tastes like perfume water to me. Heh she calls it an acquired taste now that I remember her saying at least she hasn't got to worry about me drinking it all.

"Here" you go to hand it to her but instead place it down on the table. Again she seems majorly stressed. You want to ask about the whole angel thing but now doesn't seem to be a good time. Maybe I should get a job and help with the bills? If I truly were an angel I'd conjure up a tonne of money for her. You giggle to yourself as you walk out the room with how stupid you sounded.

"Are you going out tonight?" she shouts up at you as you climb the stairs. "Yeah to some party down the street, sans and Papyrus are going too so you can see them later if you want" you shout down. She doesn't reply this time. Maybe she's excited to see them?

After taking off all of your uniform and stepping into the shower you give today a little recap in your head. But Tenor.. You bite down on your bottom lip gently as water gushes down your back. Who is he really? why did he say all that to me just now and if what he's said is true why had no one else not said anything..? You have so many questions with so little answers.

"For fuck saaake" you whine as you wash your hair and condition it for tonight. This situation is so frustrating. People will tell me something but not completely and I'm left to constantly try figure it out what they're talking about.

Once you've dried yourself and your hair you sit in your towel by the mirror as you start to apply moisturizer. Now for the real main event..

You open your wardrobe and find the skeleton leggings you purchased the other day when shopping with Undyne and Alphys. Sliding them on over your underwear you pull the halloween shop bag from your backpack.

Earlier on you'd found a simple long sleeve top that had the entire torso on it but in skeleton form. The rib-cage held a small red heart underneath the white lines. Oh you'd almost forgotten. You dig deeper into the halloween shop bag to retrieve some skeleton hand gloves. This is gonna look awesome.

Looking in the body length mirror you couldn't help but be filled with excitement. You really make a cute skeleton. You're not even finished yet Frisk. You grin as you sit by the mirror with all your makeup tools. 

You use a paintbrush and some black face paint to outline your eye-sockets,teeth, jaw,temples and add some small cracks. Smudging the edges under your eyes so that it looks smokey and blended. To finish off the makeup you apply white mascara to your long lashes.

You debate or not whether to add the last detail but you decide to do so, drawing on the 7 vertebrae bones that makes up your neck down to your collarbones. Feeling rather pleased with the look you backcomb your hair a little bit and adding a small amount of fake blood to your lips. Spraying yourself with your favorite perfume you're ready to go.

(Writers note: Now usually this is where I would stop but this is gonna be a long chapter so Uh go grab yourself a cold beverage or muffin for the next part. I'm just adding this in here like it's a good time to have a break lol. Also some popcorn would be appropriate for the drama that's about to go down)

 

The Party.

There's a knock on the door as you walk down the stairs all ready in your costume. You walk on over to it and open the door to reveal small monsters standing outside holding out bags. 

"Trick or treat!" They say all in sync. You smile, they look adorable. One is dressed as a zombie, the middle one as a witch and the one on the right as a cat. 

"You guys look great!" you reach for the bucket of sweets Toriel had set out on the side of the radiator cover earlier. She must have done it whilst I was getting ready.

You decide to give them a small handful each of candy. The mother accompanying them says thank you as they leave. Approaching your house you see sans and Papyrus in their costumes they'd chosen earlier. When the two of them spot you , you can't fight back your grin that spread across your face. 

Their expressions were priceless. 

"Hey guys!" you waved at them with your skeleton gloved hand. Papyrus was in awe and sans has his usual grin showing. 

"how did i know you were going to pull something like this?" sans looks you over as him and Papyrus were now at your door.

"I don't know, how?" you smile up at him.

"i felt it in my bones" he winks at you. Oh the puns. Sweet lord have mercy.

"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE US HUMA-SKELESISTER" Papyrus stopped himself from calling you human. 

"Skelesister?" you laugh and invite them inside.

"Mum sans and Papyrus are here!" you shout as you show them in the living room. It had two dark leather couches, a simple tv on the wall and bookshelves. You all stood on the rug awaiting for a response from Toriel. She doesnt respond.

Odd..you think to yourself as you head into the kitchen to see that the lights had been turned off. Switching the light switch you notice a note on the table.

To Frisk:

"I don't think we have enough candy dear so I'm off out to get some more for the trick or treaters, haver fun at the party and be safe xox"

Eh? what's she talking about we have a whole load of candy? Is she just avoiding the skeleton brothers? Ugh no not now Frisk you're going to focus on having fun at this party.

"She's gone out so let's leave then" you instruct to the others as you unlock the front door. They follow behind you as you lock it once they're outside with you. 

"WHERE DID SHE GO?" Papyrus pokes at a pumpkin carving Mum had made for the front garden.

"To get more candy" you shrug as you walk on over to the front of the street. It was cold and you hadn't thought to bring your coat. A part of you really didn't want to go back to the house so you were going to have to tough it out.

"So which way is it?" you look up at sans whose watching the trick or treaters that now litter the street. He realizes you're asking him and holds his hands out to you and Paps.

"It's not far you sure you don't want us to walk?" you sound concerned as you ask sans but he grins.

"when life gives you lemons, use em" you smile at his clever words taking his hand in your gloved one. He interlinks his fingers with yours. Even though it's not your skin on his bone you suddenly feel really close to him. He's never done this before. Looking at how he held Paps arm and not arm proved sans saw you as something else. Definitely not as a skelesister.

With a quick blip you arrive at the house party. I t was kinda weird it was being held at a house with no host. Maybe someone had set it up but couldn't make it to the event. Never the less it looked.. amazing. The front garden of the house had tombstones sticking into the ground by of which was covered with a smoke that was being pumped out from a hidden machine.

Monsters and humans were all packed inside and spilling outside. It's kinda hard to tell whose a monster and whose not due to the costumes. From outside you could hear the music blaring inside, the host had set up some really strong speakers. Fairly lights and pumpkins lit up the outside. You could hardly wait to enter the house.

"Hey Punks!" Undyne shouts from the left. You all turn to see her dressed in a smart suit and cape. To her bottom left you could see Alphys, now kissy kissy mew mew with her cat ears on her head. She wore a pink fluffy dress and looks as she would say, Kawaii?

"sup" sans greets Undyne and Alphys. We all spend a good 5 minutes complimenting each others costumes until Undyne focuses on you. "Huh so you really had the balls to wear it then?" she winds you up.

"I-I don't know what you're on about.. Sir" you laugh as you feel your skeleton painted face redden but even if it does no one will be able to see it thank god. Maybe I should wear this all the time you joke to yourself.

"oh yeah, here" sans says as he starts handing out lemons to everyone. They all laugh and Papyrus takes a bite out of his. His face somehow scrunching even though it's all bone. He spits it out on the ground.

"WHY DOES LIFE GIVE YOU LEMONS THEY ARE HORRID!" he exclaims pawing at his red tongue. Huh so he does have a tongue too. It's cool how they all have different colored ones.

"don't be a sour puss" sans grins at his brother whilst highly amused with the reaction he got.

"Come on you idiots let's go get something to drink!" Undyne wraps her arm around Alphy's waist to guide her forwards. She blushes as usual whenever Undyne so much as looks at her.

You all make your way inside the crowded house. The music is booming and people are dancing everywhere in all styles. Some good. Some bad. Really bad. You eye up a humanoid fish monster doing the robot. You cringe.

At the drinks table there's an assortment of monster drinks, human drinks, drinks for both etc. sans was pouring himself a blue monster drink as someone had sparked up conversation. A whole small crowd actually. He's awfully popular. Not that it's surprising or anything he gets along with practically everyone. Papyrus too to who of which was center of the dance floor now busting some not so bad moves. He had people cheering him on, I gotta ask him for a dance later.

Turning your attention back to the drinks table Undyne was trying to persuade Alphys to try a pink concoction drink. I think I remember Undyne saying it's called the Pink Lady and it's her favorite drink. Yours of which was just a classic Malibu and Coke that you were pouring into a cup of ice. 

"You thirssty?" Tenor blows air against the back of your neck. "The fuck?!" You jump and spin around to face him. Oh of course now I get it. He's dressed as a vampire. Well he had his usual clothes and jacket on but had pulled up his collar. Lined the underneath of his mouth with fake blood as if he had drunk some. You could see his naturally vampire looking canine teeth when he grinned at you.

"Not that kind of thirsty" you tease back at him but you don't know why. He laughs as he moves closer to stand beside you. Preparing to make himself a dri- no. He pours everything that lays on the table into his glass. Once finished it looks like a black bubbling tar. Taking a sip he shudders and grins down at you. 

"You're batshit crazy" you stare at him in amazement. Oh you made a pun...that's why he's laughing so hard at you. His laugh is deep and masculine yet light hearted and care free for a moment. Not going to lie it's great when he laughs since he lets up his dominant guard that he always puts up.

"Come with me kitten" he offers you a hand of his. You hesitate for a moment before taking it with your left one. You both maneuver through the crowd until you're in the back garden. It was much different from the front. It had no halloween decorations just some fairy lights in the trees. 

"Sorry" he lets go of your hand as he rummages in his pockets for what you assumed to be his packet of devil cigs. Having brought your drink with you in the spare hand you had you take a sip as you look around at the other party goers. The majority were smoking and talking, the back must be the smoking area then.

Letting out a huge exhale Tenor happily inspects the cig he had just taken a drag on. "I still think you should try a puff" he looks down at you. After having almost downed the drink in the 5 minutes you'd been in the garden you feel yourself loosen up a bit. 

"You sure it won't kill me?.." You ask nervously looking at the cigarette in his hand. It seems harmless enough. 

"I'm positive, besides you're my verta-bae " he winks playfully having made a skeleton joke. You take a deep breath and hold your hand out to ask for his cigarette. Smiling he takes one last drag on it before handing it over. You inspect it in your hands, your heart beating fast you gulp. Fuck it here goes nothing..

"kid don't" sans had appeared between you and Tenor, taking the cigarette from your hand so fast you hadn't even realized. sans looks extremely pissed off. He turns to Tenor so now that sans back was facing you. 

"are you trying to kill her?!" sans raised voice had attracted attention around us. Monsters and humans both watching. Fuck this is bad.

Tenor says nothing as he moves forwards towards sans. They were both locked in a stare down. Tenor grew a grin as he vanis-

HE TELEPORTED?!

Tenor appears besides you and takes your jaw in his hands, quickly moving forth before you can react he lands a kiss upon your lips. His eyes stare deep into yours, glowing in the dark outdoors. The golden yellow burns as he exhales into your mouth with the smoke he'd held in from his last puff. You realize what he's doing and you attempt to break free but it's too late. He held you tightly in that kiss which felt like forever. You screamed out for sans inside your head..

You felt the harsh chemicals burn inside your lungs. The next thing you know It had all happened so fast. As soon as it had started it had ended even though it felt like an eternity. sans sends a blue blast of fire at Tenor, forcing him to get off of you as he held a strong smirk on his face. "Does she look dead sans?" Tenor is busy dodging blasts from sans. Papyrus and Undyne had now appeared at the back door. Alphys was behind but since the others were so tall she couldn't see.

Collapsing to the floor you choked and coughed as you tried to breathe in fresh air. You'd never even taken a drag on a normal cigarette yet alone a damn devils one. Papyrus rushes to your side, Alphys following behind as Undyne hurls a spear at Tenor.

He was struggling to defend himself against the two now. Although you found it hard to focus on them right now as you started to cough up blood. Head growing dizzy and vision blurry you breathe in sharply one last time before blacking out.

"frisk!" you hear him call for you..


	8. Halloween Horror Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party heats up

"I'm telling you, she's gonna wake up so chill out" you hear Tenor sounding fed up. Ugh..What happened? Why do my lungs burn like I've been in a house fire. You try to open your eyes slowly as you try to collect your surroundings but everything is blurry for a moment.You hear music blaring and the chattering laughs of party goe-ers. You're at a party..Oh. I remember now. But the question is what happened after I passed out? ....Wait I should be dead?!

You jolt up, shuffling away from someone who had been holding you. You think it's Alphys but you don't turn around since everyone that had gathered around you was staring at you in disbelief. You spot Tenor who was being blocked off from you by Undyne but the expression on he has.. he looks disappointed. Almost as if he wanted me to die that son of a..

"frisk how are you feeling?" sans is by your left, you hadn't noticed him since you were fixated on the yellow eyed asshole. sans places his hand on your shoulder, inspecting your face over. He really does care about you.Honestly your lungs felt a little sore but not as if you were going to die. Heck I might not have coughed up blood earlier it could have just been the fake blood on my mouth but it's hard to tell as of right now anyway.

As much as you hate Tenor as of right now you realize what he said might turn out to be true after all. No human has ever survived a devils cigarette. No wonder there were petitions to get them banned even though they're harmless to monsters. If I just survived a mouthful of that smo- that bitch. You glare up at Tenor. He'd taken your first kiss and it was a kiss of death at that!

"See she's fine" he grins. He's really taking this as a joke? Unbelievable. "Get lost Punk" Undyne raises a hand holding a sharp spear that was pointing directly at Tenor. He raises his gloved hands in defense. You manage to stand up just about. Even though it hadn't killed you, you sure as hell wouldn't be having another drag on one of those devils. Using one hand to balance against sans you glare at Tenor.

"Kitten I told you.." he says innocently trying to sweet talk you. Blood boiling you remove your hand from sans and begin to walk towards him through the gathered crowd. They move out of the way for you watching your anger rise. "kid don't" sans starts as he grabs your hand from behind but you yank at it harshly. To your surprise his strong grip was not enough to keep a hold of your hand as you pull free.

Undyne doesn't stop you as she can see the anger in your eyes burning she moves aside for you to reach Tenor who was now staring down at you in question. "My name.." you growl lowly raising a hand before slamming it up against his skull with all the force you could muster. Tenor is sent backwards with a surprised face, he wasn't expecting the newfound strength you'd used on him. He lands on the ground behind him with a loud thud.

"Is Frisk!" you shout, finishing your statement as your marked hand does scream in pain from the contact of his hard skull. It feels as if you've broken every bone in your hand but you don't care, he damn well deserved that. Breathing hard you watch his every move as he slowly gets up. What was that not enough?

You expect him to look pissed but as he rises off the ground, rubbing the side of his skull gently he laughs. "Glad to see you're feline fine" he gives you a small wink with his golden glowing eye.You can't believe him right now, he has the audacity to joke about nearly killing you.

I'm gonna kill him. You're about to rush forwards and continue your attack on Tenor but you're taken into a headlock from behind. Shit I can't move. "Just let me" you protest fighting the arms that gripped you. They belong to sans. You should have realized since your back was pressed against a rib-cage and you could see the arms were wearing blue sleeves.

You may have felt strong a moment ago but being held in sans arms you realized he could crush you if he wanted to. Pouting you look to the ground helplessly. I don't exactly mind sans holding me like this.. but right now I just want to wipe that smirk off of Tenor face. It wasn't playful like sans. It was devious and almost evil..

"it's best you leave Tenor" sans says behind you. He's putting on a dominant voice as he holds on to you tightly. You can't help but wiggle a little to try break free but he just tightens his grip forcing you to stop. Dammit I feel so hopeless right now.

"What if I don't want to leave?" Tenor is trying to push his luck with sans.

"WE WILL MAKE YOU LEAVE YOU BONE HEAD!" Papyrus had taken to Undynes side now. This seemed to make him back down a bit. Damn right he should feel challenged by those two.

"Fine but I'll just see you all tomorrow.. oh and my do I look forward to that" Tenor walks up to the two in front of him. Putting his face deadly close to Papyrus's. "My work here is done" and with that Tenor vanishes into thin air. It seems as if he can teleport much more than sans speaking of which still hasn't let you go.

"sans you can let me go now" you struggle more in his grip but he still does not let up.

"you coulda died kid.." he sounds concerned as he ignores your words. Doe he not want to let go?

"Yeah what were you thinking?!" Undyne stands in front of you with Paps giving you a sad look.

"I was a bit drunk okay.." you mumble making sure to not make eye contact with anyone. I messed up.

To avoid eye contact you look around the garden.The crowd that'd surrounded you had now dispersed since Tenor left. Adrenaline was now leaving your body as you realized how cold you were. Always take a damn jacket Frisk.

"There-s still...um..time t-to enjoy ..the er p-party"" Alphys pops up on the right beside you and sans. You try to crane your neck to look at her but sans hold made it difficult.

"ALPHYS IS RIGHT, LET'S GO DANCE!" Papyrus lightens the mood with his excitement. You even feel sans loosen his grip a bit.

"I could show you all how it's done" Undyne boasts. Oh god a dance off with Undyne and Papyrus would be unforgettable to say the least.

"you guys go ahead i have a bone to pick with frisk" sans says but he's laughing now. I doubt he actually has a bone to pick with me and just wanted to make a pun. They all nod walk off, Papyrus leads the way into the house as Undyne and Alphys follow holding each others hands.

"What do you wanna talk about?" you turn to sans but he's already staring right at you. He takes his glowing white eyes off you to inspect our surroundings.

"well we need to go somewhere more private first" he has a point, some monsters were trying to inconspicuously listen by having edged a little closer towards the two of you.

"Grillbys?" You suggest even though the place is usually busy it's full of the kind of people that keep to themselves and not to eavesdrop.

"sure" he takes your hand without asking, he's in a rush. His sudden grip on your hand makes your heart skip.

Once again you almost fall over when you arrive outside the bar. But this time he had teleported outside the door and not in the bush down the street. I don't think having had a drink helps my balance right now either. sans lets go of your hand quickly. Is he mad at me?

"come on" his voice sounded flat as he walked on ahead of you to open the doors, holding one open for you as you followed him. Still polite to some degree at least.

Once inside you realize even though it's halloween night it's not really that busy. Well to be fair some of the regulars are probably at the house party right now. You walk to the bar where your usual stool is free as is sans. Climbing up on it you shudder, you'd been outside in the cold for an uncomfortable period but Grillby's was toasty warm. Whether it's because of the heating of his flaming head or radiators you're not quite sure.

"i think it's safe to say tenor is an enemy kid" sans starts as he orders the both of you a drink. "two flamin skulls grill" ah he'd ordered Grillby's special that warms you up. He knows I'm cold?

"Hey I'm no longer a kid" you playfully punch sans shoulder. It's rock hard. Well duh it's bone Frisk.

"nah you're not but you always kid around" he sends you a grin. Damn him.

You can't help but laugh as the mood lightens for a moment. It's short lived however.

"you should be dead" sans sounds concerned but more confused.

"Yeah, Tenor said I'd survive because I'm an angel or some nonsense" you huff as you happily reach for the red drink that Grillby handed over to you and sans. Taking a sip you feel it go down, warming you up as it does so. It was like taking a sip of boiling coffee but it didn't burn. It tastes like egg nog oddly enough even though it doesn't resemble it the slightest bit whatsoever.

"an angel?" sans asks as he too takes a sip of the red drink.

"Yeah according to the prophecy and Delta rune I'm one or something like that" you put down your glass on to the bar.

"you did fulfill the prophecy though kid" sans looks at you with the magic glowing in his eyes.

Shaking your head you respond.

"It's just some fairy tale" you shrug it off.

"but didn't you humans assume monsters like us were that of fairy tales?" he raises a browbone at you.

You laugh. Everything he was saying made perfect sense but to you it still sounded like complete nonsense.

"you might not believe it but think back to earlier when you yanked away from my hand" sans look was intense now. Eyes burning into yours.

"You weren't holding on that tightly though sans" That must be what happened.

"no.. i was holding on to you tightly frisk" he looks a little bit embarrassed that you'd out done his strength.

"Aha alright let's settle this crap right here, right now" you rise your right hand up on the bar to as your body faces towards him. Balancing your elbow on the bar you make it clear you're suggesting an arm wrestle.

"alright then if you insist" he grins happy to compete against you.

sans props his elbow up onto the bar counter also, intertwining his hand with yours. You both are using the marked hands without realizing it. Not that It really makes a difference.

"3..2...1!" you countdown and as soon as you say one sans starts to turn your arm over onto his side to win. Holy fucking shit he's strong. You feel every muscle and tendon in your arm cry out in a painful strain but the fight isn't over. You manage to keep your arm up even though it's proving incredibly difficult but you refuse to give up. Instead you start to push over his hand. His skeleton fingers are digging into your gloves. It's not enough to hurt but just enough to make you feel his straining.

"Don't.." you start to say whilst focusing greatly on fighting his strong hand. "Go easy on me" you finish off instructing him. He laughs as he stares into your eyes.

"i'm not"

As you just start to think the two of your are evenly matched sans gives a burst of force through his hand, slamming yours into the counter of the bar. He'd won in the blink of an eye.

"Ugh" you groan, rubbing your aching arm. Your hand was throbbing especially. That proved more intense than you'd anticipated.

"that's not human strength frisk" sans had given his knuckles a quick crack before taking another sip of his drink. He sounded confident but worried.

You laugh nervously as it dawns on you this whole angel situation may be real.

"I highly doubt angels are just stronger than humans" you remove the skeleton gloves you wore so that you could see if you'd marked your hand from the arm wrestle.

"true, where's your wings or halo?" sans is now teasing you as he grins.

"I left them in heaven" you say sarcastically.

"i didn't believe in heaven until i saw you" sans pokes out his blue glowing tongue at you.

Giggling you take a swig from your drink, finishing it off.

"These past few days have been insane huh?" you lean forwards,resting your arm on the bar. Looking across it were rows of bottles in all different types of colors and shapes.

"not as insane as the girl who tried to beat the shit out of a skeleton and then arm wrestle one"

You send sans a look that just amuses him further.

"what are you no longer finding me humerus?" his grin always seems to grow bigger when it's already filled up the space on his skull. He never runs out of puns I swear to god.

"Man these jokes are very bare bones" you feel a large grin form on your face.

The two of you spend around an hour shooting forth puns until you're both crying with laughter. 

"in all seriousness though frisk i need you to promise me something" sans stands up, looking down at you.

"What's that?" you look up rather puzzled as you put your laughter on hold.

"don't go near tenor, not just for your sake but i can see him causing serious damage to us all" sans takes off his jacket and throws it on top of you.

"Okay I'll try I promise, I can't help it when I sit by him in class or when he's on my bus though" you explain to him as you put on the large blue jacket. It's warm and smells of sans. You can't help but snuggle inside it.

"nah i know that" he shrugs as he begins to walk on out.

"What about paying for the drinks?" you ask him as you follow on behind.

"grillby put it on my tab" he instructs the hot head but not turning around.

Should have seen that coming to be honest.

"Hey won't you get cold?" you can't help but worry as the two of you stood outside the bar doors. The moon was glowing yet the streets were dead and inhabited by a think mist.

"i don't have skin hun" hun? that's a new one from him.

"Oh.." you almost whisper feeling a little bit stupid for asking.

sans checks his phone briefly before closing it and putting it inside his black jean pockets.

"there's still some time left to kill, wanna come over to mine and paps?" he suggest ever so casually. A part of you really wants to accept and go to his place but..

"Don't you wanna chill somewhere and just watch the stars?" you look up at the sky. There was thousands of stars filling the sky. They sparkled and shone bright, lighting up the dark midnight. 

sans looks down at you before following your glance up above. You knew he loves stars, even with his grin now you could tell he would not say no.

You both walk to the park that you both were reunited in. It was empty but lit up by the white street lamps hanging over you two as you made your way down the path to a green clearing of grass.

Surprisingly the grass isn't wet when you sit down on it. sans lays down by your left, resting his skull on his arms he'd put behind him.

"i never tire of looking at the stars even after all these years of being on the surface" he sounds content as you look up at the sky. You decide to lay on your back too, resting your head on your arms but more so on the not so sore one. You begin to loosen up and relax as you lose yourself looking up at the sparkling dots.

 

 

"Well isn't this sweet?" Tenor says rather amused. You jolt up to your feet but sans only sits up to face Tenor in front of us. He's stood up on top of one of the lamp posts. What the hell does he want now?

"What do you want?!" you almost hiss as you weren't too happy about him ruining the moment between you and sans.

"I want what you want doll, the truth" he responds as he casually lights a devil between his lips. If only it'd do to him what it did me earlier on.

"and what might that be?" sans is now stood by your side with his pockets dug into his jeans, whilst he was looking up ahead at Tenor you could see how sharp his jaw line was. How his eyes left a trace of glow when he moved forward the slightest bit.

Tenor breaks out in a menacing laughter.. it's almost scary but he abruptly stops and looks down at sans from the lamp post. He must have mood swings or something surely?

"About you and your brothers little secret mission" Tenor sounds proud of himself. Almost as if he'd just taken something from sans possession.

You turn to ask sans what Tenor is on about but Tenor speaks before you can.

"He can't tell you kitten but I sure can, but should I ? You seem to have little trust in me as of late"

Looking back up at Tenor you start to feel awfully confused. What's going on right now?

"don't listen to him frisk" sans sounds firm but there's a hint of unease in his tone.

"Oh fuck it, the suspense is killing me" Tenor laughs as he jumps down onto the ground. He was a good 15ft up in the air but the landing didn't harm him at all. How did he even get up there begin with?

"No.." he continues as he walks towards you and sans very slowly.

"It's killing you frisk" he stares coldly into your eyes. You move back a little unwillingly but your body was trembling. Tenor is truly terrifying when his eyes are like that.

"there's only been one person who tried to kill her and that was you" sans stands in front of you protectively. You have to lean to the side to see Tenor.

He responds to sans with a scoff, as if he were just insulted by an ignorant child.

"Don't you see she's essentially been awakened?" what is he on about you think as he continues to walk slowly towards the two of you.

"Frisk doll you did die when you had that cigarette but you can't kill an angel with something like this" he raises his hand which held his devil cig.

sans places an arm out, extending it out in front of you to keep you safe from the approaching skeleton.

"But this isn't the juicy bit" Tenor laughs as he stops walking as he continues to talk.

"The juicy bit is that sans and Paps boss in their secret agency are corrupted but of course the two brothers don't know this"he finishes in wait for a response from sans who of which takes a deep breath.

"asgore isn't corrupt" he sounds determined in statement.

But Tenor shoots him down as he says "He's not the real man in charge down in the underground"

"what?" sans sounds taken back.

"If I told you then who is then you skelebrothers would be in trouble and to tell you the truth there arent enough of us skeletons around so I'd rather you stay alive. For kittens sake also" Tenor talks with his hands now as he tries to explain the madness you were listening to.

"The real man in charge wants every human to be dead to be brutally honest with you, especially Frisk" Tenor sounds like a stressed out businessman now.

"However there's another party involved which is why I'm here.."Tenor trails off as he makes the last few foot steps to be standing right in front of the two of you.

"and what if the purpose of your party?" sans asks as he stands his ground with Tenor who of which is much taller than sans but this doesn't intimidate him the slightest bit.

"Believe it or not I'm not the enemy here, although I can't answer your question I can reassure you I'm actually here to help" Tenor says with a calm tone.

"Help us with what?" you finally join in on the conversation, attracting Tenors attention he looks down at you as you stand behind sans.

"Well sans boss is going to have you assassinated to put it simply before he can try to take over the surface. Your whats being called the guardian, I think it's rather cliche but you know" Tenor shrugs.

How could he says that like it's nothing? I mean it's not the first time that something in the underground has wanted you dead. Asgore being down there working in the secret division had explained a lot about his absence with mum. Has she known the whole time? Maybe that's why she couldn't face sans and Papyrus.

"There's so much more you don't know and I can't tell you yet" Tenor huffs.

"tell us this, how are we supposed to trust you?" sans asks. Good question.

"Because.." Tenor begins to raise his gloved hand.

"I'm the one who gave you those protection marks" he finishes.


	9. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I uh wrote 2k words for this chapter and they deleted so I had to re type everything last night. *cri*

"Protection marks?!" You scream at Tenor who now stands a few feet in front of you and sans with a rather amused look printed upon on his face. Screaming at him only ignites the fiery eyes that he looked at you with.

Those damn marks had almost drowned me and sans, not to mention how much pain they put us through! This guy i so full of shit it's starting to become sickening. The fact that they had activated at such times enough to prove he's lying.

"I know it seems.. far fetched" Tenor trails off, now speaking with his hands as he moves.He may be an attractive skeleton but you wanted to smash that sharp jaw line into a dust.

"just a bit" sans interrupts your thoughts as he sounds calm and collected whilst conversing with Tenor.

"Now I want to have a little chat with you two without having to fight you" Tenor moves a little closer, igniting a lighter to a cigarette he'd placed in his teeth. He must get threw a 20 pack a day easily which must cost a fortune with those fancy devils he loves ever so much.

"you haven't got the guts to fight" sans chuckles at his small pun. Is it a skeleton trait to always make puns or something?? especially at the wrong times.

Tenor smirks down at sans from the distance that separated the two of you from him. Part of you is suddenly glad that sans is here. What could happen if Tenor catches you alone when he's in a mood like this? You stop thinking and return your attention to him now as he speaks to sans.

"Oh I do but this will make my life far easier if I do this"He sounds so arrogant and cocky as of right now, he's underestimating sans. Tenor exhales some smoke from his nose cavity as he pulls off one of his gloves to reveal a large hole in it..? Where his palm should be there's a giant perfectly cut circle which hollows out his hand. What on earth is the reason for that?

"Oh that?" he notices you staring at his hand. He chuckles as he replies waving it at you jokingly "I had a protection charm once on both hands you see" he shrugs as he lowers the exposed skeleton hand with a hole in. Turning his hand clockwise he conjures two small golden magical symbols that float in the air, you recognize them. They match the marks both you and sans possessed, they looked like somewhat of an ancient rune that probably originated from down in the underground. Is this what his ability is?

"they're not fun to have huh?" sans slowly removes a hand from his jean pocket to retaliate to Tenors next move if need be. The space between you and Tenor suddenly feels not big enough.

"Oh this is going to be much less fun for you" Tenor laughs as with a flick of the wrist the two glowing symbols soars towards you at an unimaginable speed. sans goes to seize your arm and teleport but they were too fast to dodge. One symbol flew towards you and the other towards sans. You try your best to move in time but you just can't , it's impossible. The glowing yellow symbols split in half as it wraps itself around your body, expanding it covers your whole body minus yours and sans heads.

Once they symbols made contact with your skin your body is filled with a feeling of dread because once it's over you realize that you are paralyzed. What the hell is this? Tenor looks rather relieved as he'd made a successful hit on the two of you. You struggle to breathe normally as the symbols were tightly holding you still.

"If you hadn't tried to have teleported with her just then you'd still be free sans"Tenor makes his way over to you both, taking long strides in his walk with his shoulders broadened. He clearly feels like hot shit for what he'd just accomplished.

"shit" sans hardly manages to say with his voice sounding slightly panicked, the symbols were affecting your abilities to talk also. What the hell are we going to do?

"Shit for you I agree" Tenor stands close in front of you, looking you up and down closely. It makes you extremely uncomfortable to say the least. He eventually is content and gives you a quick wink before checking sans over also.

"W-hat?" you choke out. You'd wanted to ask what he wants, what he was doing. You have so many questions racing through your mind as he looks into sans blue lit sockets.

"Just checking you're not going any where for this next part Kitten"Tenor doesn't look at you as he straightens out his posture , returning to standing in front of you and sans with yet another devils cig in his mouth. This smell of those cigarettes are starting to get on your nerves.

"Next part? you must be wondering of course, I just needed to get you both into a position where you had to hear me out. Yeah it may seem extreme but sans was about to give me a gaster blast" Tenor laughs as he said gaster. What's so funny about that? you can't help but wonder as Tenor fiddles around with his lighter.

"As of when you left the Underground Frisk there have been two parties which have been continuously fighting each-other. Mostly political bullshit but each have a very distinct goal. One party is simply after peace for the underground and surface" He takes a small drag as he walks a little closer to you, reaching out with his hand he gently pulls and plays with a few strands of your hair. Releasing an exhale of smoke beside your head, he'd made sure to not get it in your face. Not that it'd make you any happier with him.

"You, Kitten are considered to be the key in keeping the underground safe as you're the almighty angel/guardian" he laughs as the last part of his sentence, continuing to play with your hair as he speaks. His touch is starting to become aggravating.

"Which means you're veryyy bad news for the corrupted party. The one that sans and Papyrus work unknowingly for. Now this is difficult for me since I can't yet tell you both the full details but I've been sent here .." he lets go of your hair finally. His face is now millimeters away from yours as he grips your chin with him bony thumb. You scream inside your head for him to get off but no one can hear it yet alone him.

"To keep an eye on you both essentially" Tenor looks deep into your soul with his golden eyes burning your retinas. You stare back at him with the burning fight that was brewing inside you. How dare he do this to you and sans.

"Oh" he yanks his hand away from you and walks over to sans. You follow him with your eyes as he crouches down to sans eye level. Patting the top of sans skulls Tenor grins "I only have to keep an eye on you since your her little guard dog" you can tell that wound sans up from the ignition of light in his eye sockets. His eyes were burning a dangerously dark shade of blue now, you've never seen that coming from sans before.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU NUMBSKULL!" Papyrus shouts as he suddenly appears from nowhere only to land down on top of Tenor, pushing him over on to the grass floor. Grunting Tenor gets up as quickly ,laughing as they stare each other down. I know I said it earlier jokingly but Papyrus truly is my hero after all.

"Don't you two worry I'll take care of him" huh? Papyrus had spoken with a quieter, more stern voice. The brothers are just both truly full of all sorts of surprises. Well tricks and treats as of tonight.

It wasn't long until Papyrus made an attack at Tenor by hurling forth waves of burning red skeleton bones. He did so with such force that the shock-wave stung your eyes as it had created a large gust of wind towards you and sans. Tenors eyes were now glistening excitedly as he dodged all of Papyrus's attack like they were nothing at all. Of course this would have annoyed you or sans if it were you fighting but Papyrus kept his cool. Taking a break as the last wave did not land against Tenor.

"Bravo! I didn't think you had it in you Papyrus!" Tenor finally stays still standing on the ground now as the bones had all missed. Papyrus doesn't return any banter to Tenor.

"But uh.. my turn" and with that Tenor cracks his knuckles, raising one of his hands he swayed it to the right. Upon so, summoning around 40 golden rifles in the air above him. They were all crafted perfectly and glowed in the moon light. With a quick move of his hand they started shooting down at Papyrus who only had a moment to react by creating a makeshift shield out of bones.They speed each silver bullet traveled at must have been faster than sound itself, Papyrus's shield couldn't handle the impact of each bullet as some of the bones started to crack and disintegrate into dust.

Papyrus grunts underneath the bombardment of bullets as it eventually stops, all the rifles that were now smoking at the end of the gun vanished into thin air. Tenor raises a brow-bone towards Papyrus awaiting his next move.

"You know" Papyrus starts, sounding rather out of breath as he drops the almost broken in half bone shield to the floor. It turned into dust as it hit the grass.

"When you skip dinner and go out on a date you should really tell me sans" he straightens up, still facing Tenor he turns his head to the side, releasing a long crack from his neck.

"I only knew you'd be here since it's not far from Grillby's" Papyrus looks at his immobile brother with a smile. Ah so he'd come looking for sans when he wasn't home for dinner..

"I should probably call for Undyne though" Papyrus reaches inside his jacket pocket. Tenor did not like this idea however as he'd conjured a huge long golden gun to which you could only presume is a sniper rifle. They pack the power for a kill. Tenor aimed the end of the guns sight directly as Papyrus's skull.

"He has no protection charm from me so I won't hesitate to end him right here, right now" Tenor threatens. Why tell us that when we can't even talk to convince Papyrus other wise.

Paps slowly pulls his hand back out from his jacket to reveal it's empty. Tenor lets up on his aim with the sniper, instead he aims it at Papyrus's shoulder and pulls back the trigger in one quick move.

"BANG!"

The shot was so loud you'd thought you'd gone deaf from hearing it. You had to close your eyes in retaliation of the loud sound. Prying open you eyes seconds later the first thing you notice is that sans is no longer by your side. Instead he was holding papyrus's arm as they stood on the far left away from you and Tenor. sans had managed to teleport out and save him brother from that shot in time. How did he get out though?

"You could teleport the entire time couldn't you?" Tenor sounds thoroughly impressed as he drops the sniper to the floor, it clatters and doesn't vanish unlike his other weapons had done so.Looking longer at sans you realize him and Papyrus had made it away from Tenor with no injuries thank god however... You shifted in an attempt to move but you couldn't even lift a finger in this current state. Crap.

"Quick to save your brother I see" Tenor tilts his head to the side as he looks on over at the two brother that were now standing straight, ready to go.

"don't you dare go near papyrus" sans lets out a small but highly threateningly growl towards Tenor.

"Oh all serious now are we?" Tenor voice didn't sound so playful anymore as he turns and looks at you.

"Let me demonstrate something to you sans" Tenor vanishes and re appears in-front of you, pulling off the symbol you're finally free but not quite as Tenor grabs your head in his hands, forcibly turning it so that your neck is exposed. Two sharp daggers dig into the flesh of your neck as you can't help but let out a small cry.

It was those sharp fangs in Tenors mouth that were piercing you, a small wet trickle dripped down your neck. You presumed it to be your blood as you started to raise your hands to Tenors skull in effort to get him off of you. His grip is strong on you as he digs deeper into your neck as you try to move. Just as he'd started however he lets you free, you instinctively put your hand on your neck to where his fangs had been. To your surprise you neck was bone dry though.

You almost stumble over but you catch your balance as sans and Papyrus teleport over to join you, making Tenor back away from you. Who of which had a dark red glow in his eye sockets now, he started to cough as if he was choking on the air.

"are ya alright kid?" sans looks at your neck, resting a hand on your shoulder but you're fixated on Tenor in front.

"She.. is definitely not human from the tastes of that" Tenor cackles, looking directly at you now. This had gone on long enough and you were tired of it, curling your hands into fists you feel the determination resonate through out you.

"We're..monsters sans... Papyrus that was to show you how quickly Frisk could be ended by someone like us" Tenor wipes his mouth which had a small red smudge on. Your blood.

"Shouldn't I say the same to you?" You move forth, removing your hand from your sore neck to your side. Your voice sounds sharp as knives as your blood boils.

Tenor looks at you confusedly but you want to try it. You weren't sure if it was going to work but you had to try, cracking your right hand it dislocates and re-pops into place. It hurts like hell but it feels.. necessary. You sprint forth without warning, full pelt at Tenor. You're obviously not as fast as the others but you've definitely not seen a human go this speed. The heart in your chest thumps violently as you reach Tenor ,a ripping pain shoots through your hand as a long knife emerges out of it leaking with blood. Grabbing on to the new knife with your bloodied hand you swing it against Tenors right arm, it slices the bone to your surprise. He jolts backwards but you follow him until..

"ENOUGH!" You all freeze as a deep voice commands you. The voice literally makes you stop. You're mid swing with the knife looking into Tenors eyes that were angrily staring at yours.

A tall man, one of Tenors height walks on over to you all. He looks around 20, has an athletic build and grey hair that reaches his shoulders. Human or monster? Fuck it I give up guessing at this point.

He wears a long dark grey coat with black trousers on underneath. His eyes are intense as they look over all of you, you're suddenly able to move again as he sighs as if the sigh was there to release you all. You instantly regret making the knife as you dropped it to the floor once you see the bloodied mess your hand had become.

"Tenor I knew you'd be the wrong person for this job" the man gives Tenor a disappointed glare. Tenor of which in response actually looks beaten, he's not arguing back? You look over to sans and Papyrus who were mixed between looking at you and the man.

"I should explain a few things that my employee here has failed to" The man sounds professional as he walks on over to sans and Papyrus, he gestures for you to join them with a hand of his. You make your way but when you turn over to look at Tenor he was shakily lighting a cig as he still held his arm. You'd actually hurt him?

"I'm awfully sorry about all this, he's always been a well.. pain in the ass to put it simply" The man sounds like a tired dad whenever referring to Tenor.

"I'm Dr V" he announces as he offers to shake all your hands, Papyrus accepts whilst sans is more hesitant but finally gives him a skeletal handshake. The Dr takes your bloodied hand without permission causing you to wince at the pain but he starts to bandage it up with a white piece of cloth he'd pulled from his coat pocket. It's a much cleaner bandage than sans one though.

"I'm your head teacher at the academy" V says ever so casually.

"What?" you can't help but ask.

"Yes I know it seems a bit odd me never making an appearance there and then here now above of all places and times" V straightens his sharp collar on his shirt under his chin.

"I'll explain this all to you soon but in the mean time don't worry about Tenor, he's going to receive a red band on his wrist" a red band? you question in your head.

"he attacked us and gets away with a small band?" sans sounds irritated.

"Oh no sans, those bands inflict a lethal shock if set off" V turns and looks at Tenor who seemed to be regretting his actions.

"Lethal?" Papyrus is quiet with his question for V.

"Don't worry he won't dare set it off but that's what makes it a great tool to keep him in order" V leaves the three of you as he goes to talk to Tenor by the street lamp.

"What just happened?" you ask sans and Paps.

"A halloween horror?" Papyrus shrugs with a small smile to try lighten up things.

"Ha, next year I'm just going to stay home and watch bad horror movies" you shake your head as you start to feel more at ease.

"i'm up for that right now to be honest with ya kid" sans jokes, looking at you with his now white lit eyes.

"Should we just head on over to your apartment guys?" You're looking at V who doesn't look like is coming back over as he's busy what you think is lecturing Tenor. It's quite a funny sight to see really.

" eh we're gonna have to walk though sorry, i've been worked down to the bone" sans replies to your question. He must have used up all his energy to teleport around today which had been an awfully long one at that.

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Papyrus had regained his energy as he lead forth in V and Tenors direction. You were going to have to pass them on your way to the apartment. Okay I got this, just give him a smack if he as much as looks at you Frisk.

Walking past V pays no attention to you three but Tenor obviously does. Glancing at you with a neutral expression he says flatly "You taste good kit" he sounded uninterested but you knew he was as he returns his attention to V who then exclaimed how hopeless Tenor is.

It wasn't long until the three of you were at the apartment that sans and Papyrus lived at. It's the weekend tomorrow so staying over won't prove to be the end of the world as long as you send mum a text letting her know where you are.

"HOW DOES THIS FILM CALLED 'SAW' SOUND?" you smile at Papyrus who'd ran back to the door where you and sans were, sans had waited for you as you took of your boots. "Sounds great" you encourage Papyrus who smiles and nods before running into the living room. The place smells clean but heavily of just.. well dudes.

As you walk down the hallway you can see their place is nearly identical to the one in the underground. sans pet rock was still in the same place! The only real difference is that there's a much bigger tv, many more windows on the wall and gaming consoles on the floor by the tv stand.They'd even put up a few posters to do with mettaton and some game called Mass effect.

"what ya think?" sans noticed you looking around in amazement.

"It's nice to be back in a way" you send him a sincere smile to which he returns with a large grin.

"yeah i'm beat" sans walks over to a long red couch and sinks into it, laying across it there's no room to sit on it.

"Hey where am I supposed to sit?" you laugh as you poke at one of his bony legs.

"dunno" he grins as his sockets were closed?

"Alright then" you smirk as you jump onto him.

"hey!" he exclaims as you sit on his knees.

"Just getting comfy" you joke as he stares at you grinning.

"let's get real comfy then huh?" and with that sans tackles you so that you go backwards with your back landing on the couch behind you. His hands wonder across your body in a tickling motion. You fight back a laugh but you can't hold it as you burst out laughing. You feel your face go red even with the damn skeleton makeup on as sans touches you but no where inappropriately of course. Unless that's what you really want him to do Frisk..?

"well guess i found ya funny bone frisk" sans laughs as he pins back your fighting hands beside your head. Without realizing it he'd climbed on top of you, you can't move under the sheer weight of him. Even though he's made of bones he's sure as hell strong.

"Oh have you now?" you tease back but sans face drops as he inspects your neck where you'd been bitten.

Without warning sans moves his head down and places a gentle kiss on the wound, even though it's his teeth that touch you it sends a spark throughout your body as your heart pounds against your rib cage.

"SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO POOR FRISK?!" sans leaps off of you as you both notice Papyrus staring at you two on the couch. Shit did that really just happen..?

"she wanted me to check out her halloween makeup" sans shrugs causally. Oh yeah of course sans that's what you were doing.

Papyrus bought it though and inserted the disc in the side of the tv. Oh it's one of the fancy ones with a built in dvd player. sans moved awkwardly on the couch so that was he 's away from you now and you had room to sit. You noticed he blushed a light pastel blue, is that why he's avoiding eye contact?

"Bing! Bing!" your phone goes off, maybe it's from mum?

Message from: Unknown

1:22am

"google the font Tenor"

huh? who sent that text? Your forehead creases as you look down at your phones screen, guess it won't hurt to google it. You press a few buttons and before you know it the internet gives you an answer..

"Tenor Sans is a humanist sans-serif typeface designed by Denis Masharov. Intended for the setting of body text, it can also be appli-"

Wait. You read the first two words again. 

 

Tenor Sans?!


	10. Absence

*THUD!*

You awake to a loud noise of something falling over, oh you're still on the couch from last night. When did I fall asleep when watching that god awful horror film? Looking around you realize you're still at sans and Papyrus's apartment. Speaking of, it was sans who'd rolled off of the couch and onto the floor with the thud. He's out cold, you look at him whilst stifling a small giggle. You don't want to wake him but he looks hilarious right now. Half of his body is still on the couch, that being his legs and slippers. His back and head that which had just landed against the carpet floor. Damn that's gonna leave a mark? well it would on me at least.

How did that hit on the head not wake him up though? heck it could have knocked him unconscious for all I know but I highly doubt it. He's made of damn stone.. well all the darn skeletons seem to be compared to my fleshy weak ass. You pout. I hate being weak compared to them but at least I showed Tenor last night I'm no pushover or damsel in distress kind of bull shit.

No one seemed to ask any questions about the stunt you'd pulled yesterday in order to attack Tenor with that knife you'd pulled out of your literal hand. Part of you if grateful that no one did but on the other hand (no that's not a pun Frisk) you sort of wanted a bit of praise for the accomplishment. Even though it messed up your hand. By of which was feeling fine now actually. You inspect it up in the air above you as you lay on the couch, still wearing sans jacket. Your face twists in confusion as you start to remember last night. It's surely a halloween to remember. 

But that text last night.. sans was just as shocked as you when you showed it to him. You look over at the still unconscious skeleton hanging off of the couch.At first sans and Papyrus didn't quite understand, the both of them stared at you as you'd freaked out. Once you'd explained they're named after fonts and it's what they always talk or write in it. Somehow they literally talk in font, it's impossible to explain so I'm just going to leave it down to some underground magical logic. 

Stretching out on the sofa you make sure to not kick off sans, just as tempting as a laugh that would be it's a cruddy way to be awoken. Taking off his jacket you stand up and cover his upper half with it. The apartment is a little bit chilly but if you put on the heater you're sure you'll be fine within a few minutes. Looking around the room you try to think of where the thermos stat would be, kitchen possibly?

Walking into the kitchen your eyes are greeted by an actual tidy room with a simple silver fridge, small cooker, dinner table for four and cupboards. I bet it's Papyrus who keeps this place clean. Actually I wonder where he's gotten to since you didn't see him anywhere in the living room. Probably sleeping in his red car racing bed, now that'd make a funny contact picture for him on your phone. You smirk as by instinct walk on over the fridge and open it. Your jaw almost drops. It's stuffed with spaghetti, it's near impossible to close the door on since there's so much of the Italian cuisine inside of the fridge. As you just about close it you notice the thermos stat by the side of the fridge on the wall. Reaching out with your right hand you turn it up.

Wait. You pull back the hand you'd used to turn up the thermos stat with and give it a closer inspection. It doesn't hurt? but yesterday there was a gaping wound in the palm of it..You begin to take off the clean white bandage that Dr V had placed on it. Once it's off there's only some dried blood on your hand but there was no evidence of any injuries however the inside of the bandage was soaked in blood. 

"healing too then huh?" sans yawns, he'd walked into the kitchen without you noticing. He was now once again wearing his blue jacket. Moving lazily over to the drink he poured himself a glass of water, leaning back against the sink as he drank. It's so strange how the water doesn't just fall out of him but that's not exactly the weirdest thing you've seen as of the past few days Frisk.

You suddenly feel awkward as you remember the incident last night where sans had kissed your neck, well the wound on it but still. Blushing lightly you reach up to touch your neck only to find it's perfectly smoothed, it'd healed too. sans was watching you as he finished his glass of water, his eyes were filled with with something that you couldn't quite pinpoint. 

"That's awfully handy I guess you could say" you wave the now healed hand at sans with a weak smile on your face. He grins back at you, slightly shaking his head. 

"some new tricks up your sleeve now huh?" sans turns and puts the glass into the sink, probably leaving it for Papyrus to clean. 

"I guess but I don't really know how I do it" you shrug as you return to now turn up the thermos stat. You notice that the "protection" symbol is still on the back of your hand, glowing faintly. I wonder if I could figure out a way to get these off of me and sans? hah it'd be great if i could put one on tenor and then try convince it's for his safety after it nearly kills him. Ugh don't even think about him Frisk. A part of you actually cares about the ass of a skeleton and you hate it.

"sure undyne could teach ya a few tricks kid" sans says from behind as you hear him walk out of the room and into the living room. He actually has a point. At the academy they do train you to fight and have your friends teach you as well as the teacher, but you only start the lessons for it on the second week which is after this weekend. I'd actually love to stay and hangout here all weekend, however I've got a tonne of work from the academy to do if I don't want to end up with a blue band. 

"Yo sans I've gotta head back if that's alright?" you call for him as you walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. sans is laying on the sofa, his arms behind his head as his sockets are dimmed out. He can't be sleeping can he? You move over to him and poke the temple of his skull with your right index finger. Upon doing so the lights re-ignite within his eye sockets and stare deep into your eyes. Christ what's with that look? 

"Uh sorry" you with draw your poking finger from him. sans laughs at you as you look down over him "nah it's okay we'll see ya monday" and with that sans sits up and grabs your now healed hand to teleport. Every-time he so much as scrapes his hand against you, you get a small shiver. Maybe it's his magic that does that? who knows..

Within a split second you travel to the outside of your front door. Oh fuck it's gotten cold in the mornings. I can't talk with sans for long.

"hope ya had a happy halloween" he winks down at you before instantly teleporting back before you could say anything. Why's he in a hurry and why does he keep on winking at me! Oh stop it Frisk, he winks at everyone and has an unpredictable behavior, you know this by now.

You take a deep breath of fresh winter air as you turn and open the door with your house key. Man I can't wait to be out of this cold. The door lock clicks and turns, opening you walk on in, yet this time you aren't greeted by the familiar warmth that you were used to.

"Mum?!" you shout as you walk on it, activating your own heating thermos stat by the radiator cover. Rubbing up and down your upper arms with your hands for heart as you make your way to the kitchen. All the lights are off which is unusual. Inside the kitchen there's no note or anything left by Toriel. Did she not come back lack night? Odd..

You try to shrug off her absence as you happily take a long and very much needed shower. Washing off all the black skeleton makeup and dried blood you turn the flowing water into a murky grey colored water around your bare feet.

You don't know why but you always seem to think the most when showering above all other times. With the amount going lately I'm not surprised I'm always getting lost in my thoughts. But if Tenor sans is a font name does that make him related to sans? and Paps? you bite down on your lip. No it makes no sense. At this rate how can we even believe that Tenor is his actual name? 

You can't help but let out a loud sigh as you close your eyes, submerging your face under the waterfall that is your shower you calm down your nerves a bit. Tenor says he doesn't actually want to hurt us, protect us rather instead. But it's so hard to believe when he pulls stunts like biting your damn neck. Even in the warm shower you shiver at the memory of those sharp teeth digging into you.

Another burning question in your mind is just who is sending you those texts? It's beyond bizarre, maybe I could find someone who can track down the sender. I'm sure that at least one of the more computer friendly people at the academy have a few hidden hacking tricks. It was so random for us to meet the damn Head master of the academy last night also. What kind of teacher is involved with what Tenor calls political parties..?

If Dr V is telling the truth of Tenor being sent to keep an eye on us why did he do what he did to me and sans. Myself especially. Also I doubt that the Head master would agree with the way he shot at Papyrus with the intent to kill. At least that's how it seemed, as to whether he would have actually taken Papyrus down or not I don't really want to think about. Turning off the shower switch you get out, covering yourself with a fresh white towel and head to your room.

Once inside your room you collapse on to your bed, wet hair flying along with you, whipping the sides of your cheeks. Your first couple of days at the academy have been so intense you're going to have to take the weekend as an opportunity to recuperate. Do all my damn homework too. You groan, getting up and into your pajamas. Pulling out your phone you see if the mysterious sender has put anything else but their messages had vanished. That's unusual.. only you can delete your messages on this phone. I'm pretty sure no one else had had a hold of my phone either...

"Fuck it" you simply toss your phone over onto a pile of clothes in the corner of your room. There's no point in questioning shit like this anymore otherwise It's going to literally drive me insane. Delving into your school bag you retrieve some science papers that are due Monday, placing them by the laptop on your laptop. The downstairs door clicks. Mum's home?

Running out your bed room door and to the top of the stairs you peer down to see a familiar fluffy goat. She's carrying a load of grocery bags.

"Mum?" You feel relieved as you go down the stairs to offer her a helping hand.

"Oh morning child, I guess I need to explain my absence" Her voice is full of guilt, why? I'm 16 it's not like I can't be at home by myself.

"Ah you don't have to but let me carry all these mum, you go make a cup of tea yeah?" you give her a warm smile.

"Bless you my dear" Toriel gives you a warm hug as she then heads on into the kitchen, moments later you can hear the whistle of the kettle.

Looking down at the several grocery bags you can't help but wonder how she could suddenly afford it. Maybe Dad got a bonus? I wonder if he truly is working in a corrupt party..

No! you almost slap yourself. Focus on relaxing and ignoring all the things that have gone on. This is your break Frisk. You have no idea what the week coming will bring, nor how long it's going to be.How am I even going to survive this term.

Grunting, you lift up the heavy groceries that were all inside those cliche brown paper bags. I mean at least they're deciding to go with more recycle friendly options these days. You remember reading about local wild life being in danger due to the plastic bags which take years to disintegrate.

There around 10 bags in total, not really looking inside all of the bags but from what you could tell Toriel had bought the usual and everything we normally point at and admire in store but never actually buy. For example the luxury butterscotch which came in a glass vial, Toriel and you have wanted to try it out for a solid few years now. This is actually brightening your mood as you can only imagine the godly goodness of a pie Toriel will create with the fancy ingredient.

"How come we can afford all this?" You ask Toriel as you place down the last brown bag on the counter top. She's in the middle of emptying one as she pauses, holding a lettuce in her hands she takes a deep breath.

"I got a loan from the bank child" Toriel sounds ashamed of herself but you don't quite understand. 

"Don't worry about it mum, loads of people get them and besides I'm old enough to start working now. I can help out" you reassure her as you take the lettuce from her hands and place it inside of the bottom compartment of the fridge.

"I suppose so but would you not mind?" Mum really doesn't like asking you for help, ever.And the fact it's regarding finances just makes it even worse.

"Not at all I'll hand in my resume to places on my way to the academy this Monday" to be honest the idea of getting my first job is quite exciting. I can earn some cash and have something else to focus on whilst I'm not at the academy.

"Thank you sweetheart, I'm so proud of you" Toriel says looking as if she's about to cry. She's been so emotional lately. Is she about to start her menopause? does that even happen to goats? Oh my god Frisk stop.

"I'm gonna be doing my homework this weekend" you announce as you grab a can of green monster. Gonna need that energy boost very much indeed.

"Okay dear I'll call you down for dinner later" Mum sounds far happier than when she walked on through the door. This fills you with determination to do that homework.

"Look forward to it!" you smile at her as you head for back upstairs, your work awaited you on the desk.

The whole weekend went by pretty fast to be honest, people were texting your phone the entire time but you chose to ignore it. If it was anything important you're sure they would have called instead. 

The dreaded day came, Monday morning and you were all dressed, ready but also not for the day ahead of you. Looking outside of your window you noticed it was gloomy weather,dark clouds and heavy downpour, Great. Great start. Due to the weather you decide it's best to tie your hair up into a long ponytail, the rain was going to try destroy it no matter what you do. Makeup also you kept minimal, ever since halloween you kinda missed doing the skeleton look. It was fun, almost as if you were in cosplay with your friends but they actually are skeletons. 

Giggling to yourself you head downstairs and wish Toriel a good morning as you grab a slice of morning pie. It's so fresh and melts inside your mouth. I was right when I though that butterscotch was going to be godly.

"Take an umbrella my child" Toriel instructs you, handing over a long black umbrella. You don't argue. Although the wind may end up dragging you across half the capital when you open it up outside. Who needs the bus anyway?

Pulling on black boots that probably violated the uniform you tie them up. But to be fair sans got away with wearing his jacket all the time and Papyrus.. with his starts. You laugh at the memory at the pool, making sure to not think about it too long. No bad thoughts, positive energy and determination Frisk!

Upon opening the door with your umbrella in hand you almost scream at the man standing in-front of you. One eye open and glaring down at you in an all to familiar golden yellow. Tenor.

"Morning Ki-" you swing the umbrella that you were holding as fast as you could towards him. Tenor just dodges it like it's nothing however. What the hell is he doing here?! 

"You know what no I do deserve that, hit me" Tenor lifts his head and widens his stance as he instructs you. Wait. An opportunity to hit him? 

He's about to tell you again but you swing once more with as much force as you could muster. It only winds him a little though as it makes contact. His hard expression doesn't falter much. You must say though, you feel much better seeing him let out a little pained cough. Of which does sound the tiniest bit cute. But a very, very tiny bit.

"Now it's a good morning" you laugh up at him, moving forth he stands to the side as you turn to lock up the front door. I hope Mum didn't see any of that come to think of it. Tenor is your neighbor after all.

"I thought we could talk on the way to the academy" Tenor sounds dead serious. Usually there's always a hint of humor or sarcasm in his voice. It's absence is slightly unnerving . I know I promised sans to stay away from him but I've never heard Tenor sound like this before.

"No harm in it I guess" you shrug as you pop up the umbrella, it is raining rather hard. The damp air fills your lungs as well as Tenors usual strong scent of aftershave and devils. You see Tenor think about whether he should try join you under the umbrella or not but instead he just pulls up his fluffy white hood on his black jacket.

"It's not going to fix what I did but it's a good place to start" Tenor says as the two of you head down the road for the bus stop.He pauses for a moment before continuing "I'm sorry Frisk"

Damn he must be if he didn't even call me by some pet name like usual.

"Why did you do what you did?" you're genuinely curious. Sometimes he's a great great but then at other times..

"I have a split personality" Tenor admits to you. That explains almost everything but one question you have.

"What are the protection charms really?" your voice is now low and serious.

Tenor lets out a small but sad chuckle. "They are genuinely protection charms, Dr V taught me how to use them in order to protect you and sans. V can't use magic himself, only some weird command ability he has. It's how he stopped us all on Halloween" he finishes as he now pulls out a devil cig. You'd now reached the bus stop but you didn't want for it to come anytime soon. You're finally getting answers.

"If you have a split personality, which side is what?" this question makes Tenors golden glowing eyes turn dark as he looks at Mt Ebott in the distance. 

"One side is nice and protective like now, and the other filled of rage and energy with no conscience" he exhales a puff of grey smoke that lingers about in the cold air.

"Then no offense, how did you get assigned to take care of two people when you're unpredictable?" you ask and he looks down at you. Every hair on your body jumps upwards as he stares into your eyes with that golden glare. It's almost hypnotic.

"Our Head Master can command me to keep my other side dormant, however it only lasts for so long. It ran out at the party.." Tenor still faces you but his eyes drop low to the floor. He truly looks ashamed of himself. You can't help but feel a little bit sorry for him.

"Hey it's okay.." You almost whisper as you take the side of his skull in your own hand, his eyes quickly dart back to yours. What are you doing Frisk?!

"Thanks Kitten" Tenor grins slightly. As he says this his eyes focus on something behind you, causing him to move back so your hand is forced to return by the side of your body. He's clearly staring at something.

You turn around to look at what it is but you freeze as you notice him standing in the rain with his blue jacket's hood up.

 

It's sans.

 

His expression is empty as he stares towards you and Tenor. The air was quickly growing dense. "sans!" you call him as you walk on over. You can explain yourself to him. "It's best I talk to you later kitten" you head Tenor sigh from behind but you don't turn back to look at him.

"Trust me that wasn't what it looked like" you huff slightly out of breath from running up to sans. He stares at down at you as you catch your breath.

"what was it then huh?" he doesn't sound mad thank god, just majorly confused.

"He is and isn't who we thought to be" you start but sans confused face only develops.

You fill him in about everything Tenor had said but minus the touching his skull. You just said you wanted to comfort him. Which is partially true but why did you touch him Frisk..?

"i thought i'd teleport ya to the academy so you didn't have to be near him" sans shrugs not really bothered now. The bus had come and gone as the two of you were talking so you now have no real choice other than to stomach the teleportation process. Ugh it really, truly makes you feel sick as a dog.

"Why thank you" you smile towards sans and offer him a hand but he takes you by the wrist, squeezing it with his hand firmly. I don't know why but he can hold me like that anytime.. Frisk you're doing it again.

Realizing the thoughts you were having a light blush spreads across your cheeks, thankfully sans wasn't looking at your face as the two of you suddenly vanish and then re appear just outside the gates of the academy. There's no way in hell sans will ever take me in a teleport when I'm hungover. Ever.

sans walks forwards, still with your wrist in his hand as you two head in to the academy. Wait what's he doing? Monsters whisper and chuckle as the two of you walk on inside. Are they talking about us? Surely not.

sans stops as the two of you reach a quiet part of the academy, he finally lets go of your risk. Noticing how long he held it he blushes and looks away from you.

"s-sorry about that" no need to apologize you think to yourself.

His blush disappears as he looks around to see if it's just the two of you, noticing it's clear he turns and says whispering.

"What's going on?" he looks at you ask you ask him.

"um.." sans sounds uncomfortable which is unusual for him.

"What?" your curiosity grows.

"paps wants to take you on a date"


	11. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an interesting science lesson

You laugh, hard and probably for a little longer than needed.

"You brought me all the way over here, probably going to make us late for maths to tell me that?" you continue to laugh towards sans who now looked a little bit embarrassed.

"he wanted me to tell ya this way" sans shrugs.

"Bless him, why didn't he want to ask me himself? He's not exactly shy" you calm down as you let out your last chuckle.

"he's doing some drama class thing all day" sans sounds a bit concerned as he said that.

"Ah I guess that explains that, but why all the secrecy?" you make a valid point. He could have just told you on the way to maths.

"eh well kid, not everyone is accepting of human/monster relationships yet" sans says as he looks at something behind you briefly before looking at your eyes. His lights are such a pure white that glow hypnotically..

"let me handle this" he returns his gaze to behind you. Back to reality Frisk. Oh. You notice sans is fixated on something.

"Why are you not in my class?" Mr Elijah booms from behind you. Shit, just my damn luck. Turning around slowly you see the black haired man with the same old serious eyes that could probably could make a baby cry from just one look. The blue eyes of which were focused on you and sans, looking you over thoughtfully. His stare is uncomfortable, very uncomfortable even though he is attractive for a teacher. Not that it should make a difference Frisk.

"Well?" he asks, his voice growing with the slightest hint of annoyance. sans walks towards him with a small shrug. Oh this should be interesting for sure.

"i tried to convince her to skip with me but ya 'know she's a good kid and refused" sans says to Elijah who was glaring at him. I can't let sans take the fall for this, can I ? No, No I can't.

"Wait-" you protest but Elijah had held out his hand to sans, asking for his in return. "You two are testing my patience" Elijah sternly grips sans bony wrist which he gave it to him without any hesitation. sans always has always been the brave one, maybe it's time to follow suit. You take a deep breath as Elijah is about to place on a blue band but you throw him off.

"You're testing my patience, sir" you say as serious and calmly as you can. Oh my god you're fucking crazy, he's gonna end up suspending your ass.Elijah's blue eyes snap away from sans and towards you, making eye contact with him is enough to make you terrified but you're filled with determination to back up your friend.

"Excuse me?" Elijah drops sans wrist, holding the blue band in his hand still. Phew he's not going to put it on sans. However..

"kid don't" sans warns you, sending you an alarmed look. He didn't think you had the guts to do such a thing. Hah I'll show him.

Completely ignoring sans now ,Elijah walks on over to you, looking down at you your body is filled with fear but you refuse to listen to it. He's only a human, right? sans looks on over at Elijah from behind, he looks like he's ready to intervene if he feels it's needed.

"I've seen you two around together, please don't tell me I have another Tenor to worry about" Elijah almost sounds as if he's about to slap you across the face. Wait, he's been watching you and Tenor in class, and well.. isolation/detention.

"You don't" Tenor laughs as he walks on past the three of you in the tense situation. He doesn't even look at any of you as he passes, you just get the overbearing scent he carries. There's no way he passed by coincidence the ass.

For a quick moment Elijah takes his attention off you, planting it on the tall skeleton walking away whose hands are stuffed inside his jacket pockets. It doesn't last long though as he returns his attention to you when Tenor disappears down the corridor. Elijah had surprisingly decided not to argue with Tenor.

"I'm sick of students like you thinking you can do anything you like" Elijah shouts a bit too loudly as he grabs your right wrist tightly with his left hand. Suddenly you have to urge to fight and kick back, but you can't, you don't want a blue band on you but if you got kicked out of the academy it'd cause so many issues for Toriel. Dammit..

"Let her go Elijah" Dr V commands, he'd appeared from behind Elijah without you realizing, gesturing his hand he tells sans "Go to class, I need a chat with the young lady if you don't mind" huh? it sounded as if he was asking sans for permission. sans of which didn't move from the spot he stood in beside Dr V.

"The two of you leave, now" Dr V's voice sounded much more darker and firm this time, just as it did when he broke up the fight on Halloween. Elijah lets go of your wrist, taking it in your left hand you rub it over, he'd been holding it harder than necessary the ass.

"You heard the head master sans" Elijah sighs as he walks away, grabbing on to the back of sans hood to drag him to class as he does. It was quite funny actually, sans knew if he teleported away he'd only end up with the blue band again so he just stood still, forcing Elijah to pull his heavy skeleton body across the floor. This pissed Elijah off as you could hear him shouting at sans as they went down the corridor, echoing from the growing distance. sans just looked back at you as he was being dragged, sending you a grin. I wish I could take a picture right now oh my god.

This means you're left with the head master in the corridor. He relaxes once the other two had disappeared down the hall, since he's Tenors height you have to look up slightly to look at his face. It's well groomed, his black stubble is kept in check, his grey eyes even look like they've had a years worth of eye cream on given how smooth they look. He notices you staring as gives you a small pearly white smile. You don't actually know much about him but he's only ever tried to help so far. What he has to say should be interesting.

"So you're the savior of the Underground?" he sounds amused as he looks you up in down. Everyone does that when they find out I was the one who freed the monsters, I know I don't look like much but what do people expect, an angel? oh wait..Fuck sake Frisk. You look back at Dr V.

"Yeah, not many mention it these days after the novelty wore off" you reply, it's true. When all the monsters came to the surface humans were bewildered, but they welcomed the monsters and it all went smoothly from then on. Of course there's racism between the two, monster and human relationship especially receive a mixed reaction. I don't really blame Papyrus now for earlier, not as if we're together or anything but people let their imagination get the best of them.

"Ever since the day you freed them have you not felt.." Dr V's voice trails off as he averts his gaze from yours.

"Like I have a purpose?" you suggest, trying to help him finish the question.

"Ah yes, that" he returns his eyes to yours. He'd lost his head in the clouds just then didn't he?

"Well of course" you shrug with your response, ever since you'd left the underground life had become incredibly boring. Sure you had Toriel there all the time but all of your underground friends had vanished to start their own life on the surface, that hurt a bit but if you'd been stuck underground for all that time you'd want to go and explore once on the surface. So you can't really blame them nor be mad.

"You'll always have a purpose here on the surface Frisk, follow me" he starts walking away, quickly you up your pace as you follow him. What does he mean that I'll always have a purpose here?

"I'm sure Tenor spilled the beans as you kids would so say" V chuckles to himself softly as he continues on in-front of you. You pass the maths room, glancing in on the way past you see sans napping on a desk with Elijah about to flip it from underneath him. Yep sans is going to get another band you think smiling to yourself.

Returning your attention the the tall man in front you reply "What about? he's said a lot of confusing things to both me and sans as of late" you say but this earns you a deep sigh from V.

"I was referring to the whole angel/guardian aspect but it seems he said more than he was supposed to" the head teacher sounds full of regret. As he'd finished that sentence you'd both appeared by a large white door at the end of the top floors corridor. Pushing on it, he reveals a large neat office inside. Gesturing you in, you walk inside and look around. It's fancy , very fancy, to be expected really if it belongs to the head after all. There's two large windows on the wall which light the room up, not much though regarding the weather. However there's a chandelier to assist. Looking up at the ceiling you realize it's a crystal one. God he must be loaded.

"Take a seat, please" Mr V suggests as he takes a seat on his black leather desk chair. The desk is a large oak wooden one, he must have taken down a whole tree for that to be made. On it sat a laptop and a few files, accompanied by stationary in a neat organizer. You sit down on a small black cushioned chair opposite him, once sat you notice two cacti plants on the window sill to your far right. Does he like gardening I wonder?

"Mammillaria are my personal favorites, however their flowers aren't bloomed at this time of year" he'd noticed you looking at the small plant pots. Shuffling some paper around on his desk he multi tasks and talks to you as he begins to sort the papers into separate piles.

"So um what did you want to tell me, sir" you look down at the papers, trying to suss out what they are but he shuffles them around too quickly for you to do so.

"First off" he starts but then pauses, reading a piece of paper in his hand he frowns at before throwing it in the bin down beside his desk.

"Tenor was probably right in everything he told you, you are an angel, you and sans do wield protection charms, and you are wanted dead so that a corrupt organisation can take over the surface" V says like it's nothing as he takes a sip from a cup of coffee which he'd hidden behind his laptop.

He can't be serious.

"No, first off why the hell would protection charms almost kill me and sans?!" you almost shout at the teacher who was still reading papers. You just find it nearly impossible to believe they're meant for good when all they have done is cause harm, life threatening harm.

"I'll admit, they're not the greatest ones but when you hold no magic they are hard to create, and when you do manage to they're a tad faulty" V sounds a bit irritated by his own words.

"But trust me they're going to keep you safe in the long run, I do agree that they do have some nasty side effects however. I do apologize for this, it's because of me Tenor put them on you. I couldn't do so myself because I lack the ability. I can command people however but that's not done with magic" he finally looks up at you.

"What do you mean you don't lack the ability, you were able to create the charms?" you sound confused.

"I can make the formula for them, but I physically cannot create them. If, for example,I were to make a pair of shoes that are far too big for me I'd be unable to walk in them, yes?" he asks you as he glances back down at the papers.

"Yeah, I understand it now sir" well you kind of do with the weird example/metaphor.

He nods and finishes up on the papers, leaving a single page on his desk that was kept away from all the others. What's so special about that piece of paper? if anything.

"Regarding you being the prophesied angel believe it or not, that makes you strong, and wanted dead by others who think you may stay in their way" he picks up the last piece of paper and holds it in his hand as he talks to you.

"But by who?" you lean forwards on the edge of the seat, you wanted to finally find out who wants you dead.

"The undergrounds protection agency (UPA), but they don't know that their leader is corrupt. In a sense it's not even them who wants you dead, it's their leader....of which we're unaware of their identity.. In-fact they brain washed their workers into thinking you are a modern day Hitler" V is frustrated by the last part of what he said.

"How do you know they want me dead?" you rub your temples as you take all the information in to process.

"Papyrus and sans" he starts, "They heard of your assassination plans and instantly left to come help you, joining the same academy they figured they could protect you without their boss knowing" Dr V finishes off the last bit of his coffee, still holding the single piece of paper in his hand.

"That's why they came back.." your words end slowly, looking down at the floor you struggle to deal with everything.

"Now, don't worry Frisk" V commands you almost. He sounds so sure of what he says next. "I created this academy in order to keep you safe, also I know next to nothing of when they'll attack you but what I do know is.." He sounds a tad worried as of now.

"If they do take you down, they're going to take over the surface.There's no doubt about it. This is why I've taken so many precautions regarding your safety. Well I say I, but it's not just me working on this" Dr V places down the piece paper, your curiosity really wanted to know what is on it.

"Ever since the monsters came above ground, not everyone has gotten along with them. That being the humans mainly of course, hence the creation of the surface protection plan (SPP) which is where I am working for. I'm afraid you've been lied to about the SPP AND UPA as they've been referred to political parties but they aren't. It's just called that for secrecy purposes" V finishes and leans back in his desk chair, looking more relieved having told you all this.

"There's still two things that bother me.." you almost whisper but he hears you clearly.

"And what are they?" V leans back up straight in his chair with his eyes on you.

"First off being why do the UPA feel so threatened by me?" You ask him. I honestly don't get it, I'm just a sixteen year old who freed monsters years back when I was a kid, time of prophecies and stuff like that is over now.Right?

"You need to start taking the whole guardian and angel part of all this more seriously, then and only then you will understand Frisk" V says holding an intense look at you.

Maybe he's right..

"How can you explain Tenor though?" you ignore his answer to your last question as you ask the second one.

V rubs his face with his hand, whenever Tenor is brought up by or to him he looks like he could use a vacation with that exasperated face he makes.

"Tenor.." he starts.

"He's a-a special case that the the SPP hired a few years back. Believe it or not he's supposed to specialize is being a body guard" he chuckles to himself and you, yourself can't help but smile.

"However that split personality of his makes him unpredictable, he lashes out, acts childish and to be frank is a thorn in my side half of the time. He was sent to me since no once else could control him, but as I'm sure you've noticed I can command people against their will to a certain degree" V moves one of the stacked piles of paper and starts to put them inside a file holder.

"He's actually taken quite the liking to you Frisk" he grins as he still focuses on the papers.

What? no don't think it Frisk, say it!

"W-what?" you accidentally stutter as your cheeks redden.

"He normally complains about the people he's supposed to guard but you, he hasn't complained once" V finishes up on the papers and looks directly at you with his attention.

"I know that's everything, but is that all you wanted to know?, I have a meeting in 5 minutes with a rather concerned parent regarding something trivial probably" he huffs not looking forward to the meeting.

"Um I guess all that's left to ask is what happens now?" this question makes him quickly forget about the upcoming meeting.

"I'm not quite sure but, Tenor is to guide you to and from the academy in the meantime as me and my superiors investigate the UPA and their plans. Try your best to focus on your work rather than this though, Guardian" he smiles as he stands up, walking on over to the door you'd walked through earlier.

You can't help but laugh as you get up and follow him.

"The irony is that the Guardian is needing to be the guarded" you shake your head as it's all so silly and cliche sounding.

"It is rather humorous isn't it?, I for one did not believe in angels and demons but there's now solid proof they exist. So I'm left believing in the history that the runes tell us from underground" he opens the large door and gestures you to make your way to class.

You go to wish him a good bye but he has one last thing to say.

"I'm not usually available Frisk so if you have and concerns or more questions, just ask Tenor, as hard as it may seem you can trust him" and with that he nods down at you and closes his door. Leaving you stood in the middle of the corridor with your thoughts as you begin to head towards 2nd period. The talk had gone on longer than you had anticipated.

So now what? I'm supposed to just trust in Tenor and expect sans to do the same? I wonder if sans knows the amount I now do. Eh, he probably doesn't come to think of it otherwise he would have told me. I mean I hope so at least.

You decide to walk into the girls bathroom before going to your science lesson. The toilets are immaculately cleaned. The floors are pearly white and the toilets themselves are that of thrones made for queens. Walking up to one of the marble sinks that are mounted on the walls you wash your hands before looking at your reflection in the mirror. You look a bit better than you did this morning. I guess it's from having all my questions answered.

Wrapping your hands around a white fluffy hand towel on the side, your back leans against the sink behind you as you'd turned around you were now deep in thought.

"Tenor likes me huh?" you mumble quietly, looking at the ceiling but staring through it.

"I'm not surprised with an ass like that" Undyne howls with laughter from one of the stalls. You hadn't bothered to check to see if anyone else was in the bathroom with you. Her voice comes from the stall on the far left of the large room.

"How long have you been in there?" you laugh back, you like Undyne and feel as if you can talk to her and Alphys about anything.

"Long enough" Undyne answers as she opens the door and steps on out with a large grin on her scaly face.

"Not in class?" you ask looking at her in the eyes to which she rolls.

"You humans and your teaching ways are incredibly boring, I can't handle another lesson of dissecting a damn leaf" she stands beside you, pressing the soap dispenser she washes her hands under the tap water.

"You mean Photosynthesis?" you look at her standing beside you, she replies to you with an irritated look that makes you chuckle.

"Hey, I for one like science" you protest as she finishes on washing her hands. Turning she flicks all the excess water on her webbed hands at your face. You close your eyes, laughing as you don't want the water to get in them.

"Stop being such a little punk" she laughs at you, taking the towel you'd used to dry your hands and use it on her own. You open your eyes back up.

"Anyways, you going to Mettatons concert tonight?" she asks.

"Huh? on a school night?" oh you sound so cool Frisk.

Undyne gives you a look.

"N-not that it matters" you hastily follow up.Smooth.

"Me and Alphys are going, she doesn't get to see him much these days.Being a celeb and all" Undyne finishes drying her hands, placing the towel in it's original spot she looks at you.

"I guess If I could get tickets I can" reply but you know full well you can't afford a cup of noodles yet alone a concert ticket.

Undyne gives you a strong pat on the back, she knocks the damn air out of you as she says "Hope you can make it " she says, leaving through the bathroom door.

Coughing and trying your best to get the air back in you, you shake your head whilst smiling. Undyne hasn't changed the slightest bit at all.

Opening the door that Undyne had left through you push out one foot to follow on but it gets caught on something, wait, someone, and they go flying forwards before landing harshly on the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" you exclaim crouching down to help the person who'd you realized was Papyrus but.. he's wearing a black cloak.Ah that's what had gotten caught on your shoe.

"OH HELLO HUMAN, I'M FINE I ASSURE YOU! I'M JUST FINDING IT RATHER DIFFICULT TO NAVIGATE AROUND IN MY THEATER COSTUME" He gets up as if the fall hadn't hurt him whatsoever. Then again it's really no surprise given how tough skeletons have turned out to be.

Looking up at him you noticed his eyes were in the literal shapes of stars, he's clearly excited about something.

"I GOT TICKETS TO METTATONS CONCERT IF YOU WANT TO GO LATER" he says before leaning his head down beside your ear so that he could whisper into it. Woah, I've never had Papyrus be so close to me before, he smells..... like clean cotton and the inside of an Italian restaurant.

"I thought it would make a nice date for you and I, our last date will be hard to beat but I like a challenge!" he says almost not whispering. It's clearly hard for him to calm down when talking yet he does so fine in serious situations.

"Yeah of course" you smile back at Papyrus as he pulls back his head from the side of yours.

"I SHALL SEE YOU LATER THEN HUMAN, FOR NOW I MUST GO NYEHEH" Papyrus says now loudly again and he runs off to where you can only assume the drama lessons are taking place. I imagine he's going to be getting a good grade for that class.

Pulling out your class schedule from your backpack you read that science today is in room 7Y, ugh that's on the top floor. The academy may be expensive and fancy but they hadn't invested their money into any form of elevators or lifts. This means that you have to walk up a fair amount of stairs. Class is already in session so at least I don't need to run up, if i'm late already there's not much use in rushing. I'm sure the teacher will understand when I tell them I was being spoken to by the head teacher.

If Undyne was complaining about science does that mean she's in the same class as me? you wonder as you start your ascent up the many,many stairs in front of you.

Minutes later you've reached the top and are leaning forward, resting your hands on your knees as you pray for gods strength in ever being able to do that again. You finally gather enough oxygen to stand up straight and walk to the nearest classroom which is thankfully where your science lesson is taking place.

You open the glass door to reveal a room filled with rows of straight tables, all with stools behind them. However these stools were holding students, all of which had looked up from their work to see you stand in the door way. Their eyes make you feel awkward since it's easily 30 sets of eyes gawking at you. The teacher and his desk resides in front of you, to which faces the class but the teacher himself..

He's sat quietly at his desk reading a book. Short brown hair is spread all over his head and in the way of one side of his blue eye. He wears a plain black suit and looks around 30 with a dark circle under his eye. On the board behind him read "Mr Cell" huh that's quite a funny name for a teacher. He pays no attention to you as you close the door behind you and approach him, the entire class now took their eyes off you and resumed chatting and doing their work.

"Sir?" you try to get his attention but his eye doesn't leave the book.

"Sit with Tenor at the back, Frisk" he says calmly, turning a page in his book which had no title on the front of. He knows my name though? Oh no I get it. The academy has a website you have to log on to do work for, last week you made an account to get some work with the previous science work. They'd given it out prior to the first science lesson which is today for some reason.

Sighing, you leave the quietly reading teacher to himself as you walk towards the back of the room which has no windows, only harsh yellow lighting from above. This room somehow feels.. old compared to the other's you'd been inside of so far. The academy is rather new though so it's rather peculiar. Sure enough at the back as Mr Cell had mentioned was Tenor sat by himself on the table furthest away from the front. His skull lays inside a bundle that are his bony arms on top of the desk, you pull out a stool beside the probably unconscious skeleton.

"You're not gonna learn anything this way" you tease the skeleton as you attempt to pull out the textbook you realized he was face-planting on. Obviously this forces him to wake up and face you.

"I know all of it already" he yawns as he sits up on the stool, rubbing his face with a now gloved hand.

You can't help but laugh. "I'm gonna call bullshit on you there" you say as you open the book you'd retrieved. It's warm from where hes been sleeping on it.

Ignoring you he pulls out a phone from his pocket to play games on.

You pout at him giving you no attention but try shrug it off, maybe he's tired. But so am I after those damn stairs.

"Oh my god you actually have tickets to Mettatons show?!" some girl squeals in front of you but you don't bother to look up as you were now stumped on a question.

"I hear you got a date to that tonight, kitten" Tenor nudges the side of you with his bony elbow.

huh?

"How do you know?" you demand. It's supposed to be kept on the down low.

Tenor looks pleased with himself as he continues to play the game on his phone but he abruptly dies on it.

"Damn" Tenor starts as he exits the game " Well I know everything that goes on with you since it's my job" he finishes as he places the phone back into his pocket and looks down at the work you were doing.

"What you stuck on?" he leans in a little closer towards you to read your paper, his arm squishes up against yours but he doesn't seem to care but your alarmed heart rate does.

Blushing lightly you too look down at the question that's insanely difficult. Tenor starts to read in a slightly curious tone.

"A neutron star of radius 20km has a mass of 2.5×10^29kg. Point A and B are 80km and 480km above the surface of the star respectively. Calculate the loss in gravitational potential energy if an object of mass 20kg falls from point B to point A " he takes a breath before reading the last part.

"The formulas you'll need are: dW = mdV And V = -GM/r Where G is gravitational field constant, M is the mass of the gravitational source, m is the mass of the object, V is the gravitational potential, W is the energy or work done and lower case d represents "change in"  
And r is the radius of the gravitational source" he laughs as he finishes reading.

 

"Damn that's easy, the thing you're trying to find is change in W" Tenor leans in much more closely towards you, his skull almost touching the side of your cheek. How the hell can I concentrate with him that close?!

Tenor continues to explain and ramble over the answer but you're fixated on the smooth skull that occasionally scuffs against your cheek. Part of you wants to move away from him so that it stops but,but.. a part of you also likes it.. What is wrong with you Frisk he almost got you drowned and even bit you! you scold yourself in your head to which you shake slightly.

"What? still don't get it?" Tenor's voice snaps you back to reality as he'd moved away and was now looking at you in the eyes. Shit think fast frisk.

"Uh no I get it but.." shit shit shit shit shit what do I say?!

"Oh, don't tell me my presence was distracting you" he teases you with a smirk.

You have nothing to reply to him with other than a "No" and a growing red face.

"Nah I get it" he shrugs and takes your left hand into his right gloved one. "It's chemistry right?" his golden eyes glow at yours brightly. Is- is he flirting with me?

"Get off" you say, yanking your hand back from his possession but you can't help smiling a tiny bit.

"No need to be so hostile, I'm your protector after all, Kit"

"Speaking of, Dr V told me everything" you bring up as you try to brush off Tenors teasing.

"Oh?" Tenor raises a brow bone at you.

"He also told me that you've taken quite the liking to me" you laugh but his face doesn't find anything humorous.

"I have Kitten" Tenors golden eyes glow dimly as he stares down at your paper, avoiding eye contact with you.

"Really?" you can't believe it, you're having a moment with Tenor.

"Tough cause you ain't getting any of her or that ass, punk" Undyne says as she pulls you from behind so that your stool scrapes against the floor as you're still sat on it.

"Thought something smelt a bit fishy" Tenor grins up at Undyne behind you, his somewhat shy face now gone.

"At least I have a damn nose you bag'of bones" Undyne retorts as she sits herself between you and Tenor.

Laughing hard the three of you joke around, Undyne is hesitant to join in until you explain what's happened.

"Go on everyone now, leave. Hand the homework in at front and then get out of my room" Mr Cell instructs you all as he'd finished his book. You, Undyne and Tenor walk out after only you had handed in the work. I didn't think they'd really ever do the work though outside of class to be fair, they hardly do it or not at all in classroom itself.

"Wanna go Grillbys?" you suggest to the two.

"How are we gonna get there and back in time?" Undyne looks at you confused.

"I'm honored you'd trust me to teleport you already Kitten" Tenor smirks down at you.

"Uh actually.." you start as you point behind them.

"I was gonna ask sans if he'd take us" awkwardly you smile as Tenor's face drops when he notices sans and Papyrus stood behind him and Undyne.


	12. Gaster

"sure" sans grins from behind Tenor and Undyne.

Awkwardly, you walk past Tenors side and over towards sans who is now holding a hand out for you. You go to grip his wrist but, you notice that Elijah didn't put a blue band on his wrist after all. Today must be sans lucky day.

Gently wrapping your hand around sans bony wrist you can't help but take a moment to feel his soft bones against your bare hand. Maybe teleportation isn't so bad after all..

"AND DO YOU TWO WANT TO JOIN US AND THE HUMAN?" Papyrus beams towards the other skeleton and Undyne as he rests a hand on sans shoulder from behind. You don't specifically have to hold sans arms or hands in order to teleport with him, just a touch from anywhere suffices.

"Nah, I gotta go find Alphys, promised I'd spend lunch with her" Undyne waves a webbed hand as she walks off to the stairs. "See ya, punks" and with that she's gone. They're probably going to go eat somewhere where it's just the two of them, they're so cute together. You smile to yourself wishing for a relationship one day that's like theirs.

"sea ya" sans jokes to himself quietly, you hear his small pun and laugh softly too. You notice Tenor is staring at you and sans, his eyes fixated on your wrist holding. You can't read his expression but it's only there for a short time as he approaches the three of you. Wonder what he's thinking?

Using the gloved hand that has the red band on,Tenor raises it above sans's head,resting it on the top of his skull. Why does this feel slightly tense? Tenor always wants to make sans aware of the height difference between them, as if Tenor is better because he's taller and probably older.But that kind of logic is childish, boys will be boys though.

"Show me your skills lil dude" Tenor smirks down at sans, who of which was grinning back at him in challenge. The four of you then vanish into thin air for a split second.

Upon arriving outside Grillby's you had to let go of sans wrist as you try to not fall over and be sick. Like usual.That would not look cool Frisk. You shake your head as you focus on ignoring the turning stomach and the wobbly knees that barely hold you.

You feel hands from behind grab around your waist.

Wait, woah, what? Your body tenses in response.

Long and coarse fingers softly scrape against your school jumper, raising the material slightly as they lift you by holding your sides.They, being Tenor had lifted you up, almost off of the ground but enough so that you're back to your normal standing position, you had been slouched over a moment ago upon arrival. You turn crimson as he holds you like a little doll in front of him. Don't ever forget how much he out powers you, Frisk.Wanting to get down you rest your hands on top of Tenors to hint for him to let go but he doesn't. But do I really want him to let go? oh god Frisk stop.

"sans do you normally make her feel this sick?" Tenor laughs from behind you as he talks to sans. His grip is gentle but firm, holding you by the waist you can't help but wonder how his hands would feel elsewhere. How can I feel so smitten just from being held up by the waist?.

You only knew it was tenor holding you due to his coarse, gloved hands. Snapping out of your over reactive thoughts you look to your right to see sans shrugging like he doesn't care but you know he's putting it on. I'm surprised he's not intervening. You think to yourself as let out a small sulking pout.

"NO TENOR YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HOLD A HUMAN MORE GENTLY!" Papyrus appears in front of you and gestures for Tenor to hand you over. What am I some toy all of a sudden? For crying out loud, enough is enough.

"Um guys" you start. Are they not listening?

"I am holding kitten gently" Tenor replies loudly over you to Papyrus and digs his fingers a little deeper into your jumper, he can definitely feel you soft body underneath. He's trying to show his dominance to you, to show you just how strong he is.Not that he needs to after Halloween. The two of them bicker over the correct way to hold a human but you give up listening to it.

You have enough of them treating you like a toy so you push forwards both of your arms, tucking your thumb down into your palms you clench your hands into tight fists. Abruptly you pull back your arms with a fair bit of force, digging your elbows into Tenor behind you. You forget the fact that you are going to hit bone with bone, with your not so funny bones at that.

Upon contact with your elbows back against Tenors ribs an intense sharp pain shoots through both of your arms. You accidentally let out a small cry of pain. That was probably the worst Idea you've had Frisk,like ever you think to yourself but Tenor stops bickering as you'd hit him, although it was painful, it did work and Tenor had let you down on the floor. Whether he let you down due to you hurting him or yourself you don't know.

Removing his hands from your waist, he slides them off you a bit too slowly as you move forward and away from him. Turning around you glare up at him and Papyrus. You need to make this perfectly clear to the skeletons.

"How about no one picks up the human?" your voice comes out a bit irritated but you couldn't help it. Tenor simply shrugs and pulls out a packet of devils, this angers you. He notices.

"Want one?" he says casually with one eye closed. He's trying to wind you up Frisk.

"nah" sans answers Tenor as he walks on ahead to Grillby's without looking at you 3, is he okay? his voice sounds almost as irritated as yours does.

"BROTHER WAIT NYEH" Papyrus shouts as he runs to catch up with he smaller skeleton.Dashing past you with a gush of wind behind him, you can't help but wonder how Paps lanky legs can go so fast.

"Your body has probably adjusted so you could handle one ya know" Tenor starts walking on wards past you as he puffs out some white smoke. Sighing you have no choice but to walk along with him into Grillby's.

"Are you into peer pressuring girls huh?" You ask Tenor as you walk through Grillby's door first with him behind you.

"Normally don't have to" his voice lingering as he finishes, sounding rather cocky at that. What does he mean by that? No, it's probably best I don't know the answer to that.

"grillby dude" sans says as he is sat at the bar already with Papyrus to his left, now ordering their drinks. I guess I can't have anything exciting drink wise since we have to go back to class in around half an hour.

"Gimme a mix of everything" Tenor asks Grillby as he takes a drag before sitting down to sans on his right, in your usual seat. Dammit Tenor. Then again it's not as if he'd know that's the usual seat.

Claiming the only free seat at the bar now, you sit up beside Tenor who leans forward against the bar, he's inspecting all the drinks/concoctions Grillby has.

"What you having kit?" he leans back. You can now see sans and Papyrus down the counter on your left. Papyrus is busy rambling about something whilst sans stares at him with a confused look.

"Um" you realize Tenor is now staring down at you, watching your eyes move as they raise to meet his. They're gorgeous and golden, almost like a lost treasure.

"Gol-" you start. SHIT!,NOT GOLD I MEANT GINGER BEER. You die inside as he laughs at you with a pleased grin upon his face.

"Grillby, Kitten will have a ginger beer" he says chuckling, he said ginger beer but he knows you were thinking about his eyes. He caught you this time Frisk.

You blush, avoiding eye contact and would just happened you lean backwards and call for sans. He leans back and turns to his right to face you.

"What lesson do you have when we go back?" you try to make any conversation to ignore what just happened with Tenor.

He takes a moment to think before answering your question.

"battle ed, like sparring and stuff " he replies with his usual grin. He's probably looking forward to potentially fighting Tenor and getting his own back at the tall skeleton.

"Oh my ,oh my that is going to be interesting ,won't it?" Tenor says as he laughs a for a moment between you and sans, when he stops you hear ice cubes clatter against his teeth as Tenor had received his black tar drink. You move back so that you can talk to Tenor, sans returns to chatting with Papyrus who'd now been filled with excitement since he always wanted to fight Undyne.

"Say, Tenor.." You start as you realize your drink had been placed in-front of you, taking hold of the glass you take a sip. Ginger beer tastes pretty weird but I like it anyways. Placing it back down on the bar you notice Tenor is staring at you in wait for you to carry on talking.

"Is your name Tenor sans?" you ask reluctantly, you'd remembered the weird text and wanted to find out the truth.

"Is my name Tenor sans?" he repeats your question with a curious voice, looking at you his face in unreadable but his eyes are busy.

"I guess I should fess up, kitten" he sighs as he takes another sip of his drink.

"My real name is actually Gaster" sounding relieved he'd said it, Gaster downs the rest of his black tar.

"Gaster?" you repeat, confused and slightly taken a bit back. He can't be serious, can he?

"I see you like it" he chuckles towards you, his gold eyes were glowing faintly at you.

"Why have a fake name?" you can't help but ask, you want to know as you stare back at him.

"Well It was agreed you shouldn't know my true name for as long as possible, safety precaution. My name holds a fair bit of reputation in the underground" the last part of his sentence sounded annoyed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CREATED THE CORE?!" Papyrus had over heard Gaster and gotten up from his stool to come over to you and the supposed core creator.

"That's a story for another time" Gaster sighs deeply.

"look pretty alive for a dead man" sans now joins the conversation that seems to be making Gaster extremely uncomfortable.

"You do realize you just said that to a skeleton,right?" Gaster lightens up a little bit as he lights a devil.

"i could say the same to you" sans grins widely at Gaster.

"Well, I guess that explains why you find science so easy" you speak with your mind.

Gaster puffs out some smoke as he gets up from the bar. He's not keen on talking about himself it seems.

"Enough already, we need to go back, sans" Gaster looks down at sans who he stood behind.

"yeah you're right" sans stretches and stands up and places a hand on Gasters arm and gestures for yours.

"DON'T FORGET ME BROTHER!" Papyrus exclaims, hugging sans from behind tightly. sans just looks at you hopelessly. Letting out a small giggle you get up and place your hand into his. You notice Gaster is looking away and at the entrance. What's his problem?

"put it on the tab grillby" sans instructs the hothead that stood behind the bar who nods back in reply. God sans tab must be extortionate.

"Should have let me buy Kittens drink" Gaster jokes to sans who grins back forcibly. It's probably best I stand in here.

"I can afford my own drink" you poke your tongue out at Gaster who shrugs.

Making sure he has everyone, sans looks around and does a quick blip that takes you back to the academy and by the sports centre. I suppose this is where we're gonna be learning how to fight, Frisk. Thinking to yourself as you take a moment to steady yourself from the blip.

Best be quick or they're gonna all grab you again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spar with your friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and just remember tenor = Gaster cause I personally keep forgetting the name change

Defensively, you raise your hands up by your side, just to make it perfectly clear you want no one 'helping' you with your balance. I really don't know many more of these I can handle. You groan as the others seems to be busy chuckling at you.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T NEED HELP HUMAN?" Papyrus chirps.

"I'm sure!" you say back defiantly, although you don't believe your own words as of right now. Dammit.

"Then I'll see ya inside" Gaster says with a wicked grin as he walks forth and inside the sports center without the 3 of you.

"He's such an ass" you groan, finally recovering from the teleport you stretch out your confused limbs.

"definitely not a vertebro" sans grins widely down at you rather proud of his millionth pun. You've never really realized just how white his skull and teeth are.. Does he polish his head or something? Omg Frisk no, don't. You shrug uneasily in reply to sans, why does my mind always wonder like that around sans and Gaster?

"LET'S GO, YOU COULD SAY I'M DYING TO KILL UNDYNE THE UNDYING NYEHEH!" Papyrus interrupts your thoughts. You look up at the tall skeleton who is beaming quite literally to the bone with excitement and energy. You've always admired Papyrus's perseverance, we probably get along so well since the whole determination thing.

"Go ahead Paps we'll be behind you" you smile at him brightly, you can't help but encourage Papyrus all the time.However to see him and Undyne battle is going to be awesome and you would not miss it for the world. Fuck knows how I'm going to keep up with the other's though, but I guess it's about time I learn how to.

"I'LL RACE YOU SANS!" Papyrus declares before sprinting off ahead, fast, shock-wave stinging eyes fast.

"think you can keep up with us monsters, kid?" sans turns and looks down at you with a teasing smirk.

"I made it out of the Underground alive by sparing you all remember?, what do you think?" you tease him back. It's true, you'd survived nearly everyone trying to kill you but you'd spared them all.

"i think it's time you bite back" sans stares into your eyes with his white dots. They're glowing with challenge and something else that you just can't pin point.

"Considering I did get bit, seems more than fair to do so" you laugh trying to take your focus off of sans questionable eyes. They dim a bit as he laughs a long with you before taking a few steps ahead of you. 

"come on kiddo" he says not looking back, with a large excited grin you rush forth to join his side.

The two of you enter inside the sports center once again, the last time you were in here was when the swimming incident occurred. You shiver at the memory of the weight of water crashing down on you.

"I WON NYEHEHE!" Papyrus snaps you out of your negative memories with his proud and booming voice.

"But the real battle is yet to start ya punk" Undyne grins with her sharp teeth from behind, Papryus turns around rather surprised to see her. Alphys was also here, stood beside Undyne with an unsure smile.

"Hey Alphys" you greet her, you hadn't spoken to her in a while. Besides everyone else you were with could certainly fight and really well at that, Alphys however, had never done so to your knowledge at least. This puts you both in the same sort of situation. 

Her eyes lighten up a tad as she looks at you.

"H-hey..are you..er..going to...um..try...fight..these g-guys?" She asks you with a sweet, almost innocent smile.

"Well I'll try my best" you chuckle, it's all you can really do.

"Don't worry babe I'll protect you from these punks" Undyne declares, wrapping a protective arm around Alphys who is now blushing a bright pink on her yellow skin.

"None of you are safe!" A loud, a very, very loud masculine voice booms by the entrance doors that open to reveal a hench man. Who the hell is he? you wonder as you inspect the man who walks over to you and the others in very big army boots.

He's wearing a camo outfit, looks like a soldier veteran which is weird, why would one be here? My guess is he's Around 40? and his hair is beginning to grey. His face is wrinkled from chin to forehead that are under a large scar that resides beneath his left eye. As for his height he's on par with Gaster. Damn. You think to yourself. I've never seen a human that well built. Large muscles are hiding under his shirt which you could tell is too tight.

"I'm Sarge! As of today I'll be showing you weaklings what it means to fight" his voice is deep and commanding as he walks on past, stopping in front of you all before he heads off to the hall where you will all be after changing. 

His dark, almost black eyes look over you and your friends, inspecting and judging quietly. "I think we got some potential here" he says as he stares at Gaster. No surprise there really. 

"And humans are expected to keep up so no excuses" he raise a brow at you before walking off in loud clattering black boots. He's intense. This class is going to be intense. Crap.

"No humans here" Gaster says as Sarge strides off. 

Undyne and Alphys look at him, confused.

"Not now Gaster" you sigh rubbing your temples with your hands.

"LET'S GO!" Papyrus grabs sans by the hood and drags him off to the changing rooms. sans of which just lets Paps pull him along, he likes a free ride clearly. You laugh at the two as they go down one of the hallways.

"See ya in a few Kitten" Gaster sends you a small wink before heading off. 

"If I knew any better I'd say he's got an interest in you" Undyne says rather smug with herself.

"Ugh please not now Undyne, let's just go get changed" you whine.

"I'm sure he'd help you get changed" Undyne howls with laughter as she walks off to the changing rooms.

"He's um..er g-good looking though..like..y-you know..." Alphys starts as the two of you begin to go in the direction Undyne went.

"He's an ass" you can't help but tell her.

"O-oh.." Alphys looks awkward now.

"I think sans is a tonne better than Gaster though" the sentence slips out of your mouth. 

"R-really?!" she sounds surprised, glancing at you behind her glasses.

"Yeah, I just don't think he'd ever you know.. with a human" you blush a fair bit at your confession. 

"D-don't worry..I er..won't t-tell anyone.. um.." Alphys finishes, you believe her. Alphys is trust worthy, she might tell Undyne though but even then Undyne wouldn't say anything to sans.

You both walk in side of the changing rooms the three of you had previously gotten changed in, for swimming. Not going to think about that, Frisk. The uniform for any sport apart from swimming consists of grey jogging trousers and a black t shirt with academy's crest of a hand holding a golden flower. 

Walking up beside the long bench in the middle of the changing room you pull your uniform out the black backpack. Undyne and Alphys are beside you, talking and getting dressed into the uniform. Alphys is bright red since Undyne can now see more of her yellow skin but Undyne reassures her she won't look.Yeah but she looks at me you think to yourself like a sour puss as you remember last time.

You pull off your academy jumper and shirt, taking the black t-shirt in your hands you pull it on but it hugs your upper chest greatly. Shit, did it shrink in the wash? Crap. There's nothing you can do as you look down at your chest, the black only empathizes your breasts. What am I gonna do?

"Damn Frisk what are those melons?" Undyne is looking over at you whilst you're freaking out inside.

"My shirt shrunk in the wash" you complain, frustrated trying to pull the shirt to maybe stretch it back out. It isn't working, this is so embarrassing. 

"Don't worry about it, you can use them to distract your opponents" Undyne laughs, even Alphys joins in on that joke. Oh god kill me now, what are the others going to think if they see me like this?! 

"Everyone out now!" Sarge shouts from outside the entrance door, banging on it. Oh yeah he can't come in here, thank god. 

But you have no other choice than to quickly pull on the jogging bottoms and black trainers (sneakers) before walking out along with Undyne and Alphys.

All the class were waiting outside the changing rooms in two groups. One obviously being the guys and the others, girls. Feeling self conscious you stand behind Undyne and Alphys, crossing your arms to help a bit of your self esteem.

"UNDYNE I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Papyrus appears from the crowd of guys, sans and Gaster following from behind. sans has an unusual fire in his eyes..

"Oh want to make a bet you punk?!" Undyne raises a fist into the air, challenging Papyrus who was stood in front of her. Both staring back at each-other in an intense hold.

"I WILL BET 50G!" Papyrus declares, leaning back he broadens his shoulders.

"You're on!" Undyne laughs almost evilly.

"since when do you have 50g?" sans approaches Paps side, looking up at his brother.

Papyrus laughs with his rib cage as he pats his brother on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I WILL AFTER THIS BROTHER" Papyrus emits stars with his smile. Literally. Small golden stars float in the air as he faces sans, who of which pokes at one of the stars, it vanishes upon his touch.

"We're making bets now are we?" Gaster joins the group. His eyes dart at you, they notice your unusual position of your arms that are hugging your chest. He raises a brow bone but you make sure to avoid eye contact.

"I bet 100g I can beat all of you" Gaster announces in a cocky tone that sends a spark through you. He just ignited your determination, he's going to regret doing that. You grin to yourself as you stand behind Alphys.

The others find this challenge highly amusing also, Undyne of which is already up in Gasters skull.

"We can all take you on" her sharp teeth appear as she grins up at him. Undyne is tall, around Paps height but Gaster still towers over all of you which probably fuels his ego even more. As much as you love Undynes eagerness start to begin to feel nervous about all this. You have no idea how your "angel" perks work yet.

Gaster is looking down at Undyne rather amused as Sarge interrupts you all and the rest of the gathered class.

"We are going to do this outside in the field as opposed to the field!" He shouts over you all, he can't be serious? The weather is horrible and cold outside!

Everyone acknowledges this and groans in response to the Sarge. Why can't we just do it in the hall?

He must have read your mind as Sarge answers your question shortly after his announcement. "Usually we would do this in the hall, however many of you have abilities in which would destroy the room" Sarge chuckles after talking. He sounds excited in regard of seeing those abilities.

"Now, ladies tie that hair up and head out. I want a talk with the men" Sarge continues to boom as he stands in-front of everyone with his hands held behind his back.

Not arguing back, you begin to tie up your hair, having no choice you have to break your crossed arms in order to pull up your long hair. sans glances at you, he does a double take as he notices what you'd desperately been trying to hide. Instantly he pulls his eyes away in an attempt to not be caught by you and blushes a light blue. Huh? Do skeletons even likes breasts? you ponder as you finish off the long ponytail on your head.

Gaster notices sans blushing and laughs, nudging him and trying to get it out of him what he'd been thinking of. Abruptly you walk off, taking Undyne's hand and Alphys's. I would rather die than have Gaster stare as of right now.

"In a rush?" Undyne sounds a bit taken back by you as her and Alphys accompany you outside in the dreary, wet and cold out doors. 

"Yeah, I guess" you breathe a sigh of relief even though the cold was getting to you quickly.

"Alright everyone do a lap around the field right now!" Sarge appears outside with the group of male students following behind. 

"I know we have to warm-up but a lap around this field?" you say to Alphys and Undyne as they looked around the field. It's HUGE and hides behind the sports center. 

"Hope you can keep up kid" Undyne quickly stretches before sprinting off, she's incredibly fast. Of course she's fastest in the water but still. As you stare off at Undyne getting smaller in the distance you watch more students run in her way. You sigh and start to jog off with Alphys by your side.

"How do you keep up with Undyne?" you pant softly as you and the yellow dino monster run at a steady pace on the grass, thank god she's not the same pace as Undyne.

"I-I..um..don't" Alphys says with a tired voice. She's a lot slower than you'd anticipated. Not that you mind, you slow down to stay with her.

You're about to respond to her but a strong gust of air nearly pushes the two of you over. Gaining your balance the two of you look ahead to see what had passed you. To little surprise you realize it's Papyrus who is trying to catch up with Undyne.

"Oh my god" you let out a loud laugh.

"paps is a bit keen" sans had appeared by the side of you and Alphys.

Finishing your laughter you agree with him.

"Yeah definitely, he's almost got more determination than I do" you look up at sans who was avoiding looking at you. Odd.

"But you're..the..um determined..one?" Alphys joins in the conversation.

"show it to me kid" sans suddenly turns and gives you a wink before vanishing into thin air.Your heart skips at beat. Focus, Frisk. Of course he's not going to walk when he doesn't need to especially when he's so lazy. Still, he must be on his last one or two teleports. 

Not long after you and Alphys finally finish the run around the lap of the field. You collapse to the damp floor on your back side. Taking a small break as the last few monsters join the crowd that were being spoken to by the Sarge about something you couldn't hear. You don't care though as you try get back your oxygen.

"IT WAS A DRAW UNDYNE" You hear Papyrus's voice in the distance argue against Undynes more than likely. 

"I ..er..guess Undyne won.." Alphys says, too out of breath as she stands besides where you sit.

"Gather around!" Sarge commands in the middle of the crowd of students. You have no choice but to get up.

"Need a hand?" Gaster is standing in-front of you with a hand held down for you. You wonder if you should take it but you decide there's no harm in it. You were wrong.

Taking his hand Gaster pulls you up with insane strength, he almost pulls you shoulder out of its socket as he yanks you up and into his chest. Your face is buried against his covered rib-cage for a moment before you pull yourself away. It was warm and smelt godly, he's changed his after shave you realize. It's not long over powering and is now actually...nice?

"What the hell?" You glare up at him as you back away with a small blushing forming on your face. He looks down at you with a smug look. 

"Just wondered what they'd feel like" his gaze goes down from your face and to your chest. Your face goes crimson before your blood reaches boiling point. He'd purposely pulled you up against him so he could feel your breasts. Sly bastard. 

"You creep!" you almost scream at the smug skeleton who is only amused further by your reaction.

"That w-asn't..er..cool" Alphys says quietly beside you. Bless her she's trying to back you up against the ridiculously strong skeleton.

Gaster shrugs and walks off and into the crowd. You stare at the back of his skull, imagining it smashing into a thousand pieces.

"This is war" you growl lowly to yourself as you and Alphys head on over to the crowd and Sarge, he's talking to everyone.

"I want you all to pick a partner, we're going to do a tag team sparring session. However the difference is the two of you will go against only one person who I've chosen to be a challenger" Sarge booms out the rules and instructions of the next activity. 

What? he's just going to throw us head first into fighting? No prep? You panic.

"Shit.." you whisper quietly as the reality dawns on you, your ass is gonna get kicked if you can't adapt.

"don't worry kid" sans and Papyrus had walked on over to you. His words somewhat help.

"ALPHYS WILL YOU BE MY PARTNER?" Papyrus excitedly asks her.

You notice that sarge was picking out the "challenger" and to no surprise Gaster was one of them. To his right however stood Undyne. Oh that's why Papyrus has asked Alphys but still. I doubt Alphys will attack Undyne. Then again at least Alphys won't be getting hurt.

"Er..s-sure" Alphys replies to Papyrus.

That just leaves you and sans, you make a fist and push it out towards him. His eyes glow down at the fist, thinking before he realizes. 

"oh" he grins as he taps your fist with his skeleton one.

"You two, against them!" Sarge is ordering the pairs against challengers. Eventually it's decided, luckily that you and sans are against Gaster, you want major pay back. And not surprisngly, Undyne to Alphys and Payrus.

You , sans and Gaster are sent off to the far left of the field where there's plenty of room for you all.

"sans what do I do?" you ask him nervously as you watch Gaster position himself in-front of you two so there's about a 10 foot gap that separates the challenger from the pair.

"get mad" sans looks at you with a grin.huh?

"What?" you stare back at his white dots.Is he being serious right now?

"remember what you did last time when he pissed you off" and with that sans looks forwards at the calm Gaster awaiting your move.

"I guess.." you start, he kinda has a point.. but before you can finish sans summons a gaster blaster and aims a blast at Gaster. Very fitting weapon name for our opponent come to think of it.

Gaster dodges the bombardments of blasts that sans sends forth, sans doesn't give up though and sends in glowing blue bones into the mix. You stand behind sans as the shock-waves hammer against you. How the hell am I supposed to compete here?

"Come on sans!" Gaster shouts, dodging all of sans attacks like they're nothing until he accidentally tricks on a mixture of fallen bones and wet grass. The arrogant and cocky smirk that's always plastered on his face disappears.He's in trouble

"kid go, it's your chance!" sans shouts.

You hesitate for a split second but run forth anyway, you're scared but determined. If anything goes wrong I'm just going to have to trust that sans will help. Besides he has your back, having multiple blasters floating in the air above him. That's enough, right?

You manage to run the same speed you had previously done before. It's definitely not human as your trainers struggle to keep up with the force you put into them. You reach Gaster as he's mid fall, you're that fast. Unsure of how to attack you go for a kick, raising your right leg high and bringing it down against his torso to slam him further down. Gaster looks up at you with a glowing golden eye. His expression is unreadable.

Your foot is about to make contact when Gaster vanishes.Dammit he teleported! The flying kick lands down against the wet floor, hard, making the surrounding ground of where it landed crack around 5 ft wide. Holy shit, I did that? You're stood, stunned looking down at the cracks, not focusing on where Gaster has gone, you mess up.

"Oh Kitt that was sneaky" Gaster laughs from behind, you flip around to see him holding a golden pistol to your forehead.The end of it is cold as it moves forth and presses against your skin, Gaster stares deep into your eyes with a dark golden glow. You force yourself to look away as you can see sans in the background behind Gaster, his face is angry as he signals before making a shot with a Gaster blaster. 

This forces Gaster to remove the pistol from your forehead and jump away from you. The shot would have hit you also if you hadn't moved. sans must have some serious faith in me if he knew i'd dodge it. As Gaster backs away sans darts forwards, realizing the two of you can gang up on him he teleports away. But to where?

"kid, behind you!" sans shouts with a hurried voice. He can't teleport anymore?

Listening to sans you go to turn around but an all to familiar pair of arms grab your arms, pulling them up behind your neck and twisting them so that you can't move. 

"I'm still stronger than you kitten" Gaster purrs beside your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. Trying to free yourself you pull at Gasters strong grip. You may have gotten new strength but it's no match for his. 

"let her go" sans commands as he approaches the two of you. His right eye is now glowing a dark shade of blue.

"Don't worry I can't hurt her, that's not my job remember?" Gaster chuckles from behind. His grip on you tightens enough so that he keeps you restrained but not enough to hurt you.

"Nice tactic Tenor, by taking a hostage sans is left with very few options" the sarge walks on by after praising Gaster. He calle dhim Tenor? Oh yeah the teachers won't know Gasters real name.

As your arms begin to ache you want to be free.

"Let go Gaster" you ask with a strained voice.

To your surprise he removes a hand from holding yours tightly. But you're still not free. What's he doing? your mind wonders and all of a sudden you feel the missing hand creep up under the back of your t shirt. Tracing the line down of your back his hand comes dangerously close to the top of where your trouser line starts but he doesn't venture further.Your breathing becomes heavy. Gasters bare skeleton hands strokes softly at your skin, teasingly almost. The contact makes you blush and struggle in his grip but you can't move.

"Don't fight it" he whispers into your ear to which he bites gently. You can feel the inside of his hot mouth and sharp canine scrape lightly against your skin.Your whole body tingles. Looking forwards helplessly, sans is staring at you two, he can't see Gasters wandering hand but can see him biting gently on your ear.

Growling lowly sans takes a deep breath and teleports. Was that a 7th time? you whilst trying to spot him re-appear.

When he does re appear it's beside you and Gaster, shouting he pushes Gaster away, forcing his hold on your hands to vanish along with his single hand on your bare back which was still tingling from his touch. The cold air blows against your each which is now moist from being inside Gasters mouth. 

You struggle not to fall over as the two engage in a fist fight in front of you. sans is clearly giving it his all. Gaster is struggling to dodge his punches as sans lands a few. One of them however sends Gaster flying backwards, he doesn't fall over though but his shoes drag across the floor and he stays up right. There's so much strength behind each punch that whenever one does make contact a loud crack emits through the air because of the bone on bone hits.

You watch on as sans continues to make Gaster struggle. He told me to get angry, yet he's the one who is.

"Okay.." you take in a deep breath and close your eyes to focus. It's indescribable how you do it but you summon around 10 knives in the air, each are incredibly sharp but all struggle to stay up in the air. Damn this is hard.

Moving your hands in sync you point forwards and at Gaster. This sends the knives flying forwards so fast you hardly have any time to warn sans. 

"SANS MOVE!" You have to scream it in order for him to hear under the sound of cracking punches him and Gaster were exchanging.

He hears you and moves back away from Gaster who of which had turned in time to see all your knives stop dead in front of him. You'd done it. You won, obviously you couldn't hurt him though and he can just teleport but he doesn't. Gaster just starts laughing and shrugs. sans joins you by your side, breathing hard he's exhausted. 

You drop all the knives to the drop, it'd taken a lot out of you to summon them as you lose your balance.

"kid" sans voice sounds worried as he catches you in his arms, you just stare up at him smiling wide.

"It was knife to know you" you giggle up at him as he joins in but pulling you up into a tight hug where all you can smell and feel is him..


	14. Dates

"Oh stop it, you two are going to get me a tooth ache from being so sweet" Gaster says mockingly but with a smile as he watches you and sans embrace. I don't know why but that's not the reaction I was expecting from him. sans is so warm..

"you got outdone by a human ,bro" sans chuckles, letting you go and standing back up straight as the two of you now stand be each other. You can't help but wonder if he felt the same way you did about that embrace. It'd felt so right, safe..

"She's not exactly human dude" Gaster retorts in reply to sans on your left. You make a face at him for that comment.

"Talk about a sore loser" You tease Gaster. It doesn't wind him up though as you'd hoped for.

"I had high hopes for you, Tenor" Sarge makes an appearance once more. Is he just lingering around to watch us?

Gaster/Tenor laughs at the Sarge.

"Sorry sir, she was my downfall" Gaster doesn't care one bit of what the Sarge expected from him.

Sarge turns his attention to you and sans.

"Well done, the two of you get a B grade" Sarge informs you before leaving once more. Guess he can't stay for too long since everyone else is still in the midst of fighting.

"Only a B grade?" your voice has heavy disappointment in it. Looking at sans exhaustively he just shrugs in reply. It was at least an A grade. Maybe Sarge is just pissed that I actually beat his most promising student. Me, a "human". Ugh.

"Wait!" you exclaim as you realize.

"huh?" sans looks down at you,puzzled.

"We're missing Papyrus and Undynes fight!" you'd totally forgotten about it whilst dealing with Gaster.

"I'll tell you guys how it goes" Gaster smirks and vanishes off into a teleport. Damn he realized sans could no longer do so.

"sans are you okay?" you look up at him and you notice his skull is sweating, how does that even work? Oh come on frisk yet you don't even question all of the teleportation. 

"i'm great" he grins down at you, you can't hold back a blush before realizing you'd lost focus once again.

"Come on!" you shout as you sprint off ahead of him, Undyne and the others are far at the end of the field. Gosh, where has all this energy come from?

Looking over your shoulder you see sans take his time in walking you grin. He's still lazy as ever.

"Hey you made it after all" Gaster welcomes you with a grin as you finally make it, you want to make a comment but your lungs are struggling, however you see that you'd caught Undyne and Papyrus in mid fight. It's incredible. There's a small crowd watching them from a safe distance which you and Gaster stood in.

Undyne is using a spear as a sword to which Papyrus is batting against with a long glowing bone he'd conjured. The blows are loud, each one pushes them back away from each other. The rain had started coming down heavy, whenever Undyne would push forth her spear you could see it slice through raindrops.

They're both smiling as they're both evenly matched for now. Looking behind them on the opposite side of you, you see Alphys looking at Undyne worriedly but encouraging her girlfriend at the same time.

"Give up ya bone head!" Undyne exclaims as she summons a second spear so that she's now dual wielding. 

"NYEHE NEVER, THIS FISH IS OUT OF IT'S DEPTH!" Papyrus laughs at her, advancing forth he can counter attack her spear strikes.

"i'm proud of him for that one" sans chuckles as he appears by your side looking exhausted, he'd caught up just in time though, fortunately. 

Undyne stumbles back from a strong blow from Papyrus, you see her left foot glide across the wet grass but she recovers. Ducking as Papyrus goes in for the final blow and as she does, using her right foot she slams it across Papyrus's unguarded legs. He suddenly falls backwards with a yelp as he'd be caught off guard.

Everyone holds their breath as Undyne is about to spear Papyrus's skull when abruptly he rolls out of the way just in the last second, leaving Undyne's spear to get stuck in the wet grass.

"ON GUARD!" Papyrus happily declares as he stands behind Undyne with a small,single bone pressed against the back of her head.

"Damn" your mouth is ajar in awe of just how smooth of a fighter Papyrus is.

"Damn right, skelebro" Gaster laughs looking forth at the standstill.

"Well, I'll be damned" Undyne lets out a small smile, releasing the last spear that was in her hand.

"I WON!" Papyrus sounds confused before almost levitating off of the floor with pure joy.

"S Grade for you and Alphys, Papyrus!" The sarge booms as he heads over to the victorious skeleton and gives him a hard pat well done on the back.

Papyrus turns to sans and you with glistening eye sockets.

"well done bro" sans smiles.

"That was amazing!" you shout, you're so pumped and excited from the action that just took place all too fast.

"Undyne, about that bet.." Gaster bears his fangs in a smirk at her. She doesn't look upset at all that Papyrus won, it was a fair fight and win.

"Another time bonebags" she groans as she stretches out the arms that had been tested fully in using her spears on Papyrus.

The rain continues to grow heavy and the last few fights had also ended.

"All right" Sarge announces as he stands tall, almost proud? in the rain. Everyone, including him is absolutely soaked. This doesn't help your wardrobe malfunction at all either.

"You all did well, some better than others.." Sarge sends a look towards Gaster then to Papyrus.

"Next time I can show you defense techniques since I know how each of you fight, now get your asses out of this rain" he finishes his instructions for the class.

"Don't need to tell me twice" you say quietly to yourself as you shiver due to the adrenaline that had once kept you warm was now completely gone.

"Come on punk" Undyne groans as she and Alphys come up to, you rub your damp arms in an attempt to warm up before nodding and following them into the building with a fast pace.

"I'm dying for a hot shower" your teeth chatter as you enter the sport center.

"Same here kid, I can't believe Paps got me good" Undyne chuckles as Alphys pops in with her shy voice.

"Y-ou..er..did..well..Un-dyne" Alphys smiles with a blush up at Undyne.

"Thanks babe" Undyne sends her a sweet smile back.

"I wonder what's going to happen regarding those expensive bets you all made" you chuckle, walking through the changing room door you rush to your locker. The sooner I can get in that damn shower the sooner I can also get this damn t shirt off of me.

"Shit, don't remind me" Undyne growls and punches a locker door to release her frustration. Now her locker has a gaping hole in it's door.

"You..um..wanna..er..use..m-my locker?" You hear Alphys try to calm down Undyne but you're too busy heading for the showers.

It was a HUGE pain but you eventually managed to get the black shirt off, pulling it off over your heard. Wet clothing is hard enough by itself to get off yet alone an alright tight piece of it. I'm going to have to ask mum to buy me another one if we can afford it.

Now stark naked, you stand underneath the warm water pouring down. It's bliss. Even though the showers aren't exactly private at all and everyone else can see you, you don't mind. Especially right now as the chilblains tingle and fade from your once frozen body. Lathering shampoo in your hair you're happy to be clean as you finish, stepping out and immediately wrapping yourself with a towel. You feel 20 times better.

Undyne and Alphys had chosen to skip using the showers and were towel drying themselves which you too had to now do. Folding all your wet uniform you place it inside the locker for now as you put on your undies before the dry shirt, jumper and skirt. Once all of you do your best to towel dry your long brown hair but it's left a tad damp. Don't frizz on me you shit. You curse at your hair in your head. 

"Want..a-a..bag..for...er the...um.wet..clothing?" Alphys approaches you and hands you a white plastic, carrier bag. 

"Please, thanks I don't know how else I'd take it home" you thank her as you take it to put your wet uniform and towel inside. It now won't make your bag wet as you stuff it inside.

"Things looked pretty close with you and sans huh?" Undyne is pulling on her uniform now, it kinda looks funny on her since it's so formal. 

"I um don't know what you're on about" you lie as you sit down on the bench in the middle of the room to pull on your baggy white socks.

Undyne laughs softly as she does up her shirt and looks down at you.

"I could see from a mile off ya idiot"

Did Alphys tell her? You look towards the yellow dino whose drying her wet glasses.

"You got feelings for the lil skeleton" Undyne smirks.

"It's not like that, I consider him to be my best friend" you say with some truth. You do consider him you're best friend but no way are you going to admit your feelings just yet.

"If you say so" Undyne replies with a sarcastic tone. She doesn't believe me at all does she?

"I could like the tallest skeleton for all you know" you tease Undyne, trying to throw her off.

"I'll believe when I see it, he's a punk-ass skeleton with a huge ego" Undyne sounds angry. I mean she showed in science how she didn't like him.

"Anyways I'm beat, that was the last lesson of today right?" you ask the two as you pull on your coat and backpack.

"Yeah, you going to the Mettaton concert after all then?" Undyne inquires as she stuffs her wet uniform inside a plastic bag also.

"Shes g-got a ...er date with...um...Papyrus to it" Alphys informs Undyne who was now putting her stuff in Alphys's non damaged locker.

"Huh really? are skeletons just your type?" Undyne gives you a wink as she laughs at you. You blush awkwardly and decide to leave without them.

"I um think.. you... uh upset her..U-Undyne" you hear Alphys say as you walk through the changing rooms door.

You walk through a bunch of students on your way out, youre in a hurry to get outside. The raining has finally stopped, although the dark grey sky looming above doesn't give much promise.Ugh.

You have to walk through town and hand your resume into shops before you can catch the bus home. Adjusting your backpack on your shoulder you take a step forth towards the exit of the academy.

"Yeah, humans are honestly disgusting. I don't get how they're allowed to even learn beside us monsters" a monster says as you pass some stood by the academy's gate exit. The words make your blood boil. You'd heard about the racism going on around the academy but this is you're first time hearing it.Should I say something? You stop walking and turn around, staring at the huddled group of young monsters. They start laughing when you do so.

"Aw I think we made one upset" one dry voice howls.

"Not as if they can do anything" another voice adds but more coldly than the last one.

A tall, dark green reptilian monster walks out from the huddled group. They're around Paps height and have sharp teeth poking from beneath their lips. He looks like a bad version of Godzilla. You're tempted to make the joke.

"Scat, dirty rat" he smirks as his words are in rhythm.

You raise a brow at him, confrontation isn't your style and hasn't been until lately. There's no way you can allow monsters to think that treating a human like this is possibly okay.

"What'd you say, Godzilla?" you bite back with your less spiky teeth. His face drops as he realizes you're not backing down to him. You're not afraid of him. But you should be Frisk.

You ignore your conscience and stand tall across from the stunned mini Godzilla.

"She just mugged you off bro" one monster shouts from within the group.They weren't exactly wrong. You feel a small grin grow on your lips.

The monsters starts walking towards you, your heart begins to thump as you realize just how dangerous of a situation you stupidly had gotten yourself into. Fuck, think fast. Can I just dodge if he attacks?

"I said to scat, rat" The reptilian stands close in front of you, his words are in a high hiss with anger backing them up.

Gulping you take a deep breath, closing your eyes you calm yourself down.

"No" you regret your answer as he immediately swings for your face, standing back you just about avoid the clawed hand that had gone for your throat. Was that the intent to kill?!

"FIGHT!, FIGHT!, FIGHT!"Monsters chant as they surround the two of you. Dammit that's how all school fights go.

"Come here you little shit" Mini Godzilla swings once more at you but this time you duck downwards and use your right fist to deliver a hit against his gut, hard.

"Ugh!" he groans as backs away slightly but instead just sends forth another hit, this time his hand was in a fist. A monster suddenly grips your arms from behind and holds you still, unable to move all you can do is watch the fast approaching green fist. 

SHIT

 

 

 

 

"Oi" you hear the familiar voice interrupt the Godzilla.

You look to your left and sure enough stood Gaster, blending in with the crowd he walks towards you and the reptile monster.

"I don't need your help" you struggle at the arms which are holding you. This is just going to fuel his ego even more. For fuck sake Frisk.

"You want to take a swing bro?" the reptile stands back and away from you, unaware he thinks that Gaster is here to join in.

"Sure" Gaster grins with his fangs as he walks towards you and stances with a fist at the ready. Wait... he's not going to seriously hit me is he?

"Dirty monsters" Gaster growls as he sends forth his punch towards you but twists around his body, using the momentum of the punch it flies straight into the Godzilla that stood beside him.

"Woah what the hell?" a monster says confused in the crowd which had turned silent upon Gasters punch. How in the hell did sans manage to compete against those? not that you doubt sans but it seems near impossible.

"Humans are our equals and whilst we walk on their surface you better show some damn respect" Gaster growls as he glares at the crowd with a golden eye. His voice is strong, the words are taken in by the monsters as they all back off and walk away, leaving the reptile that'd been punched unconscious on the floor. The monsters holding you had also left, releasing you, you were now free and standing up straight.

"Some monsters suck, am I right?" Gaster shrugs at you with a somewhat warm smile. You'd expected him to be a bit more teasing about what just happened but he isn't. 

"Uh, yeah I guess so..." you answer a bit confused about his behavior.

"Anyways where you going, home?" He asks as he walks over the unconscious monster and in front of you. Before you can answer he crouches down in front of you and inspects your face. His eyes are intense and stare beyond skin deep. Heart fluttering you avoid looking at him, instead you notice that the reptile had awoken and was groaning in pain. Gaster really did a number on him.

"You're not hurt, that's good" Gaster uses a bony thumb to hold your face by your chin and look over your face, turning it for his line of sight.He 'accidentally' rubs his bony thumb up over your bottom lip,it just makes you feel even more flustered by his magic touch. His thumb feels so smooth.. Wait, Frisk stop,snap out of it.

"Hey!" shouting you back away from him,you listen to your conscience as you swat at his hand which held your face. He chuckles and stands back up, resuming his usual 6'10 height. Damn he's tall.

"Determined as ever" Gaster remarks as he walks towards to academy's gate.

"Please, don't that's all people ever call me. Also I got to go to some shops before I catch the bus home so I'll see you tomorrow" you say to him as you follow on towards the gate.

"I really should accompany you" He sighs, stretching out his bony arms.

"I'll be fine, the capital is safe" you reassure him. It is most of the time anyways.

"nah not at the moment" you hear a tired voice from behind that belongs to sans.

"WE'LL GO WITH YOU HUMAN!" Papyrus announces as he and sans arrive by your side.

"Take care of my kitten" Gaster instructs sans specifically as he stared intensely at the smallest skeleton and not pap,sending you a cheeky wink before vanishing into his probably 20th teleport of the day.

"Thanks" you smile at the two skelebrothers once Gaster was gone.

"NO PROBLEM,ALTHOUGH I ACTUALLY NEED TO MAKE PREPARATIONS FOR OUR DATE, HUMAN I WILL SEE YOU LATE BUT I'M SURE MY BROTHER WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU IN THE MEANTIME!"

"papyrations" sans grins at his taller brother with his pun.

Papyrus sighs heavily. "NOT NOW! I'LL SEE YOU TWO LATER" Papyrus finishes and walks off out the front gates. Leaving you with sans.

"So um" you start as you look up at the comedic skeleton.

"let's go on a date kid" sans says, winking at you as he fights back a small pastel blue blush on the front of his skull. Your heart skips a beat.


	15. Cold

"Huh?" your heart is racing as you can't believe the now blushing pastel blue skeleton.

"paps suggested i take you out on one after he does" sans doesn't make eye contact with you, stuffing his hands a little deeper into his jacket pockets as he looks slightly awkward. Papyrus really said that to him?

"Uh yeah.. s-sure" you accidentally let your nerves get the better of you as you stutter an answer.

He chuckles and breathes out a heavy sigh of relief. 

"glad you said yeah, i had a tonne of pick up lines at the ready" sans grins and now looks at you, his eyes are burning with a new emotion that you can't pinpoint. Nevertheless you don't mind looking back at them with your own. 

You try to drag your eyes away from his as the moment between you grows.

"Like what?" you try a small laugh, partially curious of the pick up lines sans has. You're surprised he even has them. Has sans actually date before? I wonder who.. No! You shake your head to stop your mind from wondering.

"what that an earthquake?" his voice snaps you back to reality as sans holds a big grin, the following line obviously ready to be delivered. 

"or did you just rock my world?" sans sends a little wink, you can tell he's enjoying this as well as being embarrassed due to the pastel blue blush on his skull. 

"Oh my god sans" you laugh hard, easing up a bit. You can't ever feel uncomfortable around sans really.

"yeah and i've got a skele-ton more" his grin only grows with his puns. Bad or good they always make you laugh or smile in response to each one of them.

"But uh, where do you wanna take me on this date huh?" your lips curl as you can't stop smiling up at the smitten skeleton. You feel so happy right now, has he finally noticed your feelings maybe?

"gon be a surprise kiddo" sans says unsure of himself. He hasn't thought the date through yet has he? 

"Any idea of when?" you say as you're trying to find out the details of this date.

sans shrugs awkwardly.

"kinda a spontaneous guy" sans smirks down at you, all the hairs on your body rise up as his stare makes you never want to look away. You can feel your face grow warm.

"you okay ?" sans sounds concerned and leans down , his skull inches from yours. His blush has now vanished as he thinks you may have a fever due to your crimson face that only developed further as he got closer. If he moved only a few inches closer.. you could kiss him or vice versa.

"I need to go hand in my resumes right now!" you announce with a sudden and clearly nervous voice. sans doesn't jump back as you shout though, instead he raises a bony hand and places it across your forehead.It's so smooth and cools down the heat on your face. sans eyes are glowing in their sockets as he inspects your face. You could swear that his gaze stayed upon your lips longer than necessary. Also when you have a fever your lips don't have anything to do with it?

"s-sans" you nervously swallow as his eyes snap to yours as you say his name. 

"oh, sorry kid" he almost jumps off as he realizes just how close he'd gotten to you without permission. The pastel blue blush re appeared on his plain white skull once more.

"N-no it's okay, It's just important I do this" you say as you take off your backpack and reach inside for your resumes that you had printed off at the weekend. Pulling your backpack back on, sans is looking at you slightly confused. Oh, better explain.

"We kinda aren't doing well on money lately, Toriel and I. Asgore has been gone for a long time" you sigh as you shuffle the pages neatly. sans grin disappears.

"tell her i need to talk with her" sans sounds incredibly serious now as he takes a step closer towards you.

You want to ask sans more about why he needs to but you decide not to pry. Him and Toriel have a special kind of relationship. He did say long ago he'd made a promise to her which you'd never found out what it actually was.

"anyways where you need to take those?" sans interrupts your thoughts and smiles, pointing at the papers in your hands.

"Oh" you show him a page of your resume briefly before turning round and pointing west to where the majority of the shops were in the capital.

"Just to the shopping avenue" you say as sans starts walking off in the direction you'd pointed towards.

"i know a short cut" sans tiredly announces as he's walking away slowly, giving you time to catch up behind him. Once you do you can't help but talking about something which had been on your mind for a while now.

"Did you notice it when we fought Gaster earlier?" your voice is uneasy as you know that you definitely had seen it earlier.

"he had no red band on his wrist, hence why he kept teleporting right?" sans turns his skull to face you as the two of you walk down a long street which had a tonne of trees surrounding. 

"Yeah, I guess they might take it off for the sparring lessons?" your guess is a good one.

"maybe, i don't like him though Frisk" sans sounds a little bitter as he admits this.

"You're being civil with him though which is good?" sans shrugs in reply to your question.

"i don't think he's the real enemy though" he sounds deep in thought, both yours and sans pace slows down as the conversation progresses.

"Yeah, I've been told I'm wanted dead but yet there's been no sign of it. Well if you don't count Gasters outbursts" you shudder as you're reminded of the time when his fangs sank deep into your neck.. but sans kissed it better..

You're blushing.

It doesn't matter though as sans isn't looking at you, instead his eyes are looking through the distance. Your eyes can be looking, yet not seeing. His however, glow magnificently filled with magic and awe. Dammit Frisk what is it with you and eyes?

"that's the thing kid, they're gonna make a move sooner or later" sans doesn't sound thrilled by this, obviously, nor do you. You groan, this is becoming tiring, being constantly on edge.

sans laughs at your groaning as it's obvious you didn't ask for any of this. 

"you got me and the others though y'know" sans wraps his arm around the back of your shoulders so that his left hand hangs in-front of your chest. His rib-cage softly digs into your side as it leans against yours. Since when was sans getting close a lot?

You don't mind this though as his touch relieves you a bit of the ever growing stress. It wasn't long until you both made it to the shops. His short cuts were always quick, yet rather it's rather amazing how he always seemed to have them memorized. Unless he just makes them up as he goes along. The weather is kind in staying dry for now but it is cold..Maybe I can get a bit more snug against sa-

"how about cafe zero?" sans had let you go from his grip as the two of you now stood outside a small cafe on the street. The cold air hitting the side of you that sans had warmed up. Even though he's made of bones he's surprisingly toasty.

"Y-yeah" you say awkwardly leaving sans outside as you wonder inside the warm cafe. The strong scent of coffee welcomes you as you head over to the counter. It's a cosy little place, not many people nor workers are inside. The man working at the counter wears glasses that match his black hair. Short stubble covers his face which looks tired. Should I really ask him?

"How can I help?" His face lights up as he sees you approach the counter, the resumes still in your hands. You fiddle with them and hand one over to him as you answer his question.

"I'm looking for work and just wondered if it's okay that I leave my resume with you?" you ask politely. Got to seem like a respectable young adult.

The man briefly looks down at the paper before looking back at you from behind the counter.

"Yeah no problem, is that all?" he raises a sharp brow at you.

"No that's it thanks" you answer but you do want to buy something warm in all honesty, however you just can't afford it.

"Alright then, have a lovely day" the man smiles at you but you get the feeling he doesn't mean it. What's his problem? You choose to ignore your gut feeling and smile back before you leave the cafe.

"how'd it go?" sans is waiting for you as you walk through the door. He's stood looking rather bored, his fuzzy white hood now covering his skull. Is he cold? you wonder.

"it's a bit cold" he notices you looking at the fuzzy hood. Forgetting about the hood you reply to his question.

"Alright, I think?" your words sound confused. And sans chuckles lightly at this.

"ya think?" he repeats.

"Yeah, now let's go get these all handed out" you lie as you walk forth to the shop that's besides the cafe. It's going to take around an hour to hand all these out before the sun goes down and the cold is too much. sans follows you around the whole time, patiently waiting each time you go into each and every shop until you've ran out of resumes.

Standing by the bus station, you're now exhausted and very cold.

sans looks at you as you're freezing, even in your big black coat. You hadn't said much to him in the past 5 minutes as you were fixated of the growing numbness of your limbs.

"you givin me the cold shoulder?" he grins down at you as you can't help but start pacing back and forth to keep warm. Meanwhile he just leans against a building wall by the bus stop.

"Heh, not at all sans it's just freezing. I don't know how I'm going to manage the concert later with Paps" your teeth chatter lightly as you talk. This sound grabs sans attention. I guess him being a skeleton, he knows all too well that when your teeth chatter you must be very cold.

"you want to come round ours instead of heading home? you won't freeze to death that way" he suggests, pulling up your hood for you so that it can keep your ears and face warm. Your body is frantically shaking now and you can't control your teeth.

"Yeah if that's *chatter* alright" you just about manage. Immediately upon agreeing sans walks in-front of you and crouches down. Is he offering to give me a piggy back? No, I'll be too heavy? you debate whether to accept but sans doesn't give you a choice as his voice breaks your thoughts with a stern tone.

"kid,on,now" he commands you.

Leaning forth you gently get on his back. You'd expected it to be bony but his jacket is so well padded you don't feel a thing, but you do feel a bit warmer by doing this. Wrapping your arms around the front of his chest, you are able to rest your chin on his left shoulder. Your thighs are held up underneath by sans hands, they're smooth and gentle against you. If they went any further he'd be..

"comfy?" sans snaps you out of your inappropriate thoughts. Heart beating fast you suddenly feel more warm.

"Uh, yeah" you answer awkwardly. Damn he might be able to feel how fast my heart is going on his back? You realize you're also leaning your chest up against his back. There's no way in hell he won't notice those squishy buns on him,Frisk.

"right kid hold on tight" sans instructs you before suddenly sprinting forth. He's so fast! you eyes sting as the cold air blows into them. He's easily going around 70mph, how can this be happening? the lazy skeleton can actually run?!

The two of you dart quickly through the streets and roads before arriving back outside his and Paps apartment. Upon your arrival you expect sans to let you down but instead he just pushes the door open with his right foot. They leave the door unlocked?

"paps!" sans sounds exhausted as he calls for his brother.

"SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" you heard the loud high pitched voice in the kitchen grow closer.

"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CALL YO-" Papyrus stops as he walks into the hallway, seeing you and sans a few steps through the door. Papyrus is wearing a chef hat and red oven mitts along with a superman apron. You can't help but stifle a small giggle at him.

"lil help" sans groans as you feel him grow weak underneath you.

Papyrus rushes forth and lifts you off of sans back as if you're a small toy. Just how small am I to these skeletons? Once Papyrus is holding you in his arms, sans collapses onto the couch. Eyes closed and instantly snoring.

Papyrus gently lowers you and lets you go, wandering over to his brother and inspecting the unconscious skeleton.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HUMAN?" Papyrus says slightly quieter than usual but still loudly as he gives you a confused look. Not as if that would awake sans from the deep sleep though.

"He ran" you shrug, rubbing your frozen hands together as you walk over to a beanbag on the floor,it looks new. Sinking back into the bag you quickly warm up.

"NO WAY!" Papyrus looks just as surprised as you were when sans started to sprint.

"Yeah, way" you reassure him with a nod.

"WERE YOU IN TROUBLE BY ANY CHANCE?" Paprus leaves his brother be and heads back into the kitchen, probably cooking spaghetti.

You have to shout back in order to reply, a part of you is hesitant to since sans is sleeping but he wasn't awoken by Papyrus so it should be okay.

"Well, I almost froze!" you say loudly, not enough to shout but enough for the tall skeleton to hear you.

"AH WELL MY SPAGHETTI CAN WARM YOU UP IF YOU WOULD LIKE SOME!" Papyrus sounds awfully proud. He should be really since he got an S grade in making the italian dish at the academy.

"That'd be great thanks!" you reply.

"feelin any warmer?" sans yawns. Your eyes dart towards him laying on the couch, his dim eyes glowing back you . Somehow glowing dots for eyes can even appear to be tired. You take off your coat as you'd grown too warm as a matter of fact. Grinning at him you throw your coat at him, maybe he can use it as a blanket?

"Sure am, thanks by the way" you say gratefully. He doesn't fight your coat or catch it as it lands across his laid out body. He simply smiles at you before passing out again.

"SPAGHETTI IS READY!" Papyrus announces from the kitchen. His voice echoes through the entire apartment.

Rising up you follow the voice that leads you into the kitchen. The table you had once seen empty now has three plates of spaghetti. Presumably one for each of you.

"Looks awesome Paps" your mouth waters as your nostrils are filled with a beautiful smell of the spaghetti. Tomato and basil on it's own has an amazing aroma but this smells like a genuine Italian restaurant. 

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED IT YET! IT'S MUCH BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE I GAVE YOU ALL THOSE YEARS AGO FOR THAT PUZZLE" Just like that your mouth stops watering as you remember the taste of the spaghetti. It may have been many years ago but that taste... it never leaves you.

The two of you sit down and start to dig in, Papyrus watches you take your first mouthful as you lift the fork up to your mouth. The taste is incredible..

"IS IT GOOD?" Papyrus eagerly waits for you to answer as you swallow down the forkful of spaghetti.

"Papyrus.." you start and his face drops as your voice is soft and serious.

"You could be a master chef with this" you look up at him as he is sat opposite you. His face is filled with joy as your words meet his.. ears?

"OH I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE IT!" Papyrus almost jumps over the tablet to hug you but he resists the temptation. You chuckle as he starts to telly you about all the types of pastas and sauces that are his favorites. Apparently there's a type of spaghetti that's the same texture as silk it's that fancy. Maybe I should get him some for Christmas ? You think to yourself as it's not far off.

"So when is Mettatons concert?" you ask Paps as you check your phone, the time is currently 8:10pm.

"8:30 I BELIEVE" Papyrus finishes off his plate of spaghetti and takes your empty one. sans was still full obviously but Paps just puts it inside of the microwave so that his brother can eat it later when he wakes up. You watch Papyrus from behind as he starts to wash up the dirty plates in the sink.

"Is it outdoors?" you ask him,slightly apprehensive.

"APPARENTLY IT'S INSIDE A CLUB FOR SOME REASON DOWN IN THE CENTER OF THE CAPITAL" Papyrus informs you whilst not looking behind him.

"I don't know if I can get into a club" you say slightly nervous, crap what am I even going to wear? You panic a little inside.

"UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE GOING TO BE HERE SHORTLY TO MAKE YOU APPEAR OLDER SO WORRY NOT, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE TAKEN MANY PRECAUTIONS IN ORDER TO MAKE THIS DATE A SUCCESS!" Papyrus turns around and winks, creating a small star that twinkles in the air over to you. You watch it as it goes outside of the kitchen door and vanishes.

"bro you need to stop making those stars, they just support the fact that i'm outta this world" sans grins as he slowly walks into the kitchen. Clearly recovered from that running, really fast at that. The running and recovery that is.

Papyrus turns around, inspecting his brother inquisitively. 

"SANS DID YOU ASK FRISK OUT ON A DATE LIKE I SAID TO?!" Papyrus asks and sans instantly blushes with a shrug.

"He um did" you answer the question for sans who looks at you rather surprised. You smile back at him, blush vanishing he smirks back at you.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED!" Papyrus announces as he stops washing dishes and jumps on his smaller brothers back.

"TONIGHT WILL BE A DOUBLE DATE!"


	16. Drink up and run Part 1

"Well, are you two skeletons?" you smirk at Papyrus and sans which are staring at you, confused. Oh this is gonna be fun.

sans grin grows though as he suspects your next sentence.

"WHY OF COURSE WE ARE" Papyrus sounds proud.

"Good, because I want noBODYelse for a double date" you chuckle at the terrible joke but they seem to find it funny as they both laugh. Two two brothers do have an excellent sense of humors, there's no denying that.

"you're almost as good as me" sans walks on over to the fridge as he'd finished laughing to find a hidden can of soda, turning round to face you and Paps he opens it with a click before taking a sip. It's so weird how it doesn't just fall out of him.

"Really?" you inquire whilst mainly looking at his mouth drink the fizzy liquid.

"nah, still good though" sans grins widely towards you so that your eyes have to look further up. Had he caught you staring?

"Guess I can't put all my muscle into my jokes the way you do" you tease back at sans trying to ignore what just happened.

"OH MY THAT WAS A GOOD ONE HUMAN NYEHE!" Papyrus laughs. You smile back at him, Paps always backs you up.

*ring!,ring!,ring!*the front doorbell goes off.

Papyrus rushes out of the kitchen in order to answer it. Leaving just you and sans in the room. This should be fun.

"heh,well i've got more balls than you kid" sans tone is starting to carry a bit of sarcasm.

"Well duh, I'm a girl" you retort.

"yeah i noticed" sans winks at you, your heart flutter whenever he does so. You look away from him, lightly shaking your head. Damn it, don't blush.

"by the way kid" he starts, walking over slowly towards you sitting at the table.

You look up at him, his face has gotten serious. Does he have something important to tell me? Stopping he sits up on the table, right in front of you but he looks ahead of him and at the sink.

"i've been meaning to tell you something" he starts, his eye sockets are almost completely black but two white glowing dots faintly linger inside them.

"PARTY NIGHT PUNKS!" Undyne shouts and runs into the kitchen, not stopping she grabs both you and sans by your upper-arms and drags you out into the living room where Alphys and Papyrus stand.

"Let's get the pre-drinks going and tunes. Oh god Frisk you can't go looking like that either" Undyne sounds so excited as she fusses over you and her phone which small speaker struggles with the music blaring out of it. Alphys who is wearing a lovely floral dress and appears to be wearing contacts? is laughing at Undyne who sits you down on the couch. Papyrus and sans just watch on rather bewildered.

"Paps, drinks!" Undyne commands as she pulls out a small purse from her leather jacket. She looks bad-ass in a black tank tops and leather jacket. Grey ripped jeans that show off some of her scales from underneath accompany the biker boots that hug her feet at the bottom.

"OH COURSE, SANS COME HELP ME BROTHER!" Papyrus gestures for sans to go back into the kitchen. You can't see his reaction as the two of them are now in the corner of your eye. If you move your head it'd probably piss off Undyne.

"Right, babe come help" Undyne pushes back a piece of red hair behind her what you presume are ears?

"S-sure!" Alphys sounds excited as the two of them begin to poke and prod at your face with makeup brushes and brush your long hair. Closing your lids, Undyne strokes back and forth on them with a brush. Meanwhile Alphys is tousling and back combing your hair.

"Why are you still in your uniform kid?" Undyne looks down at you as she finishes working on your now cakey feeling face.

"Haven't been home yet" you shrug.

"I er...have..a..top in my um..bag.. if you wanna..wear that" Alphys suggest as she pulls out a black piece of clothing and hands you it. Upon further inspection you realize it's one of those black mesh kind of tops. The part that covers your breasts is black and covered where the rest is a meshy long sleeve. 

You blush, looking down at the top you'd held up in front of you. God this is a bit much isn't it?

"Isn't it a bit revealing?" you ask nervously looking at Undyne and Alphys for reassurance. Wait, why does Alphys even own this?

"You need to look grown up" Undyne stands up, looking pleased with herself.

"DRINKS!" Papyrus runs in with a tray of glasses filled with a clear, fizzing liquid.

"bro i don't think tha-" sans is cut off as Papyrus had given one of the glasses to Undyne. Obviously whatever was in that glass, Undyne clearly did not take kindly to it.

"pffft!" she spews out the liquid onto the floor. sans who is stood in the door way of the kitchen raised his bony palm to his skull. You can't help but giggle at him as he facepalms.

"PAPYRUS I DIDN'T MEAN LEMONADE!" Undyne's face is angry but twisted from the sourness of her drink you presume. Papyrus is standing with glasses of the lemonade on his little tray as he looks at the pissed off fish, rather confused.

"THEN WHAT DRINK WERE YOU REFERRING TO?" Papyrus sounds concerned. He's so innocent. 

"I think she wanted alcohol" you step into the conversation.

"P-probably.." Alphys adds.

"we don't have any, sorry sourpuss" sans had removed his hand from his skull now. Instead his usual grin had returned once more to his face.

"You've got to be shitting me, hurry up and get changed punk so we can go get some" Undyne orders you as she's pawing at her now stuck out tongue. She really can't handle sour can she.

"Okay, I'll just be a minute" you announce as you get up from the couch and head to the bathroom without looking back.

It's only down on the left of the long hallway, the door was open thankfully so that's you you figured out where it was. Stepping inside you realize just how small it is. There's a toilet in-front of you, a sink on its left and the shower is almost touching your right shoulder as you closed the door behind you. Upon further inspection you realize there's a collection of many,many rubber ducks in the small room. The bathroom itself is white but could be mistaken as yellow given the amount of rubber duckies in it. There's a small batman one eyeing you up from the sink as you pull your jumper and shirt off over your head. I'm sure a rubber duckie isn't eyeing you up ,Frisk.

Pulling the black mesh on, it hugs your chest tightly as you pull it down over your chest. God and I thought the gym shirt was a pain in the ass. Best not get this one wet. You think to yourself as you pull the top down fully. Looking in the mirror you decide it'll be a better idea to tuck the top into your skirt. 

"Smokey eye-shadow huh?" you speak to yourself as you inspect your reflection in the mirror. Undyne had done a decent job to be fair, everything is blended out smoothly on your eyelid. A long sharp black line sits above your lashes, Undyne does a killer winged liner. No wonder she uses spears that are so sharp. You lean back from the mirror and look yourself over, you easily look 20, makeup is truly a magical thing.

"Hurry up Punk!" you hear Undyne shout down the hallway. Turning the bathroom door knob you walk out and into the hallway, heading down towards the others who are all now stood by the front door. Undyne sees you first and she lets out a high pitched whistle. 

"How old do I look then?" you say feeling confident in yourself, and definitely grown up.

"I'd..say..um...19" Alphys answers, you smile brightly at the number when it reaches your ears.

"Easily 20, damn I did a good job" Undyne wraps a arm around Alphys as she admires her handy work on you.

"ARE YOU SURE? WE ARE MUCH,MUCH OLDER THAN HER" Papyrus laughs, he's right though. You've actually always wondered truly how old all of them are, especially sans and Papyrus since they apparently just showed up one day. You remember finding that out in one of the shops all those years ago. Your selective memory only knows pieces of what happened back then.

"true, my greys are showing" sans grins at you, his eyes are lit brightly at the sight of you.

"You do have a lovely head of hair" you joke at sans whilst staring at his bare skull.

"Enough about the hair, we're gonna be late" Undyne groans as she walks on out the front door with Alphys's hand in hers. sans briefly follows on, he's just wearing his usual clothes for tonight. Papyrus who is currently standing in front of you however...

"OH DO YOU LIKE MY SUIT?" he notices you staring as he turns the lights off in the apartment. He's wearing a blood red suit with a bright purple tie. When did he change into that?!

"IT'S ALL THE BUZZ ON PROJECT RUNWAY THAT HUMAN SHOW I'VE BEEN WATCHING!" Papyrus poses proudly with his outfit. You chuckle and shake your head before walking past him and outside. It's freezing out, especially in the outfit you're wearing.

"Fuck, it's so cold" you shiver, wrapping your arms around yourself. How are actually getting to this club anyway? sans used his teleport for the day.

"WORRY NOT!" Papyrus announces from behind you as you hear the door close and lock with a click. 

Papyrus walks forth and past the 4 of you as you're all cold, sans hasn't looked at you once though, he's got something on his mind...

"I HAVE A WONDERFUL FORM OF TRANSPORTATION" Papyrus presses a button on his keys that jingle in the air. You hear a beep and see a car light up on the street of the apartment. It's a small red racing car. Well what were you expecting Frisk?

"That won't fit all of us you bonehead" Undyne sighs tiredly.

"No worries ladies and gents" Gaster appears mid air and falls to the grown on his boots, hard. Something about that seemed unplanned.

"nice one bro" sans grins at Gaster from behind you. Gaster ignores him and chuckles to himself before he looks around at you all.He's wearing his usual jacket but his shirt underneath is a dark grey as the top few buttons on it are undone, exposing his collarbone.

"I'll be the chaperone for the night then for you all" he sounds full of himself but at least you all can get to the club/concert quickly and out of the cold.

"Be whatever, but get us there quick it's cold" Undyne shivers as Alphys hugs her side to help her warm up. It's so adorable you can't help but look at them with admiration in your eyes.

"Now everyone, touch me" Gaster laughs as he spreads out his arms, he only has one socket lit for some reason you notice as he looks at you.

"thought you'd never ask" sans walks in front of you, blocking Gasters view but he just exchanges banter with the smaller skeleton. For some reason sans is eager to place his hand on Gasters forearm.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE TO GO?" Papyrus places his hand on gasters right shoulder without any hesitation.

"He could take us anywhere for all we know" Undyne warns Paps as she places a webbed hand on Gasters back.

"I-im..sure..we'll..er..be..fine" Alphys places her yellow hand on top of Undynes, blushing at the contact.

This just leaves you as the only person yet to touch Gaster in order to make the teleport. Do you touch his arm, shoulder, hands or?..

"Come on Kitten we ain't got all day" Gaster leans forward just enough to grab your wrist firmly in his bony fingers. He's not wearing gloves? Or the red band.. You don't like this. A bad feeling stirs up in your gut and it's not due to the usual anticipation of motion sickness from the teleports. sans is glaring at Gasters hold on your wrist but before he can notice the whole lot of you vanish.

The next thing you know is that everything is pitch black and you feel warm all over...


	17. Drink up and run Part 2

"Good evening, Ladies and Gents. It's so good to have all you dearies of mine here for this evening!" Mettaton breaks the silence as you start to gather your bearings. It's hard to make out as your pupils adjust but the entire room you are now inside is filled with many, many monsters.

Everyone else minus Gaster held a look of bewilderment upon their faces. For a moment there you could have sworn Gaster was up to something.. You feel warm since you're now inside the club that was oddly not playing any music. The only sound was Mettaton's voice who you had focused your attention on. The whole club was almost pitch black. The only light is the one which surrounds Mettaton on stage. He's in his 'reborn' self currently with a few upgrades. Since when was he that shiny? You eyes inspect the robot as he eats up all of the attention.

"For tonight, and tonight only. I the fabulous Mettaton shall treat you all to my beautiful singing voice as you party on.I do have some old friends here tonight so I can't dote over everyone all night I'm afraid but oh well my dearies" Mettaton pauses and poses on his stage, his microphone sparkles in the light...Is that a pure gold microphone?!

"The show must go on!" Mettaton blows a kiss towards the crowd and starts to sing along to a tune that begins in the background, it has a techno/bass vibe.

"I genuinely thought I died.." you breathe out in deep relief, resting your hands on your knees in front of you looking down at the now glowing floor, the dance floor you presume.

"I am enough to make you think you've gone to heaven after all huh?" Gaster laughs nudging you gently as him and everyone else was adjusting to the sudden but warm environment. Given it's busy inside it's no surprise all the ready party goers are heating up the joint. Something feels off though..

"HE IS SO TALENTED!" Papyrus's eye sockets are shining from within as he stares forth at the robot prancing on stage in sync with the music.

"Seems the surface has worked well for him huh?" Undyne is too looking up at Mettaton in the limelight at front with a proud shine in her eyes.

You raise back up to your standing position and notice a crowded bar part of the club on your far left. To your surprise there's a human working at it, a young man with yellow hair and dark stubble on his face. He's wearing one of those white shirts and black bow ties with a vest. He looks fancy and also looks like to be struggling with the amount of monsters that surround him over the counter.

"I'd suggest to get a drink but that poor bartender seems to be having a difficult time" you say looking at the others who all seem to be excited.. apart from sans..?

"Nah Kit, that's Flo working and trust me just watch him" Gaster sounds sure of himself as he points over at the bartender with a bony finger.

Sure enough as you once again turn your attention to the bar you see Flo's patience run out as he smashes down a glass against an obnoxious monster who was barking orders at him. The loud smash causes the other monsters to back down and now and stop giving Flo such a hard time. He sure has a temper although it was rather funny since he looks so innocent.

"Let's get them drinks flowiiing!" Undyne shouts before dragging poor Alphys over to the bar. You and the skeletons have no other option than to follow the couple. Gaster and Papyrus are the two to make their way over first, maneuvering through the crowd of dancing monsters. Leaving you and sans to follow suit but he grabs your hand abruptly as you put one foot forth.

"kid..." he starts as you turn and look up at him. You can't read his expression or eyes that are dimly lit for the life of you.

"You alright sans?" Your voice comes out more concerned than you'd wanted to.

He takes your question into consideration as his eyes fixate on the hand he's using to hold yours out in front of him. You want to know what he's thinking so badly but he simply shrugs in reply to you before speaking.

"yeah, just there's a drink i want ya to try" he forces a grin up at you. What's going on? If he doesn't want to tell me there is I really shouldn't push him to but..

He notices your worried look that is plastered upon your face. He lets out a small laugh.

"honestly ya gotta try it" the lights in his sockets now brighter than before as he squeezes your small hand in his large bony one. Maybe it's nothing after all?

"What drink is it?" you try for a smile.

"that's the spirit" he winks down at you as his grin grows, causing your face to feel a little warm.

"Well we will be drinking spirits after all" you chuckle as sans moves through the crowd, still holding your hand in his behind you as he moves forward, clearing a path for you to follow him. Slowly but surely you brush against various monsters and the occasional human as you move ahead. You notice sans's hand feels a little cold.. not exactly cold but possibly wet? maybe it's his sweat, the fact he even can is bizarre. It is warm in here so it wouldn't surprise me if he's too warm.

It's not long until you're re united with the others now sitting up at the less busy bar now. Undyne is already at it, necking down shots like they're water, it's really quite astonishing. You'd probably choke and possibly die if you attempted to keep up with her, or any other monster really, even if you are some so called 'Angel'. 

Meanwhile Alphys is sat beside Undyne and taking a small sip from what you guess to be a brandy glass, you can't help but wonder what sort of drink Alphys likes.. well alcoholic ones. If she's as big an anime fan as you think it'd probably have to be saké, a very famous Japanese alcoholic beverage.

A squeeze of your hand takes away your attention from the monster couple on the right of the bar as sans was gesturing you to sit up at the bar with Paps on your left and him on the right. Hesitantly you let go of sans's hand and climb up on a bar stool, it's fairly high up but this way you're not towered over by the tall skeletons at least.

The bars itself is amazing, the counter is made from glass and it's clear with a purple lava like liquid filling it underneath. Behind the bar itself with Flo are beautifully organised bottles of drink. A part of you wants to try all the concoctions but you know that would not end well in the slightest whatsoever. It's probably what Gaster has in his black drink since it's just a combination of everything available after all.

Once you're comfortable at the bar you notice that sans is now sat beside you so you turn to face him, curious as to what drink he was talking about a minute or two ago.

"So, what was that drink you were talking about?" you ask, resting your elbows up on the bar counter as you inspect sans growing grin on his face.

Facing you, sans gives an innocent shrug as he signals Flo with his right hand, you can see his protection charm glows faintly as he does so. You kind of forget that the two of you have them still on your right hands.

"IT'S NAMED AFTER ME" Papyrus chirps on your left excitedly. 

"The drink?" You raise your brow at him as he nods back.

"kinda gives you a huge boost of energy" sans adds as he takes a small shot glass from Flo. The contents of the small glass is a dark magenta that is fizzing majorly. White smoke is emitting up from the liquid inside, just what is in the drink? you decide it's better off that you don't know.

"Explains the name" Gaster laughs down the counter as he's sat by Papyrus who of which takes Gasters comment as a compliment. You're not too sure whether or not it actually was a compliment though given Gasters smirk.

"here ya go, kiddo" sans hands over the small smoking shot glass over to you, hesitantly you take it from him. It's quite heavy and you're sure it's not just the glass causing that which is extremely odd but these monster drinks are all sorts of strange. Holding it in your right hand you inspect it a little closer, it smells of cotton candy as the smoke reaches your nostrils.

"Just down it ya Punkkk.." Undyne shouts whilst slurring the last word. Alphys is laughing as her girlfriend then starts hiccuping repeatedly.

You raise the glass to your bottom lip and look at sans for reassurance. He gives it. Placing his hand on the bottom of your glass he tilts it up so that the contents are forced to go towards your partially open lips. His eyes are delicate in their gaze as he watches your lips move against the glass.

The fizzy liquid fills your mouth, it feels like you're drinking pop rocks although it has a rather unpleasant taste to say the least. However it leaves a lush after taste of cotton candy when you finally managed to swallow it down. Making a face you rest the empty glass on the counter as you cough a little since it was rather strong for even a shot.

"HOW WAS IT?, WELL HOW WAS I NYEHEH" Papyrus is oblivious to your reaction of the drink as he pats your left shoulder in urge of your answer.

"So how does he taste, Kitten?" Gaster teases you as he's amused with your still disgusted face. The drink may have tasted like a rats arse initially but you're starting to feel what you can only compare to as pins and needles.

You look up at Papyrus whose eyes are eagerly watching you. Damn I can't possibly tell him it tasted bad can I?

"Um.." you start.

"pretty bad huh?" sans is laughing on your right.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE TASTE BROTHER THOUGH THAT'S THE GREAT PART, IT'S ABOUT HOW I MAKE YOU FEEL!" Papyrus is quick to protect and explain the drink in his honor as he shouts at his brother.

sans does have a point as your body is quickly starting to feel like it's home to a huge pit of endless energy. Is this what Paps always feels like? No wonder he's always bouncing off the walls, literally and metaphorically you think to your self as you try to control the energy building inside you.

"It feels, intense" you manage to say with a tone of surprise. 

"Then you're ready to dance babydoll" Gaster declares and stands up signalling for you to go dance with him but you'd rather dance with sans.

Thankfully before you can even potentially decline Gasters offer, sans has taken your right hand and pulled you away from the stool and bar and into the dancing crowd. His bony hand is still wet as it's wrapped around your dry hand. They do say that when you're around someone you like that you hands may sweat. You chuckle.

You can't help but begin dancing almost instantly as he lets your hand free once more. The music had gotten louder and Mettaton was singing louder also. The energy which had been accumulating was now being poured into your moving, dancing limbs. sans was laughing at you as you jokingly grabbed one of his hands to encourage him to dance with you. He joined in which was so surreal as he's so well.. sans. To see the lazy bones move so much was kind of exciting though. The air is hot and filled with music as the two of you dance in tune with the music. sans is actually not that bad of a dancer too you think to yourself as he moves around in front of you. He looks pretty damn cool..and he knows it.

As you slowly disperse the energy that fuels your dancing you shout over the music and singing to ask sans a question.

"WHAT WAS IT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?!" you have to shout it as loud as you can in order for him to have any chance at all in hearing it.

Your words seemed to have slapped him in the skull though as he freezes and looks at you with dim sockets. Avoiding eye contact you notice he grits his teeth and just grabs your arm, firmly as he almost drags you away. sans is always so gentle.. What's gotten into him? Your mind races as he pulls you into a somewhat quiet corner of the busy club by two black doors which you presumed were for a cupboard or something.

"i can't tell you but" he almost chokes on his words as he struggles to get them out. sans looks around behind you and in front of himself. What's going on? you want to know.

Finally he shakes his skull and looks you dead in the eyes with his dark lit sockets, the look in them sends the worst type of shiver down your spine as your body tells you to run, but why?

"forgive me" his words are cold and full of regret as suddenly he moves, grabbing you by the shoulders he turns and pushes you backwards and into the black doors with a strong force. You let out a small yelp as he throws you like a toy almost. You manage to keep eye contact with sans as you fall back though before the doors close in front,leaving you to land on your back with a loud thud. Pain shoots up through your back as you groan and roll on your right side. Questions race through your mind with no apparent answer. What the hell just happened..

Why would sans do that? Did he have to be so rough? Is he okay? Oh god did the others see? Did anyone just see that? Fuck, Where am I? Why is it so dark in here? I thought he was protecting me, this makes no fucking sense. sans would never betray me surely, would he...? Tonight was supposed to be great. 

 

"Do not blame sans for his actions, Guardian" A deep voice breaks your trace of thought as the dark place you're in lights up dimly in what you think is the center. It's not far in front of you as you raise yourself up into a sitting position on the cold concrete floor you had landed on. You start to feel a little bit anxious of your current situation but it actually is a very familiar one. 

Backing up slowly you keep your eyes on the dimly lit center as a person walks into it but soon two more join them.You can't see their faces as they wear a weird clown mask and black robes, the hoods of which are pulled up over the backs of their heads. 

"Seriously what the hell was in that drink?.." you quietly mumble to yourself. Momentarily blinking hard to believe what you're seeing in-front of you. You decide to continue moving back very slowly until you reach the back doors, resting your back upon them and pushing slightly but the doors don't open. Crap. 

"Don't bother in an any attempts of fleeing" a deep but slightly softer voice emits from the mask on the right of the center.

"Who are you?" your voice is strong but inside you're terrified of the three.

"Who we are does not matter, who you are though matters very much so young one" The voice comes from the far left now of the center. It's the softest one of the three and it almost reassuring but not quite.

Sighing deeply you get up from the floor, slowly but keeping your eyes fixated on the figure in the middle. You're not sure why but they give off the most dominating aura you have ever felt.

"Why did sans do that?" you ask as you try to come off and cool and calm.

"He was threatened, if he had not done so his brother would be dead" The 2nd deepest voice on the right answers but very coldly. You feel a little bit relieved but still hurt. Did sans really not think he could talk to you about it? The group of you all could have helped..

"Enough" The middle voice commands, grabbing your full attention.

"We're here to make you an offer" the middle mask carries on talking with a bitter tone to his words which echo in the small room.

"Help the UDA or perish" the voice finishes with a hiss to their words. It makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up but you won't back down. You're filled with determination as you ignore the middle mask and swing your body around in order to turn the handles on the black doors. To your surprise the doors swing open as you almost tumble out. Adrenaline pumps as you locate everyone still sat at the bar. Even sans was back at his seat, you're not quite sure how you feel about what he'd done yet.

A few monsters were staring at you as you'd burst out from the doors but you had no time to even notice them as you sprint forth into the dancing crowd. It's difficult to get through as dancers take no notice of you until you physically push them out of the way in order for you to move forth. A few swear at you but you don't care as you draw even closer to the bar, finally you make it.

Briefly before you can call for the others you turn around to look back at the doors from where you came to see the three masked individuals walking in a straight row right towards you and the others at the bar. 

"Shit" you breathe out quietly as you return your attention to your friends at the bar.

Running up to them you rest your hands on Papyrus's and Gasters shoulders, shaking them hard to grab their attention as fast as you can. Gaster is first to react to your frantic touch.

"Woah, you alright? it's normally me who has to make the first move" he jokes until he sees the worry on your face.

"HUMAN WHAT IS WRONG? SANS SAID YOU HAD GONE TO THE LADIES ROOM FOR A WHILE" Paps smiles weakly in an attempt to reassure your worried self. You spot sans down by Paps side as his skull is facing the bar counter, avoiding your direction. You don't have time for what he did however as you look the other two skeletons in the sockets. They had both put down their drinks upon your frantic shaking.

"Drink up and run, now!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Who are they?" Gaster asks whilst not taking his sight of the masked three, standing up quickly from the stool he was at, he swiftly downs the rest of his black tar of a drink. Clearly you're not meant to drink it all at once as he makes a face at the taste, it's probably a very, very strong drink considered it's a huge mixture of goodness knows how many other drinks. Why does he even drink that stuff? it can't possibly taste nice. Now isn't the time to think about his drinking habits though, Frisk. Listening to your conscience you reply as Papyrus stands up, Undyne and Alphys are out of the money though down their side of the bar.

Though you hate to admit you really might end up needing their help. But then again now really isn't the time to play hero or whatnot. The three skeletons on their own are incredibly strong but the masked people give your gut an awfully unsettled feeling as they are still making their way over to you, slowly as if they're sure you won't get far. Do they not know Gaster and sans can teleport?. You look back at sans who stays sat at the bar as Papyrus attempts to collect a heavily drunk Undyne and Alphys making out, any other time you'd be amazed to see them kissing but you can't focus on that as of right now. But why is sans not getting up? oh no..

"BROTHER COME ON, YOUNG FRISK NEEDS OUR HELP!" Papyrus calls out to his shorter brother as he tries to pry apart Undyne and Alphys from the lips but he just receives a sluggish but strong punch in the face from Undyne that sends him backwards.

sans seems to have ignored his brother however as he still stares forth at the bar counter, you can't actually see his sockets from where you stand. Gaster catches on that something isn't quite right with the usually comedic skeleton and grabs sans by the shoulder.

"Lil man come on we need to teleport the others outta here asap" Gasters voice sounds almost angry as he gives sans shoulder a small but stern shake.

"i can't" sans voice is dry as he replies he turns his skull, slowly until it faces yours and Gasters direction. sans's sockets are lit but his right eye is glowing a dangerous shade of fiery blue. What the hell? sans only ever does that unless he-

As you try to put the puzzle of a situation together in your head sans leaps up from the bar at an incredible speed and throws a glass of drink at Gasters head.The glass traveled so fast it made a literal sound of breaking the sound barrier as it hurtled towards Gaster. You easily could have gotten hurt from the glass that shattered on Gasters skull and flew off, but he'd moved in front of you swiftly in attempt to dodge and protect you from the shattered shards of glass. 

"What the actual fuck sans?!" You shout from behind Gaster who is wiping at the liquid that had covered the top of his skull. sans winces as you speak, he looks so guilty in what he's done but why won't he stop? it's not too late to do so.

"like i said kid, forgive me" sans takes a deep breath, closing his sockets? before making yet another advancement forwards but Gaster grabs you and moves you both out of sans way as he takes a swing at Gaster.

"We don't have time for this" Gaster calmly informs you as he gestures with his skeletal hand towards the now very near masked people. Shit. He's right though. The masked people are literally meters away from you all now. The music almost ironically picks up and advances along to the developing situation you're now in. Even though Gaster is perfectly calm you can't help but panic a little bit, these people potentially want you dead after all.

"you need to take her somewhere safe" sans says.

huh?.

You look at sans who had now given up in attacking Gaster. It's almost as if he was only doing it until the masked people were at a certain distance. He really is working for them after all..

"Welp, I didn't think this would happen tonight but looks like you're coming home with me Kit" Gaster says reassuringly with a fanged smile as he wraps his bony arms around your waist, lifting you up in what you can only describe as a backwards bear hug. 

His arms are strong but ever so gentle in handling you, his touch makes you feel warm but you don't want him to hold you, not now at least. As much danger as you are in right now, you don't want to leave sans or the others. The smaller skeleton may have betrayed you but you can tell by the look in his eyes that he's feeling the full consequences of his actions. His blue eye however was still glowing fiercely, that can only mean he's not done fighting.

"No, we can't just leave them" you squirm in Gasters hold but he tightens his grip against you relentlessly. He went from being gentle and cautious to firm and restrictive in a split second as his rib-cage now digs into your back. Strong or not you won't give up, he must forget that you're not no pushover.

"Ay calm down they'll be fine" Gaster tries to stop your resistance but you push forth your arms and strike back your elbows, to your surprise this works on him as you're released to have your feet touch the floor once more. You're quick to back away from him but you don't want to go near sans either, there's not other option left than to head for Papyrus. He can help you get out of here with the others, safely.

"I'm not just leaving them" you shout as you run forth and try to dodge sans, he gives you a look of warning as he stands with his hands in his pockets. Obviously he thinks he can stop you with ease. 

"don't kiddo" sans voice is apologetic and strict as you almost make your way past him but as you think you have made it he appears very closely in front of you. Teleportation really is a pain when the opponent has it, Gaster was nearly impossible to fight and that was even with sans who can teleport.

"You have no right to tell me what to do after what you did" you voice comes out bitter as your emotions overflow you. You don't realize it but your body had moved on its own and pushed forth a fist at sans. sans however easily caught it and pulled your hand and arm, forcing your body to fall forth and into him. As you fall into him he's quick to wrap his arms around you, turning you first so that your back is against him. You had gone from the exact same position that you were in with Gaster over to sans within the time frame of 40 seconds. It's embarrassing to say the least.

"just make the deal with them kid" sans says into your right ear, the warmth of his breath makes you shudder. You're starting to worry immensely as the masked men were now here. It'd be too late to do anything as of now. This is bad, very bad.

Standing in a organised formation as they once had inside of the small dark room you were in what feels like only seconds ago. Gaster backs away very slowly from their direction and to the left of you and sans, it's unnerving to see the big bad skeleton spooked. Not that you blame him though to be fair, the three carry an evil aura that just radiates off of them as they stand in front of you and sans. sans heart start to change in pattern you notice as it beats against your spine. Just who are these people to scare even the strongest people that you know?

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Papyrus runs over to his brother, taking no notice of the people in front of him and you as Paps exchanges a worried and confused look with you.

"paps not now" sans warns but his voice is only backed up with fear.

"Congratulations sans the skeleton, you have held up your end of the bargain, now.. hand over the Guardian" The masked figure on the right speaks out, it's voice is amused almost as if it thinks this situation is a game.

"Bargain?" Gaster repeats what the masked figure had said from behind you, you can't help but feel a little disappointed in him, he was supposed to take care of you. You look down and sigh helplessly as you know there's no other option than to make an attempt in breaking free from sans. You arms tire and ache as his grip is extremely tight, why is he being so careful in order for you not to get free? He's not going to hand you over, is he?

"I'd rather die" you spit fiercely at the masked figures in front of you as you try to ignore the fact sans really might give you to these people. The masked figures aren't happy with your response as the middle one walks towards you, taking long strides in their walk they stop just inches in front of you. Leaning down, their masks are right in front of your face as they cock their head slightly, most likely inspecting you almost as if they are in doubt of what they're seeing.

"You're just a merciless killer" the voice is cold and makes every part of your being want to flee but you can't as sans still holds you tightly. But what is the masked person talking about?

"I've never killed anyone" you reply weakly as you're honestly terrified of the figure in front of you. What you say is true though, back in the underground you had the choice but every time you just showed them mercy. Even if some of them didn't deserve it. Why would they even accuse you of killing when you have never done so.

"Maybe not this..version" The masked figure hisses angrily at you.

"That's enough" the second figure on the right commands the masked person in front of you which throws you off just a little bit as you thought the middle one was the leader.

"You're right, it is" Gaster calmly walks up to yours and sans's side. Why is he only stepping in now? You wonder as your eyes follow the skeleton in the corner of your left eye.

"Strange to see you of all people" the mask in front of you backs away and stands up straight once more. You're thankful for the attention to be taken off you finally. The masked trio are now fixated on Gaster who no longer looks worried nor scared. He can't know them surely?

"Hah, I was hoping you three wouldn't notice me to be completely honest with you" Gasters arrogant tone returns, it makes you relax a bit even though sans still held you tight. His heart beat was now calming down as Gaster and the masked people talk.

"You do have a very distinct look" the quiet voice on the left replies to Gaster.

Gaster laughs and points with a finger up to his skull, mainly at the cracks he had. You'd always wondered how he'd gotten them but you had never asked.

"You mean these beauty marks you all gave me?" Gaster finishes off in a slightly sinister tone as he lowers down his hand by his side.

"You should be dead W.D" The middle masked person laughs coldly, you're starting to suspect that all three of the figures are in fact males but you can't quite be sure for some reason, also W.D?

"I don't quite go by that title anymore ever since you tried to kill me" Gaster chuckles as he walks a little further towards the three, he's holding his ground even though you could swear he's forgotten about you as of right now. The bar you were all having the standoff at now was empty, other monsters feared the masked figures and were quick to walk away from the violence. You're surprised that there's no security guards to intervene or kick you out. The closest there seemed to be one of those was the bartender, Flo, whom of which too had left the heated scene you are now stuck in.

"Those old events are irrelevant as of now" yet again the middle mask talks to Gaster with a hint of arrogance. His words clearly had riled up Gaster in some way as his amber eyes were glowing darkly towards the what you are now certain is a masked man.

"✡⚐ 


	19. Captive

"That other Papyrus was rather disappointing" you a exasperated voice remark in another room. The distant talking wakes you up.

"Where?.." you mumble quietly as you try to move but you can't, upon opening your eyes all you can see is a pitch black to which your eyes can't adjust to. You must be blindfolded. This is not good whatsoever, you can't help but let out a deep sigh, you're terrified but exhausted also for some reason.

Feeling groggy you try to think back to what happened in the club before you passed out but all you remember is seeing the three skeleton friends of yours get beaten by their darker counterparts. Who are those other skeletons..? Your mind races as you realize you're currently restricted to a chair. Well that's a bit unnecessary.. you smile weakly.

"He's definitely a softy compared to a hard-ass like you" you hear the evil Gaster cackle.

"Nyheh, they don't exactly hire royal guards who aren't capable of being a so called 'hard ass' now do they?" with the distinct laugh you notice the voice belongs to the Papyrus.

"damn bro, you sure are bad to the bone" an amused voice joins the ongoing conversation in what you presume is a room in front of wherever you currently are being held.

"Sans don't start" Papyrus warns him coldly, you presume sans listens to him as he doesn't reply but Gaster does.

"How long till the boss gets here anyway? it's been hours and I can't be bothered to babysit some rotten human" he sounds fed up. He has some nerve calling you rotten when him and the other two are prime examples of the term. Regardless you listen on, there's not much else you can currently do as you try to wiggle your right ankle free.

"No idea to tell the truth, they always take their sweet time" Papyrus sighs deeply. You wonder who their boss could possibly be, the one who is behind just about everything that's happened in the past weeks.

"I don't feel comfortable having that bitch here though" Gaster announces before you hear a loud thud, you can't help but think he'd hit something out of frustration. You frown, what had you done to deserve being called a bitch?

"she's different to the other kid ya gotta keep in mind" the sans joins the conversation once more. It almost sounds like he's sticking up for you but it's a fair bit of a stretch to assume that he is.

"Not by much" Papyrus growls lowly in response to his brother.

"still, got to take it into consideration bro" sans replies.

"Did you two understand what the other version of myself said?" Gaster interrupts the brothers argument.

"Well how could we?, we don't speak in damn hands"Papyrus hisses. It's so bizarre for him to sound completely different to how he normally talks. He sounds so bitter and resentful towards you in particular, just what had you done to deserve it? well the other you as sans had just pointed out.

"come on, ya gotta hand it to him, it's pretty cool" sans chuckles before you hear a loud smack that fills the room you're in as well as the one the skeletons are inside of.

"ENOUGH OF THE PUNS!" Papyrus shouts seething with rage.

"As I was saying, he told us that he's disappointed in the three of us" Gaster howls with laughter before continuing with "He seems to think we care that after his stupid ass brought us over into this universe we didn't play nice with others" his words send a bolt of fear through you. 

If him and the others aren't from this world there's no way of knowing what they'll do. You grit your teeth as you start to struggle against the rope you feel binding your wrists, it's difficult as you move since all you are doing is creating friction. It's not long until your wrists are sore and throb in pain, it's no use.

"I don't quite understand how his putrid self wasn't eradicated when we pushed him into that core" Papyrus's rage had now simmered down as he talked with Gaster.

"That's also a question of mine that i'd like answered to tell you the truth" Gasters voice echos through the room.

"Nevertheless here we are, finally on the surface only to do the boss's dirty work for them" Gaster groans deeply, clearly not enjoying the current situation. That of which you can relate to especially.

"All the monsters that stay down in the underground resent the humans still, not that I blame them. We saw just how evil they are in our universe after all" Gaster's voice is now filled with a light anger, he's clearly trying to keep himself calm which you are grateful for, the last thing you need right now is a majorly pissed off skeleton keeping you hostage.

"Thanks to the UPA the humans won't stand a chance Nyheheh!" Papyrus laughs darkly.

"Speaking of which.." you hear Gaster trail off.

"Sans, go check on her" He then quickly orders. You can only guess sans doesn't really want to do what Gaster tells him to as you hear a tired groan, footsteps soon approach the entrance of your room. A loud creak fills the room as you hear a door open and close, clicking and locking behind sans as it closes.

"you up sunshine?" sans voice is filled with humor as he stops in-front of you, the breeze he'd brought into the room made you aware of the old and dusty scent that lingers.

You part your lips open to respond but you don't know what to say. You have so many questions but if you were to blurt them out surely he would-

"yo, kiddo?" his voice now sounds slightly concerned as you feel his bony fingers pry away whatever it was that was obscuring your vision. Upon its removal your eyes find it hard to adjust, the room is very dim but you focus on the figure in front of you instead. You gasp quietly as you see the dark sans very close to your face. By instinct you try to lean back but your head is blocked by the head rest of the chair. This proves to be highly amusing for the sharp fanged skeleton.

"ha, come on don'tcha know how to greet a pal?" he teases you but you swallow the lump that had developed in your throat. There's no way you're going to stand down to these frauds, you're filled with determination.

With all your strength you focus it down on your right foot that had been slowly weakening the rope, it takes everything you have but you kick forth against the restraints. Quickly after harnessing your new strength you attempt to land a blow against his chest. He's quick and tries to deflect the blow but instead decides to grab hold of your ankle in his skeletal hand. Just as soon as you had been freed you were once restrained once more. Looking down at you his dark red eyes glowed with blood-lust, his grip slowly tightened until you couldn't hold back a scream anymore. As soon as you scream you feel the bones in your ankle disintegrate as his hand clamps down fully. Your lungs burst as you scream, loudly.

The pain is unimaginable, tear drops trickle down your cheeks as you struggle to focus on anything other than the intense pain that shoots up your leg, it hurts so bad that the rest of your body begins to tremble in shock. You wish for the other sans to save you, for the other Gaster to, for anyone to do so..you're in agony. Slowly opening one watery eye you glare up at the skeleton.

"well, sans got ya foot" he laughs whilst letting your ankle go, but he doesn't let it drop down to the floor. Instead he pulls up a chair to sit on in front of you, delicately he rests your throbbing limb on his bony lap. What kind of psycho is he..?

"ah don't look at me like that kid, they would have done much worse" his words are oddly comforting but you struggle to believe them.

What feels like forever goes by as your ankle throbs less so over time but still significantly so as it rests on sans's robe. Eventually you decide you have enough energy to talk.

"Why..?" your voice is weak as you return your eyes up to sans's red glowing sockets, your question ignites the glowing dots within them.

"you really are different..." he struggles to believe what he's saying as his brow bones bunch up in the middle of his skull as he avoids eye contact.

"Look" you start but wince as the sharp pain resonates in your ankle once more. sans's face looks guilty as he stares down at your ankle in his lap. Ignoring his expression you try your best to ignore the pain and investigate.

"Who do you think I am?" you try to not sound cold but you're bitter that you are only receiving this treatment due to a Frisk impostor from as far as you can tell.

"where i'm from there's a kiddo like you, a murderous little cunt she is" his voice is filled with resentment as his eyes return to look into yours. You shift slightly in the chair as his gaze makes you feel uneasy, as it should, he could have killed you by now if he had wished for it.

"so forgive us all for being on edge around you" his voice is flat and cold and his eyes turn defiant in their stare.

"Where are you from..?" you raise a brow up at him.

"just some place we call the fell, you'd know something about falling now though wouldn't cha?" his expression quickly turns into a slightly amused one. You can't help but wonder what the fell is like or a murderous version of yourself. You're a pacifist after all, not a murderer.

"For the record" you begin but stop due to the intense pain that sparks if you move the slightest bit.

"sorry about that, you really aren't the same as the kid we know" he says as he gently rests his hand over your ankle, you tense as you await for the pain that never comes. What? you look closer at his skeletal hand, it's glowing a very faint purple.

"What are you doing?" the question escapes your lips.

"something i don't usually ever do" he responds as his hand moves around your ankle, slowly he brings forth his other hand to take off your shoe, exposing your sock you feel the pressure that had built inside it dissipate without any pain.

"Thank you" you mumble quietly, you're thankful but he'd caused the pain to start with.

"ya normally this forgiving?" he jokes lightly as his fangs are very apparent in his grin. He's looking at you waiting for a response but you simply shrug in reply. Maybe you just have a soft spot for sans, even his counterparts.

"Sans!" Papyrus calls for him in the other room.

Sighing deeply he finishes off on your ankle, letting it down to the floor you move it very slightly in worry of it hurting but it feels perfectly fine, as if the pain was never truly there in the fist place.

Standing up sans pushes away the chair he'd sat on and gives you one last look before leaving the room.

"now don't you run off kiddo" his fangs grin as he turns and heads out through the door. As he opens it you can see very briefly the other two skeletons are laid out on old couches. As the door closes behind sans you're left to inspect the room closely now for a way out.

However just as soon as the door had closed it now flew open thanks to Gaster's left arm. Walking in he looks over you with a disgusted look.

"Well it's good to know she doesn't have that pesky teleportation in this world unlike your other self" he says looking behind him at sans who was trying to appear uninterested.

You muster up the courage to speak.

"You can't teleport?" your question seems to insult the skeleton who suddenly vanishes and then re appears in front inches from your face.

"I'm not quite sure" his voice is heavy with sarcasm. But if he can teleport why did he only do so once back in the club? it then clicks inside your head.

"But it's limited isn't it?" your lips curl in a small smirk you can't fight back. You shouldn't have done so however as your right cheek suddenly stings from a slap that the dark Gaster had given you, it was a hard one but you knew he could do much, much worse. Wincing a little you stare at him defiantly.

"Papyrus, untie her" Gaster backs away from you and demands the other skeleton to do as he pleases, this Gaster has a very arrogant aura to him.

"True, it's not as if someone as feeble as her can escape" his voice is dark as the second tallest skeleton draws close to you, disappearing behind you to undo the ropes that held you prisoner. You feel his bony fingers scratch against you as he first undoes your other ankle, body and finally wrists that were sore from the ropes friction when you'd tried to loosen them.

Moving forth your arms and stretching them briefly you rub your sore wrists with your hands, what's your next move?

"Seems you really are different in this world, why does the boss even want this weakling?" Gaster turns to Papyrus in confusion. Papyrus doesn't reply which frustrates Gaster.

"She's all yours then for now, I've wasted enough time on this human as it is" he hisses and exits the room, his shoes clash against the ground with such force as he's so angry. sans soon walks past where Gaster had been and is now stood with Papyrus in front. Hesitantly you slowly stand up from the chair and on your feet. Having been at such a inhuman angle for so long your legs give out beneath you but you don't land on the floor, instead you're in the dark Papyrus's arms.

"So weak" he remarks before lifting your body and slamming it down on the ground with great strength, you cry-out in pain as he treats you like a rag-doll. You can taste blood inside your mouth as he kicks you across to the other side of the dim room.

Using your hands to try to raise yourself up off of the ground, biting down on your bottom lip you find the inhuman strength you now possessed. You've had enough of this.

"Ironic you say that when all you're made of is bones" you cough as a little splatter of blood lands on the floor beneath you. 

"she got you there bro" sans adds as he stands slouched beside the now seething Papyrus.

"I'm going to rip your skeleton out of your body you filthy human!" He spits before darting forth at you. Getting up quickly you turn on your backside to dodge him, he's left with all the momentum he built however and crashes into the concrete wall of the room. You hastily get up and back away from where the skeleton had hugged the wall, breathing hard you can't believe you didn't just die.

"smooth" sans chuckles as you stand not far from his left.

"You are the most insolent person I could ever have as a sibling!" Papyrus growls as he removes himself from the rubble he'd seemed to have disappeared inside of.

"am i getting on your nerves?" sans continues to joke as he knows full well they don't have any literal nerves in their skeletal bodies.

"You're supposed to be helping me you cretin!" Papyrus shouts as he dusts of the debris on his black robes.

"but i'm finding this so humerus" his grins grows wider as he exchanges a look at you, you can't help but relax a tad due to the pun you were sure you had heard before. At least you don't have to fight the pair of them.

"Sans!" Papyrus's aura was now deadly and fearsome, your body takes a step back without your permission. You really don't want to be on the receiving end of this evil Papyrus's rage..any sane person wouldn't.

"alright alright, don't get your pelvic bone in a twist" sans sighs as he suddenly jumps behind you and takes you into a headlock with your arms behind your head, his arm squeezes against your throat roughly causing it to choke a squeak out from your voice box. Immediately you fight back against the dark sans but he's strong, very strong. It's going to take a lot to free yourself from this grasp.

"Just hold her still if you can even do such a simple task" Papyrus orders as he inches closer towards you with evil in his red sockets. He stops and stands closely in front of you as you struggle within sans's hold.

"If I kill you now we won't have to worry ourselves with the likes of you anymore" he laughs as he spreads open his right hand and shoots it forth, aiming for your heart. 

As Papyrus's hand almost lands on your chest, your right hand suddenly shoots forth, somehow freeing itself from sans's hold as a bright yellow fire rises up from it, encasing itself around you.Yet it doesn't feel hot or harm you. sans yells as he backs off of you, the fire burns greatly as it ignites itself on both his and Papyrus's robes, forcing them to hastily take them off. Underneath you can see the skeletons are bare but had black trousers and boots on.

You raise the your right hand to see the protection charm glowing the brightest you've ever seen. You scoff. Off all times it was only going off now? You then realize it makes sense as it was protecting your most valuable asset. Your soul.

The two brothers anxiously watch you as the fire stays lit.

Not quite sure of what to make of it the sans breaks the tension in the air.

"things sure are heating up aren't they bro?" his small grin looks unsure as he looks to his brother for reassurance, instead he just receives an evil glare from Papyrus.

"That's certainly new" Gaster chuckles softly. Everyone in the room turns their gaze towards the tallest skeleton who stands leaning against the open doorway with a maleficent grin.

"Not that it matters" he finishes and stands aside the door, keeping it open with an extended arm someone starts to walk through.

It's a woman? you stare at her as she walks inside, you swear you can feel the temperature of the room drop as she walks forth. Her brown hair is long and messy with bangs in her face yet you can see a small smirk underneath. She's the exact same height as you and wears a severely over-sized green jumper with yellow stripes, it had multiple stains and tears on it. Looking down you see her bare legs are covered in cuts and bands aids, lastly you notice she's not even wearing any shoes or socks.

Who..

"I've waited a loong time for thisss" her voice is hoarse and makes every bone of your body tell you to run as she stops in front of you, slowly looking up her hair moves to reveal her face. Your jaw drops, she looks very similar to you but.. her grin is murderous and her eyes are a hollowed out black. She's terrifying.

"Frisssssssk" her tongue hisses as she stares into your soul, the flames seem to fear her as they increase in size.

"Who are you?" you ask as you take a small step back trying to not make it noticeable how scared you truly are right now.

The woman lets out a shrieking laugh that deafens your ear drums momentarily before she lolls her head back and around lazily.

"You never did meet me in thisss world" her laughter continues ans she seems to collect her crazy self. She sounds like a child almost but her appearance makes it very clear she's not.

 

 

"I'm .."

 

 

 

 

"they call me.."

 

 

 

 

 

"Chara.."

she laughs finally once more ,looking up with now red burning eyes she reaches her hand out to grab your throat..


	20. Cluster

"Boss, don't" Gaster snaps with a dark tone from the doorway, his words seem to freeze Chara whose fingertips are merely inches from wrapping around your throat. You'd never expected for Gaster of all the three fell skeletons to be the one to save your skin. However, it means nothing in the long run if you can't get out of wherever it is you currently are. Focusing on the demented woman in front you watch her closely in case she tries anything again. 

Chara lets out a high pitched demented laugh as she slowly backs away from you, resting her arm back down by her side. Anxiously you pray for the glowing flames which protect you to never go out as everything about this woman makes you feel at unease, she appears to be human but not quite so. There's something terribly wrong about her being, almost as if she's not supposed to exist, it's very eerie to say the least, but you're glad she's now a bit further away from you now. Chara however is staring straight ahead, her sight aimed at your chest.. or your soul? you're not sure.

"My..apologies.." she chuckles somewhat softly as she averts her gaze to yours with somewhat normal eyes now, a dark brown or black you guess in the dim lighting.

"We didn't get the opportunity to meet when you fell into the underground.." Chara carries on with a hint of bitterness to her tone as she tilts her head slightly to the right. You're honestly surprised she hasn't broken her neck by all the abnormal angles she keeps turning it at.

"What do you want?" you ask, trying to hold your ground as well as your words even though you're terrified of this 'Chara'.

It almost seems as if she ignores your question as Chara looks down at her slightly bruised and battered self. All of a sudden a red heart appears from within her chest, it's not in a great state however as it bears multiple cracks, to be honest you're surprised it's not falling down into more pieces. Noticing your stare at the heart Chara smirks up at you, tightly wrapping her fingers around the seemingly fragile heart but it doesn't break. How did that heart end up in such a bad state to begin with?

"We're alike, you and I.." she smirks, as if pleased about what she said.

"The resemblance is uncanny.." you speak with faint sarcasm whilst looking at the doorway that Gaster stands in, you won't give up on escaping this. Chara doesn't seem to notice it however as she smiles back at you eerily. 

"I was the first human to fall down into that..hellhole you know" she giggles manically, you think back to when Asgore told you about the first fallen human. Things are making slightly more sense but.. shouldn't she be dead...?

"Don't give me that lookkkk..I'm not alive nor dead Frisssk" Chara's words are sharp as she looks you up and down. Her attention quickly returns to the flames that have shielded you as the light of them reflects in her eyes that are inspecting.

"Now,where did ssssomeone.... like you.... get a charm like that..?" she's suddenly sounding slightly more serious as you hold out your marked hand, to show her what it is and to make her stay away as the flames glow brightly. Maybe it was worth going through all that pain to get this charm? Almost.

"No..no..no!..." Chara shrieks painfully loud as she throws her hands up into her hair frantically scratching at the scalp.

"Boss?" Gaster slowly approaches the manic woman from behind. He's cautious but clearly worried about how unstable Chara is acting.

"THAT CHARM WON'T LET ME NEAR HER FUCKING SOUL, THE SOUL I NEED, THE SOUL I HUNGER FOR, THE SOUL THAT CAN MAKE ME STRONG AND REBORN!" Chara angrily darts forth a hand at your chest(soul), it's weak as it makes contact with the flames that protect you from her. Instantly she yells in frustration, not pain? and retracts her now bloodied and burnt hand.Those flames were much more deadly than you or she had anticipated. Chara doesn't quite seem to feel any of the pain her hand would be causing her right now, just what the hell is she?

"You two, leave, now" Gaster barks orders towards the other two skeletons who'd been sitting aside the whole time since the crazy woman had made an appearance. Papyrus sends you a dirty look as he walks on out, giving Gaster a slight nod before exiting through the door as it closes behind him. The fell sans isn't far behind as he takes a little longer to make an exit than his brother, grinning, he sends you a small with with his red eye as he disappears into the other room, but the door doesn't click behind him. It's now just you, Gaster and Chara. You don't like your odds even if you are protected due to the charm. 

"Where.." Chara growls lowly, tugging at the ends of her messy hair.

"Did you get that?!" she finishes as she darts her finger in your direction.

"A friend.." you say slightly hesitant, looking up at the Gaster standing behind Chara. He notices.

"My other self has the ability to hand out those?" he raises a brown bone at you, his tone surprisingly calm as he crosses his arms.

"Can you not do that?" Chara sounds puzzled as she drags her eyes off of yours to look at the skeleton.

"Not exactly..no, I can only do.." Gaster trails off as he makes a gesture towards Chara seemingly to finish off what he was talking about without you knowing.

"Maybe you should.." Chara sends you an unreadable look.

"You should both back the hell off" you growl as you'd grown some fierce confidence and determination, how dare they think so little of you that they speak of something right there, in front of you as if you'd vanished into thin air.

"Ideally we won't have to Frisk" the Gaster speaks with such a calm tone even after you had spoken with an attitude.

"I don't think this piece of shit will agree to the deal" Chara hisses as she glares darkly at you, clearly not pleased with what you'd said.

"Deal?" your tone is strong and confident now, as if the flames had made you more fearless due to their protection.

"Help us Frisk, the UDA can conquer the surface world with someone like you in it" Gaster raises both of his hands in a shrug like gesture.

You giggle as you struggle to believe this nonsense, however you find no humor within Gasters sockets.

"Why would I help you destroy humans?" your question seems to piss off Chara majorly as she growls and screams in reply to you.

"HUMANS ARE EVIL ROTTEN BEINGS, YOU MAKE ME SICK EVEN ASKING SOMETHING LIKE THAT. YOU MUST THINK THEY'RE SOOO GOOD AFTER LIVING AROUND THEM FOR SO LONG, OBLIVIOUS TO THEIR TRUE NATURE- OUR TRUE NATURE!" her voice is deafening as she screams and reveals a long silver knife in her left hand.

"Even if you don't want to help, I can just take your soul to power mine, to give me the strength I need to take over this land.." her anger turns into amusement by the time she finishes talking, now toying with the knife in her hands. She ends up cutting her hands.

"I'd never help someone the likes of you.." you back away as you don't want this freak anywhere near you with a knife of that size.

"You have no choice" Gaster sighs deeply as if he's having to deal with that of a toddlers tantrum.

"Trust me, I know about decision making" you give him a defiant stare. He grins sly back towards you.

"Maybe so but, what you didn't know 'Guardian'.." His voice trails off as he walks in front of Chara. The feeling in the room starts to feel that of one not in your favor as he leans his head down in front of yours, the red dots inside his sockets burn into your retinas.

"Is that your little protection charm has a time limit" he smirks widely,his fangs bearing as his hot breath touches your cheeks.

Taking in his words and processing them you're quick to avert your attention away from the two people immediately as the flames surrounding you begin to dim slowly, it's almost painful to witness as you know exactly what's going to happen once they diminish. 

"Shit.." you mumble as the flames are nearly gone.

"So should I put a mark on her, Boss?" Gaster sounds highly arrogant as Chara gives him a dark look but you aren't sure why she does.

"No, just do the other one we use for this kind of occasion" her tone is calm which had been a rare thing for this psycho. Gaster releases a deep sigh just as the flames vanquish into thin air, you suddenly feel fearful as you'd lost your protection.

"You sure?" he asks as if she had told him to do something trivial such as taking out the trash.

"It may have a time limit but it's useless if you can't remove the charm, I can't take her soul in order to fuel my own with that fucking charm" Chara rubs her temple with her now bloodied hand, she smears the red liquid around on her face but takes no notice of it.

"We're so fucking close!" Charac shrieks, angrily throwing the knife at the wall behind you, a thud lets you know it successfully impaled the wall. Christ that knife must be sharp. Tensing after having a knife fly past you, you focus on Gaster as he's making his way towards you slowly, he's not in any rush as you honestly can't go anywhere. You're trapped in this damn room.

"Easy now, this won't hurt...much" Gaster chuckles as he's almost in front of you but Chara isn't calming down in the background behind him. Maybe you have a chance here to flee? But you're going to have to be smart about this, Frisk.

Glancing at the door you estimate how long it would take you to reach it, your main issues with escaping are the skeletons, all of which are strong. Once through that door, you can only assume Papyrus and sans are in there. It's not as if they'd just ignore you and let you go-well sans might but it'd be pushing your luck greatly.

Chara is now slumped over on the floor mumbling manically to herself, is she having an episode? Ah, it makes sense now. You realize that she has these skeletons working for her since she herself is so unstable, maybe?

"Hey, Guardian do you want to do this easily for me?" Gaster is now in-front of you, looking up you feel incredibly small. How are you even going to get past him? he can teleport but the time intervals are enough so to give you a chance.

"Let's not do this at all" you reply to him as he offers you a bony hand, swatting it away with a slap you back away more but this seems to set him into motion as Gaster laughs and launches forth at you. As if by some miracle of the gods you're able to dodge his bony hands that want to grab you as he moved towards you. This now makes him behind you, leaving an open way to the door as Chara was now sat quietly on the floor, turning her neck at a 360 degree angle to look at you with black death filled eyes you're filled with pure fear. Your body chooses flight without your permission as you sprint for the door.

Gaster brushes your left flying hand as you rush by, not quite grabbing at it but he brushes the ends of his finger tips against your hand lightly as you feel a cool sensation from where his bony,scratchy fingers had traced your skin.

Gaster calls out from behind but you couldn't figure out what it was he said.

Upon reaching the door you quickly push again it, you thought it may not open but for some reason it does..? Inside the other room is a couple of couches and bookcase, it looks like you're in an abandoned warehouse somewhere but you can't focus on this for long as your sudden appearance had startled the skeleton brothers.

"Who didn't lock the damn door?!" Gaster shouts from behind, his voice drawing closer. Quickly by instinct you turn to slam the door shut, it clicks and locks as you do so. Can it only be opened from this side? you wonder momentarily as Gaster bangs on the other side of it, swearing.

"Good question..who didn't lock the door handle mechanism on the way out, sans?!" Papyrus shouts from a couch he'd quickly gotten up from now.

"nah wasn't me, I handled that" sans grins as he's slouched on a couch, sending you a dark smile after he replies casually to his angered brother. Shit, how do you handle these two?

"I'm always going to have to clean up after your mess aren't I?!" Papyrus growls as he focuses that anger on you as he shoots forth a fiery red bone without any hesitation but you're quick to dodge it, it impales the door behind you.

"WATCH IT PAPYRUS!" Gaster screams from behind the door.

"You think you're so fucking special don't you, human?!" Papyrus's tone is dark as he summons forth more fiery red bones that fill every empty space in the air surrounding him.

"I liked you more when you were busy making spaghetti and junior jumbles" you huff jokingly but what you say clearly hits a nerve that the skeleton doesn't even have as he shoots forth the bones. The air is filled with a fiery red glow as all the bones are aimed for you, you begin to dodge them but you can't keep up as one quickly approaches to seal your fate.

"you ain't supposed to kill the kid, bro" sans sighs from behind you suddenly as you're now on the opposite side of the room so that you can see the door you'd exited ahead. The fell sans must've somewhat saved you?

"but you ain't supposed to run" he remarks before grabbing a hold of you from behind, gently..?

Even thought he'd not used any force to tuck your arms up behind him you resist and begin in a struggle to free them from him, you're not entirely sure if he's on your side or not but you don't care, you want out. Howveer despite what you want, the current fate that you have is not being set in your favor as Gaster forms from thin air, standing in the middle of the room and glaring darkly at you as you fight back with your determination. 

"Hold her still sans-" he starts but his words fail him as a figure lands on top of him, pushing him to the floor so hard it cracks. Gaster grunts underneath the weight of the figure that wears a blue jacke- SANS!?

Your sans.

He's managed to push the Gaster into the floor so that he can't move for a short while- a real short while hence why sans suddenly makes haste towards you and his fell self.

"mind lettin go of frisk buddy?" he asks as you stare up at him helplessly, you're so glad he's here it's almost overwhelming but his tone isn't jokey as per usual, not that you blame him given the way current events have progressed. Regardless you can't help but wonder how he even knew where to teleport?

"afraid i can't, 'bro'" the sans holding you chuckles darkly as he tightens his grip on you, so much so it hurts how he's tugging your arms in a inhuman angle. Clenching your teeth you try to avoid showing you're in pain by screaming, no matter how much this may hurt right now.

"not really givin you an option" the sans in front replies as he vanishes again but this time when he re appears his right fist slams behind the side of your right ear,skimming it but landing against the fell sans's skull from behind. You know he made contact directly with the other san's skull due to the bone on bone sound you'd heard many times from skeletons fighting around you. The fell sans is soon to loosen his grip on your now aching arms, not thinking twice you yank them away from him as you almost fall forth and on your front but sans catches you.

Holding onto your shoulders tightly with his bony fingers sans retracts one of his hands to cup your face by the chin in his hand, inspecting you over carefully as your heart rate increases whilst looking at his wondering sockets. Swiftly sans moves his spare hand down to your left one, as if he'd sensed what'd happened to it. But his eyes..they're filled with worry and..fear?

"SANS-OTHER SANS YOU FUCKING IDIOT I TOLD YOU TO HOLD ON TO HER!" Papyrus shrieks, you'd almost forgotten about him as he now aimed and sent forth a LARGE fiery bone that would be simply impossible to dodge at you and sans. sans eyes quickly leave you to face the bone but he doesn't let go of you.Papyrus however, he must've not intervened until now as he thought the other two skeletons could handle the situation but your sans had given two of them a run for their money. Wait, frisk, your sans? you think to yourself.

But as the large fiery bone hurtled towards you and snaps you back into reality, it was gone in a blink of an eye, probably quicker than a blink it was so fast the way sans teleported. After teleporting away from that god awful hellhole you'd been held captive in you notice now you're in a somewhat familiar place..

Alphys's lab..?

"YOU'RE OKAY HUMAN!" Papyrus happily exclaims as you and sans stand in the middle of one of the inner rooms of her lab. Looking over you see he's accompanied by everyone from the club,Gaster,Undyne,Mettatton and Alphys. They're all watching you anxiously a part from Papyrus who just appears to be incredibly overjoyed from you presence. You feel a little sick from the teleport however so you look around for a possible vomit spot, hoping your friends don't think you're ignoring them.

The lab is very dusty, Alphys hasn't been down here since she moved up to the surface with Undyne has she? Heck the bins are overflowing, you frown as they'd have been perfect in case you are sick.

Not removing his hand from yours sans raises up your left hand which should hold no mark but there's now a blood red cross on it. Your fancy night out tops sleeve rolls down as he holds your arm up in the air, looking at the cross you notice it's now leaking a clear liquid down your arm. It feel extremely bizzare as it doesn't hurt.

"we've got a matter at hand" sans tries to joke but he sounds worried, but worried about you or the mark? Heck it's probably both.

"What did they do to you Kit?" Gaster asks calmly as he approaches along with the others crowding too. Alphys is quick to take your arm down from sans's hold and inspect it but her forehead simply creases in confusion to the mark.

"I..I..don't know what that er is.." Alphys finally says as she gently gestures your left hand at Gaster for him to have a look.

"What is it with these idiots and marks these days?" Undyne asks as she's staring inquisitively at your hand that Gaster then takes in his own hand, delicatley. His expression turns deeply in thought as he looks it over, even placing the hole in his palm over it as if it's a magnifying glass.

"It doesn't hurt" you try to reassure his serious gaze on your hand as he gently strokes your skin, it's..soothing although you hate to admit it.

"I think you need to X-Ray this, A" he sighs as he finally talks in a exasperated voice. The marking had the whole group stumped, even the man who apparently speaks in hands.

"I'll uh..get..the..um..machine running" she rambles quickly before rushing off into another room to which you hear a whirring machine start up in. You all chuckle when you hear a loud crash in the room afar.

"I got ya babe!" Undyne laughs as she hurries off to help her damsel in distress.

"Darling I don't see you for all this time and when I do you're off getting tattoos on the hands by strangers at my club. It's so scandalous I simply love it" Mettaton grabs your hand hastily from Gaster who appears to not be quite done with inspecting and stroking it, which is weird. Very weird. Had he been stroking it to figure out the way it was done or to feel you..?

"I'm sorry I ruined your night but you look so good, upgrades?" you shake your head and smile at the literally shining and sparkling robot in front of you as he holds your hands to his metal chest.

"Oh sweetie I cannot stay mad at you! Papyrus was telling me all about how you've grown and how he'd bring you to the show" Mettatton smiles back at you with a wink as you notice Papyrus blushing lightly beside him. 

"But how did you guys find me?" you ask the pressing question you'd been wondering since sans had appeared to your rescue.

"Me and Alphys basically could sync up your location thanks to my marking on you, I just had to show her the formula of the charm. After that she did some crap on a computer, made a teleportation thing and I don-" 

"i backwardly teleported to you through our linked charms we got" sans smoothly interrupts the rambling Gaster which is incredibly humorous as he'd shortened the complicated process quicker than Gaster.

"We were worried sick of what those brutes were doing to you" Mettatton squeezes your hands gently as he dotes over you like a child.

"Speaking of.." you start, retrieving your hands from Mettattons chest so you, yourslef can inspect them over.

"I met their boss.." your words hold the silence in the small group of you all.

"Do you remember Chara..?" you look for a reaction in sans's face in particular which is growing even more concerned as you carry on talking.

"We're ready for you to get X-Rayed Punk!" Undyne calls, interrupting the tension in the air.

"I guess we can talk about them after we find out about that red mark" You shrug and quickly rush off to the room from which Alphys had called you to. Inside it is a small, almost medical room where she and Undyne stand by a desk covered in cobwebs and an old computer. In front of the desk is a medical bed and a green board which you guess is the X-Ray as it stands on wheels like a white board.

"I'll leave ya two to it, hospitals creep me out" Undyne shudders as she makes an exit with her red ponytail bopping behind her.

"So uh now what?" you ask Alphys who is typing away at the computer besides you at the desk she hovers over.

"Just er...um.. you need to.. take off.." Alphys starts to choke on her words almost as she instructs you but you chuckle at her embarrassment, it's not as if you hadn't gotten dressed around her and Undyne many times already. It was always Undyne who'd embarrass you those times anyway, Alphys would just avoid looking your way.

"Ah okay, behind this uh green board thing?" you ask as you approach the board by the bed.

"Yeah..uh I won't um be able..to er..see...you know" she says flustered. Bless her you think to yourself. You can't imagine what it's like when her and Undyne get intimate. For crying out loud Frisk why are you thinking about that?! You shake your head hard and walk behind the board.

Starting with your upper half you removed your top and bra, then your tight skirt and panties. You feel awfully bare but Alphys is right, you push your head over the top of the board to look down at it. All you can see is the colour of the board, once it's activated you can only see what's under your skin anyways which is just your bones really.

"Okay..er..just..put your um.. arms.. behind your uh head.." Alphys instructs as she clicks away at the computer, semeinly in sync with the whirrs of the machine that now links up to the board. 

"Is it working?" you ask as your raise your hands behind your head comfortably, you can't help but feel like sans a little bit or Gaster since they do this exact pose all the time.

"Yeah er..I can't um see..anything.. out of the ordinary um.." Alphys answers you as her tone is awfully confused.

"So how is our little Kitten doing?" Gaster yawns as he enters the room suddenly with sans, it's not long until they realize what they'd walked in on as their glowing eyes quickly fixate on the board in front of your naked body. You feel a little embarrassed as you can't help but feel exposed, naked and to be seen even further underneath? it's not surprising at all.

Gaster quickly blushes and turns away, laughing as he seems to be slightly flustered by your skeleton inside.

sans however, is staring up and down,slowly as if he's memorizing each and every bone inside of you. You've never seen such a look inside of his sockets but you appreciate them more then ever right now. Even though a part of you is enjoying this your modesty kicks in as you try to cover yourself but it's rather pointless needless to say. sans is blushing greatly but not as you as you are.

Noticing what sans is doing, Gaster makes a quick exit which surprises you but he doesn't look too happy about doing so. The Gaster you'd first met would have probably taken a picture of you right now like this. Talk about personal growth. Poor Alphys is just trying to focus on the computer in the background as she types away but you don't focus on her for long as the tension grows between you and sans.

"x-rays really don't hurt huh?" sans winks as his grin grows even wider, his eye finally meet yours after travelling up your body on the board teasingly slow. Grabbing your full attention you look at him as he stands all cool and collected for the first time in a while.

His smug face ignites the determination inside of you however as he takes pleasure in looking at your bones.

"Once I get out of this, you're so boned bro" you laugh as your face grows warmer.

Slowly walking forth he stops right in-front of the board, his height means he could easily look over but instead he crouches down so he can't when he leans his skull close to your face. You can feel his cool breath against your lips as he tilts his head slightly, staring into your eyes.

"there's that determination again" he teases.

"BROTHER, GASTER TOLD ME TO CHECK UP ON YOU SO-" Papyrus enters the room.


	21. Dr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have lost the end part of this chapter so I had to do some rewriting which may not make as much sense. Almost re uploaded this fic up to date so after chapter 23 expect a long wait possibly since I'm more focus on Only Two Souls (my other fic) sorry!

"I'm surprised you two didn't end up with cracks on your skulls after that" Gaster chuckles as he's laid across a couch that had been put in the main middle room of the lab, along with a few others for everyone else to rest on.The skeleton brothers are both sat on a smaller couch together. You and the others had been discussing the whole kidnapping ordeal that you went through.

Papyrus and sans both simultaneously let out a small groan of pain as they rub their bandaged skulls. Your embarrassment and anger got the best of you when the brothers had ended up gawking at your own skeleton. You're now sharing a long couch with Mettaton and Undyne but you're sat staring at the two brothers with slight regret. Maybe you were a little too harsh?

"I do adore a bit of juicy drama" Mettaton laughs, whipping out a bejeweled phone and typing away at the screen quickly before you here the twitter notification go off, quickly after his phone starts to buzz and go off repeatedly. His fan you presume.

"Well, we all do have something we simply adore" Gaster adds whilst sending you a smug look. What was that for? you wonder as you quickly notice a blue glowing eye glaring at Gaster. sans clearly didn't appreciate his flirty comment.You can't help but smile a little.

"and something we don't" sans grins as he successfully shoots a bone towards Gaster, landing hard on top his skull as it falls. Gaster grunts and throws the bone back hastily in retaliation but sans dodges it smoothly, Papyrus however isn't as lucky as the bone hits him in the ribcage. He cries out in discomfort as he removes the bone and throws it to the ground, clattering before turning into ash.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Papyrus shouts, patting sans on the back repeatedly, obviously ticked off. Undyne decides to break the commotion in the room.

"What ya tweet there then Met?" Undyne stretches out her blue arms above her head, she looks tired but it's entirely possible that she's got a hangover from drinking at the club. Come to think of you were probably not even gone for 24 hours. Although it sure did feel like it.

"Oh nothing much" Mettaton waves his hand to assure Undyne not to worry but he'd caught everyone's attention as you all were hanging around in the dim laboratory. Alphys is still working on your test results as you all speak, there's nothing much you can all do but wait.

"Well, Undernet has proved less fruitful than the humans Internet, you'd be amazed at all my adoring fans I have" Mettaton gloats proudly raising a dramatic eyebrow.

"How many followers do you have on twitter then?" you ask rather curious as his ratings weren't the best back all those years ago here in the underground.

"Oh just eight hundred thousand and fourty one as of right now hun" He sighs unhappily.

You twist your face in confusion.

"Why're you not happy? That's an awful lot of peo-fans following you" you chuckle but Mettaton simply taps away at his sparkly phone before handing it to you.

"Huh what-" you try ask but quickly realize what's on the screen. It's a twitter account of a skele- Gaster?! your jaw almost hangs as you read he has a million followers. You do a double take at the screen and Gaster whose still resting on his back on the couch but he's watching you with a grin.

"I take it from that look, you showed kit my twitter huh?" he laughs rather pleased with himself.

"You're essentially famous, how has no one pointed you out at the academy?!" you ask him as you're amazed.

"Cause when I'm there, I'm Tenor and apparently all skeletons look similar" he trails off as he exchanges looks with sans and Papyrus. All three shake their head.

"I personally think only Papyrus has true style out of the three" Mettaton winks at the second tallest skeleton to whom blushes brightly.

"How can some punk like you get that many people to follow you?" Undyne adds.

Sighing Gaster sits himself up on the couch so that he's facing the couch you're sat on.

"I do a bit of modelling and tweet out some great pickup lines, seems to pull in all the ladies" he rests his chin in his bony left hand, tilting his skull he sends you a flirtatious stare. You want to look away but his golden amber eyes seem to be hypnotizing all of a sudden. You hope no one else is noticing the tension between you as of right now.

"Someone like you wouldn't have the faintest idea about modelling" Mettaton huffs as he flicks back his black hair dramatically.

"Kitten, mind helping me demonstrate something hm?" his words tease you as he doesn't break his intense stare towards you.

"Demonstrate what..?" you ask cautiously whilst shifting uncomfortably under his glowing eyes. Before Gaster can reply however sans shoots forth a huge blue beam at the couch Gaster sits at. Gaster only just about teleports away before re appearing besides you, slightly taken back you can hear his breathing is hitched. Everyone bursts out in laughter in response to the usually calm and collected skeletons shocked expression.

"sorry bro, but you were getting underneath my skin" sans grins widely at Gaster. You sit chuckling quietly as you watch Gaster, expecting him at any moment to attack sans but instead he joins in on the laughter. Is this really the Gaster you met not long ago?

"I...er..um..hate to intterup-" Alphys had appeared beside Undynes side of the couch you sit on.

"So what's the verdict, doc?" Gaster ironically interrupts her but you guess it's because he wanted to shift off the embarrassing attention which was placed on him currently.

Alphys frowns as she notices the burnt to a crisp couch where Gaster had one sat but she doesn't mention it.

"I...um..don't know ..er what it is...the results..weren't very.. uh..conclusive after Frisk..er attacked you two.." she finally says as she looks over at sans and Papyrus.

"yeah, she packs a strong punch for such a small human" sans smiles over at you.

"Says the guy who used to be short and now isn't due to some dodgy monster drink" you chuckle back at him playfully as he shrugs in reply.

"Having that mark on her hand poses a huge risk for us all.." Gaster completely ignores your and sans's chemistry as his tone is deadly serious.

"Come, cant ya figure out someway to get rid of it babe?" Undyne turns and looks at Alphys with a smile but the yellow dino isn't happy.

"I er...can't..but um..Gaster..could" she says quietly in reply to Undyne.

"WHAT COULD GASTER DO?" Papyrus joins in, keen to help you with your newly marked problem.

"It's a last resort.." Gaster starts as he paces around the room as everyone watches him, waiting for him to continue.

"Kitten, I'd have to make your hand like mine in order to remove it" his words make your heart stop. He can't be serious, can he?

"but it hasn't proved any harm as of yet, it could just be a dud" sans adds in quickly, he doesn't appear to be keen on the plan. Not that you are though.

"I can only assume my opposite half made a charm that does the opposite of what mine does for you and Frisk, sans" Gaster rubs his temples of his skull with bony fingers.

"So not protect, but harm instead.." you gently bite on your right thumb to help you focus on how to solve this situation as you're rather fond of having a whole left hand.

"But Chara doesn't want me dead" you suggest but Gaster shakes his head at you.

"Didn't stop you from having a shattered ankle" he replies but his tone is concerned and full of what you think is guilt?

"This is all my fault, I'm supposed to care for you Kit" he rubs his face with both hands in frustration.

"we all are, bro" sans add without a grin this time as you notice his eyes are dim with a mix of anger and guilt. Does he really feel responsible for what happened like Gaster does?

"Well does the hand procedure cause much discomfort?" Mettaton inquires as he gently holds your right hand in an attempt to comfort you, bless him.

"For me it did, but it wouldn't for you Frisk" Gaster says softly but the feeling in the room had escalated to a dire one pretty fast.

You chuckle nervously.

"I don't think Toriel would exactly approve" you shake your head as you don't know what to do.

"I think ya should take some time to think about it, it'll be fine don't worry" Undyne gets up and gives you a friendly but firm punch on the shoulder.

"No, I'll do it" you shake your head and smile up at the sharp fanged Undyne in-front of you.

"I THINK YOU WILL SUIT IT MORE THAN GASTER" Papyrus excitedly hops up off his couch as if the pain he'd been in from you punch was now completely gone as he leans past Undyne to give you a pat on the head. He's so supportive, everyone needs a Papyrus in their life you think to yourself.

"We should do it here in the lab and then return to the surface, not everyone down here is keen on humans exactly these days" Gaster cuts short the moment you're having with your friends but he's doing it for your own good.

Standing up your legs almost buckle underneath you as you're nevous but you take a deep breath and let your determination ignite itself once more. You can do this Frisk you have a small prep talk inside of your head.

"Come on then Kitten, I'll be gentle" Gaster interrupts yoru thought as you turn to your left and give him your marked hand. For some reason you'd expected him to teleport you away to do it but instead he walks you over into the medical room which you had the X-Ray inside of earlier.

"Good luck!" Everyone shouts from behind you which calms your nerves slightly but their cheers are muted as Gaster leads you inside the room and locks the door behind him. Freeing your hand he gestures for you to sit up on the medical bed behind you.

"Just take a seat hun, I gotta find some numbing shit that Alphys probably has stored in here somewhere" Gaster starts to rummage through the messy desk Alphys had recently left. It's covered in multiple vials and papers. The harsh white lights in the room make it clear to see inside the vials that are on the desk however, one is glowing red and you suspect that may be the anesthetic Gaster is looking for.

"I think it's the red one" you suggest as you climb up onto the bed, it's uncomfortable to sit on to say the least as it has a hard base covered in long strips of paper.

"Now now, I have you know I'm a Doctor" he laughs as he inspects a green vial closer but frowns as he realizes it's not the right one. Huffing he hesitantly picks up the blood red vial in his hand, you stare at the hole in it as you realize that's how yours is going to look soon.

"I'll be damned, you were right Kitten" Gaster takes the vial but continues to rummage through the desk to find a needle which makes your unsteady nerves resume their panic.

"Don't you think this is a bit too drastic?"

"Ah well" Gaster starts as he's busily searching around underneath the desk, inside the drawers is where he seems to think the needles are.

"You don't quite know Chara like the way I do" he finishes off as he stands up, holding a red filled syringe in his hand. You stare are it slightly anxious of what happens next.

"How do you know her and those 'fell' skeletons?" You ask trying to not focus on the needle as Gaster approaches you. Your question clearly takes him back as he shrugs slightly, stopping in front of you he holds out a hand.

"Long story, Kitten and I don't really think now is the time to tell it" Gaster takes your newly marked left hand in his. Moving up your arm delicately he rolls up your black top you'd still been wearing since you went to the club. His touch is gentle as his fingers scrape across your soft skin.

"You humans are so soft and squishy" he grins at you momentarily as you almost lose yourself in his eyes.

"But this may sting a little" he adds and just like that your anxiety returns, you look away as he lines up the needle on your arm.

"I just have to numb your arm, then hand and the rest will be painless Kitten" he says to reassure you but it only half works.

Suddenly you feel a sharp sting in your arm, tensing your whole body you wait patiently for it to stop."See you're doing great" Gaster almost coos you like a baby. You make a face at him but he just chuckles back.

"You done this before?" You ask now looking at him as he moves down to inject your arm further.

"Numbing? lots of times but the whole hand aspect.." he trails off as he leans back whilst removing the needle from inside your now numb hand.

"I guess it's like having a tooth pulled, you feel it be removed but no pain, for you anyways" he tries to play off that last part but it's not as smooth as he'd hoped. Noticing your concerned expression he sits down beside you on the bed.

"Okay maybe not like having a tooth pulled" he laughs awkwardly.

"But I'll explain the holes in my hands to you someday if you like, but are you ready? all you have to do is give me your hand" he instructs, taking a deep breath you give him your hand which you cannot feel at all.

"Alright now all I got to do is-" 

"Don't tell me, please" you laugh nervously as you look away from the sight of him holding your hand. Clearly hearing your request Gaster silently works on your hand, you feel a strong pressure but no pain, minutes slowly go by in quiet as he focuses until he finally lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was easier than I'd thought, do you have healing abilities Kitten?" his question causes you to turn your gaze upon your hand. The sight of it causes you to freeze, there's a small hole in it where the mark had once been, how does this not affect the function of your hand? You decide to test your fingers flexibility. Even though they are very numb they comply and move fine to your command.

"I guess.." you say whilst holding your hand up and looking through it at Gaster who looks highly amused.

"See? just like a mini me now" he smiles standing up.

"What do you think the charm would have done?" you flex your left hand one last time before lowering it down into your lap.

"I don't dare to think of the potential, probably irreversible damage it could have/would have done to you" he stares down at you with a serious glare.

"I don't understand why Chara is going to such lengths.." you shake your head for an excuse to look away from those intense eyes of his.

"Because...you are special..Frisk" Gaster remarks as he leans in close to your face, resting his hands on your shoulders. Your heart beat aches from the speed it starts pumping at. His skull is so close to your face as he suddenly pushes you backwards so that you're laid on the medical bed. Frantically you move your hands in attempt to push him off as he advances but his hands remove themselves from your shoulders to find yours, pinning them above your head as you lay, pinned.

"Gaster.. wha-" you try to ask but he smirks down at you, quickly biting on your bottom lip gently with his teeth. You're beginning to turn crimson as your mind races. Should I stop him? what about sans?

"Times have been difficult for you Kitten, let me just make your purr this one time hm?" he releases your now moist lip,his words make your body tingle, even your hand's senses are now returning.

"Right now?" you breathe out.

"Right now" he repeats, and with that his skull presses up against your face, your lips press up against his teeth, it's weird kissing a skeleton but there's a sense of magic that shoots through you as you kiss him. You have no time to think or worry about what you're doing simply because of how good it feels.

Parting from the kiss Gaster cranes his neck so that his mouth finds the side of your neck, slowly moving up it he trails a warm,wet tongue along it. Your body shudders as the wet trail is met by the cool air inside of the room. You tug at his hold on your hands as your instinct is to wrap them around him but he tightens his skeletal hands on your wrists, specifically not the hands since one wasn't exactly up for it.

Surprisngly not long after Gaster starts sucking on your neck, hard, you can't help but wonder if he's marking you. It hurts ever so faintly but you let out a small groan since it feels so incredible. Gaster chuckles beside your ear as he bites on your lobe gently, sucking it as he returns to your face once more.

"Now, I'm going to show you one of many reasons they say to beware the man who speaks in hands" his smirk grows almost wicked but it's mainly smug as he slowly removes one hand from holding down your wrists, not that he needed both to pin you by your wrists. He makes his strength clear as he pushes down harder with the one hand as his spare one crawls down your body, teasingly. His fingertips trace over your top , somehow directly over your nipple as if he knew exactly where they are located. 

Gaster suddenly returns his mouth to your lips but this time strongly kissing you he slides in his glowing gold tongue, rolling it and toying with yours inside your mouth. Trying to be subtle you close your thighs close together in an attempt to ignore the growing moisture and throbbing your parts are producing.

However it's not subtle enough as Gaster pinches and twirls your nipple with his spare before moving the hand down your stomach and under your trousers (that Alphys had supplied earlier after the X-Ray) he slowly rubs over your clit on top of your panties to tease your further as he kisses you stronger.

"Gaster.. please" you can't help but mumble underneath the force of his tongue but he doesn't remove it, instead he grins under the kiss and slides his hand underneath your panties to which is greeted by a pool of moisture. Now he parts and looks down at you with your crimson face it's clear you're enjoying this.

"Well, you're this turned on already kitten?" his nickname for you makes you smile shyly as he looks down at you, as if watching for a reaction he slides inside of you two of his fingers. You almost cry out in pleasure but his tongue silences you as he presses down on your pinned wrists to show that he's in charge as of right now.

Your lady parts throb greatly in pleasure as he rubs inside, caressing your hidden G spot, it's not long until you can feel a burst of pleasure forming. This makes your moans more frequent and louder but he keeps them silenced under the kiss. You can't believe how great it feels as your hips move by themselves up and against his hand, grinding on his long fingers as if it was something else you were craving right now.

"That's it" he pulls away from the kiss as you feel your orgasm quickly approaching, somehow you feel your clit being rubbed with an almost vibration to it. 

"Purrr" he smirks down at you greatly as your hips thrust forth one last time as a surge of pleasure shoots through you, his hand doesn't stop, instead it just slowly stops as your insides clench around his fingers,throbbing immensely.

Breathing out hard as it'd taken everything in you to not let out a loud moan you lay helplessly under his hand still. Removing his hands from you he stands up, raising the one which had been inside you only seconds ago he licks away at the liquid on it. Grinning at you as he finishes.

Slowly sitting up you stare up at him in disbelief, did that really just happen? At a time like this?

"That was.." you start but your breath is hitched.

"Good?" he suggests as he lets out a small but cocky laugh.

You avoid his eye contact as you try to stand, your legs are a little bit wobbly after what he'd just done to you.

"Christ.." you breathe out hard as your heart throbs in sync with you lower region.

"How unholy of you kitten" Gaster smirks as he gently pats the top of your head as you would with a feline.

"Because you would be a holy person?" you retort with a chuckle as the tall skeleton inches closer to your face.

The door then opens as Gaster is clearly about to make another move, standing in the doorway is

 

 

 

 

sans.


	22. Hot and Cold

Well you could have knocked" Gaster smirks down at sans who is staring past him and at you, his eyes seem fixated on something but he quickly averts his gaze from you and upon the taller, arrogant skeleton.

"lemme fix that for ya buddy" sans grins but his tone isn't sincere but heavy with sarcasm and anger as after he finishes talking to Gaster he launches his fist up into the skeleton ahead in-front of him. Making contact on where he lacks a stomach you hear a loud crack as Gaster lets out a small grunt of pain ,he flies backwards across the room, passing you by an inch before crashing into the wall of the room. The force of this blow by sans is so strong your hair had been blow around so that you could hardly see. Quickly trying to move the brown hairs out of the way you see sans standing in the doorway, sending you a very cold look. God did he hear everything..?

"try wearing a scarf" he looks down at you with dark blue lit eyes, his voice is blunt as he turns around and vanishes into the main laboratory.

Wearing a scarf? oh. You realize what he must've been looking at as you gently rub your neck where Gaster had been suckling minutes ago. You can't help but feel guilty as you do like sans more than a friend.. but Gaster..

You turn around with your hand still resting on your neck to see Gaster stuck in the concrete wall, chuckling and groaning in pain. How can he be amused by what just happened? that was a serious punch from sans, it could have killed you easily. You shudder at that thought even though he'd never harm you. Ever.

"Now that was clever, he tried to knock me out rather knock on the door" he laughs loudly but stops as he coughs up a small amount of yellow liquid, is that his blood? Noticing your worried face he sighs deeply before elbowing the wall forcefully in order to free himself from being embedded in it. Stumbling slightly as he lands on his feet on the floor Gaster stretches as if what just happened was nothing and pulls off his black leather jacket with the white fur hood to give it a dusting off.

Frowning you stay silent as you rub over your neck, praying for whatever marks there are on it to vanish instantly.

"The marks are gone Kitten, don't worry" Gaster reassures you without looking your way as he's busy cleaning off his jacket, you inspect the plain black t shirt he's wearing underneath it like he always does. It's hard to explain but something about seeing his bare skeletal arms and collarbones for the first time is..

"My eyes are up here hun" Gaster laughs as he's now looking back at you, quickly looking away you shake your head. How has it come to this? You can't surely like two people at the same time can you?

"He must hate me now" you sigh sadly as you walk up to a small mirror on the wall by Alphys's desk to inspect your neck. It's perfectly normal looking, no marks, no signs of anything. Of course you managed to heal only after sans had left. Typical luck of yours.

"I wouldn't worry too much Kitten, I can just say I forced you into it" Gaster says as you're busy looking at your neck, it's hard to believe that if there were marks that they vanished into thin air. What he says throws you off completely however as your turn to face his direction, bewildered by what he had just suggested.

"Why would you say that?" you look him in the eyes as he places his jacket back on, now much cleaner.

"Well wouldn't want to ruin things between the two of you" he smirks but you struggle to understand what he's talking about. He sees this as you continue to stare at his golden lit eye-sockets.

"I know you two like each-other and it's very sweet and all" he begins as he glances over at the now crumbling wall. Poor Alphys is not going to be happy with either of you two when she sees that.

"I think he made it clear he doesn't like what I did to you, just to make life easier for you I'll be the bad guy. Girls like a bad boy anyways huh?" Gaster sounds so calm about all this but you can't share the same feeling.

"But that's just lying!" you almost shout, it's true you wish sans hadn't seen what had happened but you are at fault for this, and Gaster.

"Then I'll have to do this the hard way Kit" he rubs the side of his skull where there's a long deep crack.

"Hard way?" you repeat his words as he suddenly vanishes and re appears right in front of you, incredibly close as he leans down besides your right ear.

"You're going to do as I say, otherwise.." his voice trails off as his breath teases your ear before he chuckles beside it quietly.

"Otherwise?.." you ask cautiously not daring to move a muscle.

"I'll have to kill him" his words send a sharp shiver down your spine as his tone is dark and serious. He wouldn't dare..?

Frustrated and slightly frightened you conjure enough confidence to push him away from you but as you do so he just laughs as if this is all just a joke to him. Maybe you shouldn't have let him do what he did.. but..

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I am very fond of you Kitten and I won't mind sharing you" his voice teases you but also stirs up anger from inside of you.

"I'm not a toy!I thought you were better than this Gaster" you says defiantly, standing your ground in front of him. His expression turns into one that you can't read but it's certainly not a great one, you know that much.

Gaster shrugs before pulling out a packet of devils, lighting one in his hand and taking a deep drag from it.

"You remember the time I made you inhale of these deadly boys?" his tone is calm and his brow-bone raises at you.

Hesitantly you nod back in reply, how can you forget he almost killed you. Well you weren't thinking about it a moment ago..

"You should know by now as of what to expect from me then, you are better off with sans but I like you too Kitten. We got ourselves a little love triangle and I won't make you choose between me and sans. All I've done so far really is take care of you, minus that bite on the neck" he creases his brow-bone as he realizes he probably shouldn't have mentioned that right now.

"But I have never betrayed you, keep that in mind. So just let me do my job doll and take care of you" he lets out a deep breath of now black smoke, it burns your nose when it reaches you.

"But" you protest but he holds up a hand in your face to silence you as then he walks towards the door.

"I'll go and tell him it's my fault, oh and don't feel so bad I did have you pinned for the record. I mean not that you liked that or anything" he laughs as he leaves the room.

"What the fuck are you doing Frisk?" you mumble to yourself as you place your face in the palm and missing palm of your hands.

Back inside the main room Mettaton was proudly showing off all his followers on all social media and his songs on the itunes store to Papyrus on one of the couches. sans is sat slouched in a small bean bag on the floor, his eyes are closed as he appears to be sleeping. As soon as Gaster enters the room one of sans's eyes pops open to glare at him darkly. Slyly smiling Gaster gestures for sans to go with him somewhere but sans isn't having any of it as he stays put,glaring.

"Her hand is good as new thanks to yours truly" Gaster bows but this just irritates sans even more as his eye darkens into a navy blue. Hesitantly you enter the room from behind Gaster, keeping your distance from him since sans is around you don't want to provoke anything else to happen.

"Did it hurt?" Undyne's question breaks the tension between the two skeletons as she walks up to you, grabbing your left arm to inspect the hand with a missing palm at the bottom of it. You notice sans is now staring at you but not with the dark eye he'd placed on Gaster. Instead his eye is back to its usual white light. Is he not mad?

"Uh nope, felt weird though" you answer Undyne, facing her or anyone else but sans. You feel incredibly bad for what you did.

"What was that loud crash a moment ago anyways?" Undyne frees your hand, letting it fall back down beside your body.

"I forced myself upon poor Frisk and sans put me in my place" Gaster answers Undyne whilst shrugging as if it was nothing.

Undyne frowns as she pulls you away from Gasters side.

"Do it again and you'll have another thing coming you shit head" She sternly adds as her grip on your arm is somewhat gentle for once.

"maybe it's time we give him back to the head master" sans breaks his silence with a unenthusiastic tone to his words as he lays slouched in the bean bag, staring at you. Pretending not to notice you simply nod down at the floor as Gaster laughs once more.

"I agree that we need to pay V a visit and fill him in on everything that has happened. Since rescuing Frisk we haven't had much of an opportunity since the marking and all. I'd love to grab a drink first though if anyone cares to join me at the original Grillbys?" Gaster finishes as he gestures his hands in question, no one accepts his invite however which causes him to leave the lab. On his way out he sends sans a sly smirk which you can't tell if it winds him up but you dare not ask.

"Oh boys will be boys darling" Mettaton reassures you as he inspects your worried expression whilst you stand besides Undyne. Come to think of it Mettaton is rather close to Papyrus on the couch.. are they hitting it off? No Frisk don't be nosy.

"Should we get going then?" You suggest as you free your arm from Undynes grasp. Not that you didn't appreciate it but you're starting to feel awfully awkward in the room with sans as of right now.

"To the um..surface..?" Alphas asks as you nod in response to her. She looks more uneasy than usual but you decide to think nothing of it.

"SANS MY BROTHER COULD YOU TELE-"  
Papyrus stops talking in the midst of his sentence as he notices his brother was giving him a look. You don't know what it means but it was enough to cut off Papyrus entirely, as if he knows something is up with his smaller brother.

The room turns awfully awkward so you decide it'd be best if you leave, you're the one who had caused all this (well Gaster too) anyway.

"I'll um head back to the surface, I can just meet you guys there" you announce but immediately you get a negative response from the others.

"Oh don't be silly darling you're safer here with us when that Gaster is prowling about and those 'fell' people" Mettaton says rather exasperated as if he's fed up with Gaster at this point.

"I SAY YOU SHOULD STAY WHERE WE CAN KEEP YOU SAFE" Papyrus happily adds.

"Yeah they just got lucky that last time I was hammered!" Undyne declares with a defiant fist raised in the air above her red head.

You frown as you remember how strong the fell skeletons proved to be last time. sans may have been able to rescue you but you were lucky the fell Gaster was blocked off and had used his teleports up.

"I'm going, I can protect myself so don't worry" you sigh as you approach the exit of the lab. On the right hand side of the sliding doors there's a coat rack, nothing on it of which belongs to you but you're sure Alphys won't mind you borrowing a scarf. The hotlands may be outside but you want to pay a short visit to snowdin on your way. You let out a small sigh as you realise that's where Gaster currently is. Regardless you take a long red knitted scarf and hold it by your side as you step up to the doors.

"Frisk!" They all call out in the background behind you as you exit the building, hot air meeting your face as your eyes adjust to the bright red surrounding. You look around as you're not quite sure where to go as it had been awhile since you've been down in the underground. You can't help but remember the time that you and Undyne had here when she was trying to capture you but you just ran.

You decide to start walking in the direction that you think may lead to the surface,on your way you're reminded of all those times that you had down here. you think about the fond memories are not so great ones that you have, especially the times that sans took you out for dinner. Walking a long you can't help but wonder if he's mad at you or if he's just mad at Gaster. It's not like you'd blame him for it or anything but it's not like sans to be so..

You halt as you'd now entered an all too familiar area covered in snow and trees, shivering you quickly pull up the scarf from your side to wrap it around you neck snugly. It forms some heat but you can now see your breath as you exhale. Rubbing your hands together you look around again but paying more attention as you had zoned out on the way here. The place is surrounded by dark green pine trees and an endless amount of snow. It must be -7 outside right now, you're hardly dressed for it but once you get home you'll be fine. That is if you can figure out the way there.

A light crunching starts in the distance as it must be someone trekking through the surprisingly not deep snow. You decide to not look over in the direction it's coming from as it could just be an animal... Or Jerry.

Satisfied with the placement of the red scarf you decide to start walking once more, it's still quite far but from where you'd been standing you could make out the shape of a sign surrounded by lights in the distance. Snowdin. The place has such a cosy and almost Christmas feel to it you wouldn't have minded living there with Papyrus or sans.Damn even the town sans had lived in was a pun, you can't help but smirk as you think he was the one probably behind the name choice.

As you'd been busy reminiscing and being inside your own thoughts you hadn't noticed the once faint crunching of snow underneath a pair of shoes grow louder. Has someone been following you? Oh you realise it's probably sans as he'd done this back when you both first ever met. Taking a deep breath you turn around slowly to see the shortest skeleton standing there with his red slippers in the snow.  
But.

"now i had snow idea that you would be down here given the human haters and all, kiddo" the words come from behind sharp fanged teeth. The odd fang here and there is golden as it dawns upon you that this is not a good situation. It's the fell sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we are up to date where I finished writing last time xD


End file.
